Fetch
by Kanna37
Summary: Kagome's playing fetch on the beach with Inuyasha, but what is Sesshoumaru doing there... and what does he want to play fetch with? Sess/Kag rated for language and suggestive themes. 3rd Best Lemonfic Dokuga 4th quarter 2009
1. Fetch

**Fetch**

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters of Inuyasha, unfortunately, and don't make any profit from these stories, even more unfortunately.

---sSs---

"Dammit, Kagome, we don't have all fucking day for you to play in the sand! We've got shards to find, and a day playing at the beach isn't part of that, stupid wench," he grumbled.

The day was beautiful, all clear skies and warm sun, and Kagome was determined to get in a little play time... no matter what the grouchy hanyou companion she'd had for several years thought. Something came to her, then, and she giggled mischievously.

_If I can just find the perfect stick..._

"Oh, do be quiet, Inuyasha! It's too nice a day to listen to you whine, seriously."

Miroku laughed, hiding his expression behind a hand, while Sango just shook her head. They were all well used to the constant bickering between the two.

Shippo, on the other hand, jumped right in. "Yeah, bakayasha! Leave K'gome alone. So what if she wants to play in the surf a bit while we're walking?"

Just as Inuyasha scrambled over, intent on smacking the kit on the head, Kagome found the perfect branch and scooping it up, yelled, "Inuyasha!" As his head spun towards her, she drew back her arm and threw the stick well down the beach... and predictably, the hanyou's eyes lit up just as he took off after it.

Th group left standing on the sand laughed, but then everyone froze when an additional chuckle was heard - and it hadn't come from any of them. Slowly turning, the group was stunned at the sight of Inuyasha's elder brother standing behind them in all his glory.

Kagome stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? And why are you laughing at Inuyasha?"

He raised a single, slender brow, still staring down the beach at his brother, who had by now noticed his presence and was returning at a run. "Do you not find it amusing that he chases that stick like a pup? I do."

Shippo and the others laughed a bit uneasily, but Kagome planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes on him.

"How about I find a stick and throw it for _you_, Sesshoumaru? Will _you_ play fetch with me?"

Everyone froze as he slowly turned his gaze on the young priestess just as Inuyasha returned. "Oi, what the fuck do you want, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his younger brother, and tilting his head, slowly and openly ran his eyes first _down _the miko's form, and then back_ up_, before finally meeting her eyes.

Just as he turned away, he said suggestively, "There's only one thing here that I would play 'fetch' with, miko... and it wouldn't be a stick."

With one last glance at a stunned young woman, he walked away, saying over his shoulder, "If you ever decide to take me up on that, miko, I won't be far. All you must do is call my name."

The Inutachi was left standing on the sand, staring between the disappearing Western Lord, and the red face and open mouth of the miko he'd been speaking to.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but then, with a confused blink, shook his head, and said gruffly, "Keh. Let's go everyone. We've done enough standing around."

A short distance back in the direction they had come from stood a very pleased daiyoukai.

_Hn. I can think of many pleasant uses for that open mouth of yours, miko, and soon enough, I'll have the pleasure of trying them all, too. _

A wicked grin split his face as he thought about that.

_'Fetch' indeed._


	2. Rolling Over

**Rolling Over**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from the stories I write.

A/N: Well... somehow, I like this hot and heavy version of Sesshoumaru... I'd be _happy_ to play fetch, roll over, tag and just about anything else for something as sexy as him.

---sSs---

It had been a week since the group had run into Sesshoumaru on the beach, and Kagome still turned red every time she thought of the innuendo's he'd made... and the way he'd _looked_ at her! She felt a rush of heat go through her as she saw again his expression as he'd inspected her from head to foot. It had been _sinful_.

Since that day, the others had looked at her with a speculative look in their eyes - all except Inuyasha, who'd instead _glared _at her like it was her fault. It was all getting old... fast.

Now, as they sat around the fire, quietly eating their supper, the stares and glares finally got to be too much, and carefully setting her food down, she stood up, and returned the glares and stares full force.

"What!? Is there a reason that you all keep staring at me?!"

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, and Shippo stared off to the side, while Inuyasha let loose a growl, then stood as well.

"So, _Ka-go-me_, just what _was_ all that with Sesshoumaru on the beach that day, huh? He was certainly checking you out, and even _I_ didn't miss what he was hinting at with his 'playing fetch' comment." He had shoved his face into the young priestess' face and was loading his tone with sarcasm. "You sure didn't turn him away, either, bitch, so what? Do you likehim or something?"

At that moment, before Kagome could let loose with the mother of all sits, a new voice broke in.

"Yes, miko - I myself would like to know the answer to that question." As everyone gasped and spun around, looking for the owner of that velvety voice, Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped from the trees into the firelight, eyes locked only on the now blushing and tongue-tied Kagome.

Kagome stared at the handsome daiyoukai, voice lost in a pit somewhere in her stomach, for all she could call on it to say anything. But it was when he tilted his head into the air and scented it, then turned to her again with a hot and knowing look in his eyes that she found the pit, and ripped her voice out of it.

"Sesshoumaru... what games are you playing now? _Why_ are you tormenting me?" She glared over at Miroku as the hentai monk snickered at her, then nodded over at Sango in thanks as the slayer knocked the pervert over the head.

Turning back to the silent Sesshoumaru, she tilted her head suspiciously as she noted the wicked look on his face.

"What?" Why do you keep _staring_ at me?" She growled at him, suddenly becoming irate as she felt the weight of Inuyasha's angered glare boring into her back. "Look, buddy, I don't care who you are, I'm not gonna just roll over and take whatever you decide to give me, ya know. So out with it!"

At that, he sent her a look that could have melted steel, and almost melted_ her_. "Do not tease, miko. If you were to 'roll over' as you put it, you would most certainly 'take what I would decide to give you'... and we would _both _find it _most _enjoyable."

Inuyasha began yelling as soon as he heard that, and the others in the camp were all speechless - as was Kagome herself. He held her gaze with his heated one for several long moments, then turned and began to walk back the way he had come.

"I will see you again, Kagome," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder, "and remember, if you want to see me sooner, all you have to do is call my name. No matter where I am, I will hear you."

Even Inuyasha was left sputtering and unable to continue his ranting as he watched his brother walk away.

No one moved for several moments... until Kagome's knees finally gave out and she tumbled to the ground, various parts still heated and flushed, and mind so dazed, she didn't even hear the ranting of her hanyou friend, nor the sly comments of the monk.

Sesshoumaru perched in a tree within sight of the camp with his aura hidden, and grinned. Lifting his nose to the air again, he sniffed, and was well pleased with the scent of her arousal still heavy in the air.

After one more sniff, he hopped down from the tree and walked away, a feral light flashing in his eyes for a second as they flashed from gold to red, then back.

_It won't be long, my little miko, my obsession. Soon, we will play any game you like - as long as _you_ are the prize._


	3. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

Disclaimer: Nope, Sesshoumaru isn't mine. Neither are any of the others. Damn.

---sSs---

Kagome sighed, thoughts melancholy, and emotions and body in an uproar. For the last several weeks, Inuyasha's gorgeous, deadly, gorgeous, strong, and oh, yeah,_ gorgeous _older brother had been messing with her state of mind.

The first time had been on the beach, then the next time after they made camp one random evening, and both times, he'd been heavy on the innuendos... and the staring. Ever since then, he'd been playing the youkai equivalent of peek-a-boo, letting her feel his aura for a while, then disappearing, then coming back again.

It was maddening.

She was well aware that he was following her and her friends, and it was making things really awkward, since Inuyasha's temper was getting more and more touchy by the day at his elder brother's continual presence. Kagome knew it was just a matter of time 'til he blew his top... either on Sesshoumaru, or if he couldn't get ahold of him, on _her_.

That was where she drew the line. None of this was _her _fault. She had no idea why the youkai Lord was doing the things he was doing... despite the fact that she was as attracted to him as all get out, she wasn't about to be fool enough to think he was _really_ after her. He hated humans - and she was one. In her opinion, he was just doing this to piss his brother off, and boy, was it working.

She sighed again. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to keep playing these games, and with her? Why couldn't he find someone else to torment?

Inuyasha, walking behind her, narrowed his eyes at the back of her head, pissed beyond all measure. He was under no illusions - being hanyou, he could smell quite well that Sesshoumaru was highly attracted to the girl in front of him - the bastard wanted her... but he couldn't figure out _why._ Okay, Kagome was a beautiful girl - even he, who was stuck on Kikyou, wouldn't deny that, but she was _human._ And that was the crux of the matter.

His brother hated humans, and hated hanyou even more. So why did he want to mate a human, when he'd get hanyou offspring from the pairing? It didn't make sense... and besides, Kagome was his. She'd promised to stay with _him, _not his bastard brother. He didn't want to mate her - that's what he wanted from Kikyou, but he wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru or anyone else have Kagome, either.

It never occurred to him that he was being selfish - or that Sesshoumaru would very soon be taking Kagome right out from under him, whether he liked it or not.

---sSs---

Sesshoumaru sat, high above the hotsprings, in a tree so large that it easily hid him from the women bathing below. Of course, it went without saying that he was only interested in one of those women, and so he didn't even look at the second woman at all, his gaze firmly glued to Kagome's nude form.

He'd been following her for months now, and he'd only just begun to acquaint her with his desire for her in the last few weeks - the rest of the time, he'd spent just watching, and getting to know everything he could about the onna that had been driving him crazy since he'd met her.

Now, his chance had come, and he was taking it. Too bad if Inuyasha didn't like it, either. He knew full well the fool was angry and confused, and while normally, that would have been more than enough for him to enjoy, that wasn't what he was after this time, and so, for the most part, he disregarded it.

He was pulled from his musings as the women came out of the water and began dressing... and his body hardened instantly at the visual of his personal goddess completely bare before him... as soon as the two left the area, he dropped gracefully from the tree, bathing himself in her scent that still heavily permeated the area.

Yes... it was time for his next move... tomorrow, he would again show himself to her, and he would up the ante this time.

Now, it was time for _touch_, not just words.

---sSs---

"Crap!"

Kagome wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, beginning to be a bit irritated. The group had been ambushed by a couple of youkai after, of course, the shards, she'd become seperated from them during the battle, and was now lost in a forest she was completely unfamiliar with.

Throwing up her hands in exasperation as she looked around, she finally just picked a direction and started walking, hoping that Inuyasha would sniff her out soon.

Little did she know someone else had _already_ sniffed her out.

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing that his brother and the rest of her group were very busy at the moment gave him plenty of time with his onna. Eyes narrowing, he let his aura flare out, and watched with satisfaction as his chosen female stiffened, and he almost dropped when she took off running.

_So, she wants me to chase her, does she? Does she realize just what this will do to me? I bet she does not... but she will soon find out._

Without another thought, Sesshoumaru took off in hot pursuit.

Kagome swallowed hard as she ran, just the feel of his aura enough to get her all hot and bothered. She wasn't running because she was afraid of the Western Lord - she was only afraid he'd find out the effect he had on her, and she could do without the humiliation of him knowing and rejecting her.

So she ran. It was a completely subconscious thing - instinct if you will.

And one that Sesshoumaru particularly enjoyed.

He let her get a ways ahead, then hid his aura again, and when she stopped to catch her breath, came right up behind her. "So you enjoy the chase as much as I. I am glad to find it so."

With a yelp, she turned to face him, eyes wide. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

He stalked slightly closer to her as she backed up against a tree, and smiled wickedly. "You don't realize how you've made my blood pound through my veins, little priestess... you are inciting my passions." He came closer, and reaching out a hand, ran one elegantly clawed finger down her cheek softly. "Hide, my little one," he whispered. "Go - run and hide, so that I may find you."

Kagome could only stare at him wide-eyed, knees weak from the honeyed velvet of his voice. As he flared his aura again, she snapped out of it just enough, and turning away from the tree, ducked under his arm and ran, once again determined to get away.

She couldn't understand what he was wanting from her - this went beyond pissing of his brother - Inuyasha wasn't even here. It never occurred to her that the daiyoukai was really after _her..._ in her eyes, that just wasn't possible.

Her opinion was about to change - dramatically.

As she ran, she remembered that water could wash away a person's scent, and knowing that was his main sense, she ran hard to reach the river flowing parallel to her, and without thought, dived in, letting it pull her downriver several miles before she swam to the edge and pulled herself out, hoping that had been far enough for him to lose her.

Sesshoumaru was impressed, but not fooled. She was smart, as he already knew, and that had been a good trick. For someone of lower intelligence, one that only relied on its senses, it would have worked, too.

But not for him.

He grinned. He'd heard her tell her friends once of a game from her home called 'hide and seek'. He had thought it interesting at the time... and now, he found it even more so. But it was time to end it... he was done with letting her hide from him, and done with seeking. He'd found her, and it was time for his reward.

Dropping straight down on her position from his cloud, he landed silently behind her once again, and then let loose his aura with enough strength to stun her, as soon as she froze, he moved forward and pulled her into his chest... wet clothes and all.

"That was a clever trick, miko... however, you didn't take into account that I am intelligent enough to outthink that one - and that I can also fly. I watched you the entire time." Frozen stiff, mesmerized, she watched him as he spoke, completely unable to look away.

"Now, onna" he purred, "for winning this game of 'hide and seek', I demand my reward."

Kagome gulped. "Wh-what reward w-would that be, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He smiled predatorially at the tiny onna in his arms, watching as her eyes widened.

"A kiss, miko... what else?"

And before she could even do more than blink, his mouth covered hers and her eyes closed.

_Nothing on earth could compare to this, _she thought, before melting in his arms.

_Wow._

He nibbled, he suckled, he sipped, he worshipped, and Kagome was completely lost, for all it seemed he'd been kissing her for eternity, in actuality, it was only a few moments before he pulled back, a heated, passionate look in his eyes that had her almost unable to stand as she opened her own eyes and stared at him, bemusedly.

When he pulled away, her fingers immediately took the place of his lips on hers, and she stared up at him. "Why are you doing this, my Lord? she whispered, questions in her eyes. "Is it to anger your brother?"

At that, another of his signature wicked smiles crossed his face, and leaning down to her ear, he whispered back, "No, Kagome. I'm doing this because I want you... and that means that sooner or later, my onna, I _will_ have you, make no mistake. I will mate you - but for now, I am enjoying the... _games_... that we are playing."

In a voice deep and hot as melted chocolate, he finished. "Once my beast has been sated with those games, however..." he trailed off and pulled away, looking her in the eyes.

"Next time, my little onna, maybe we can play another of your games...'tag', I believe you called it."

Tongue-tied, eyes still mesmerized by his, she shivered.

"I wonder what I will claim as my prize for winning that game?" he mused.

Leaning down again, he sniffed her neck, then licked it, before letting her loose and stepping back, turning, he moved away. "Your friends are here, my miko. I will see you again soon, this I promise."

Kagome could hear the yells of her hanyou friend as he approached her, but her mind was still locked on the handsome Lord, and as soon as he was out of sight her knees gave out and she slumped to the ground.

_I can't play in his league, I don't think anyone can... he's the very devil!_

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed as he walked away.

_Devil, indeed, little miko._

---sSs---

A/N: Wow. Does anyone else think Sesshoumaru is _hot_?


	4. Tag You're It, Miko

**Tag... You're It, Miko**

Disclaimer: (Whimpers) Do not own, do not own, do not own.

---sSs---

Inuyasha was royally pissed. Well, actually... that was an understatement. He was _raging_ pissed. For some reason, his asshole of a brother was chasing Kagome - and Kagome was _his_ property, not his brother's. She was his miko, and be damned if any male, ever, was gonna take her away.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do with her once the quest was over and Naraku defeated, since he planned on bringing Kikyou back with the jewel and mating her, but he sure as hell knew that he wasn't giving her up. He didn't know, himself, what Kagome really was to him... he knew he was in love with Kikyou, but there was no denying that he loved Kagome, too, just in a different way.

All that to say, he wasn't sure what he wanted from her, but he knew that he needed her, in a way that he didn't even need Kikyou. It was really strange... but it was just the way things were, and so, as was normal for the hanyou, he didn't really bother to analyze it, he just went with how he felt.

And how he felt was that Sesshoumaru had to die. There was just no way he was gonna allow his bastard of a half-brother to take his miko away from him.

The problem was that, for some horrible reason... his miko was _attracted_ to said bastard brother.

That could _not_ be allowed to continue.

---sSs---

Sesshoumaru watched his brother from the shadows, and laughed internally. He knew _exactly _what the stupid half-breed was thinking... it was written all over his face - but it didn't matter at all. The fool stood not a chance of stopping him from taking what he wanted - and what he wanted was the little miko - beneath him, above him, before him, and every other way he could think of to have her.

She was his. She would always _be _his. Simple. Inuyasha was just too stupid to understand simple things, but that mattered to Sesshoumaru not at all.

As long as the fool didn't interfere with his courtship of his female, he would live. If he tried to get in the way, he would die.

He watched, amused, as the hanyou sat in the goshinboku, muttering angrily to himself for a few more minutes, then turned and walked away, heading for the clearing that the well sat in. She would be returning soon - and it was time for their next game.

Tag.

Oh, yes, he would 'tag' her all right. He knew that if he didn't allow it, she'd never be able to tag him back, but he had no intentions of trying to get away - he'd enjoy her catching him. There was nothing more alluring to an Inu such as himself, predator that he was, than the chase... but in this case, the prey also got the chance to become the predator - and that turned him on even more.

He would have liked to meet the person who had created these games of hers - ningen or not, he would thank them.

Moving silently across the clearing, he set up a large barrier... enclosing a nice chunk of forest in the opposite direction of the god tree that his idiot brother was in, making sure their aura's and scents, and even any noises would be hidden - he wanted _no _interruptions - then hid himself just under the tree-line and waited for his miko to appear.

He was going to enjoy this day's play...

Oh yes, indeed.

---sSs---

Kagome sighed as she landed in the bottom of the well, almost nervous about being back. She had long since begun to feel more at home in the past, but ever since the whole thing with Sesshoumaru had started, she was in almost constant state of nervousness.

She felt like she was being hunted...

But the whole thing was just unbelievable. There were many immutable facts in life - and one of those was that Sesshoumaru hated humans. So what was he up to? Sure, he'd said it was because he wanted her, but she just couldn't believe that. As if. What would he see in her, anyway? He was absolutely gorgeous, a god amongst mortals, and she was... well, she was just your average, everyday ningen girl - nothing special about her.

It just didn't make any sense, and as she climbed out of the well, and heaved her bag over the edge, she sighed, disgruntled. As far as she was concerned, the worst part was that, while she was sure he was just messing with her mind, she was totally falling for him. Very dangerous territory, that - even more stupid than her once crush on his brother. At least Inuyasha didn't despise her entire species.

She was positive she was heading for heartbreak hill - and had no idea how to stop it.

Little did she know that she was being observed at that very moment by the object of her thoughts, and that the direction she was _really_ heading was nowhere near heartbreak hill...

As Sesshoumaru watched his beautiful miko climb from the well, he listened to as many of her thoughts as came his way - he couldn't read them all, yet, but the more he pushed his aura against hers, the more they would begin to combine, allowing him more and more access to her very thoughts. He chuckled as he caught her belief that he was merely toying with her, and her idea that she was just an 'average ningen'.

_Hardly._

Deciding that it was past time to make a move, he once again stunned her with his aura, strengthening the bond with her, and moved to face her in a flash.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he locked his gaze on her - she was wearing something entirely different than he'd ever seen her in before - and he _liked _it. It was more appropriate to his era, anyway, and yet, it didn't do anything to dampen his enthusiasm - it may have _technically _covered more skin, but it highlighted every curve, and he swallowed, hard.

Voice husky, he asked, "Where did you find that outfit, miko? It brings to mind the clothing of your taijiya friend - but it's not quite the same."

Kagome was still frozen, even though the freezing effect of his aura had worn off, that husky, _deliciously _sinful voice had her joints locked, and her lungs struggling to remember that she needed air.

_It's sooo not fair, _she whined, mind melting into mush just at his presence.

"Uhhh - wh-what?" She winced... _How intelligent, Kagome, _she thought to herself, acidly.

"Your clothing. I am curious as to why you have changed from your regular attire."

"Oh... that. Um, well, I guess because it's just easier. This way, if something happens, I'm not left with my skirt flipping up and showing kami and everyone else what's under it."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, he dropped his voice. "That is good, Kagome. I do not appreciate the thought of other males seeing that which I have claimed as mine," he whispered. "I really have no desire to kill every male that sees you - so it was wise of you to change."

She shivered at the tone of his voice... and at what he had said.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

Reaching out a hand, he pulled her into his taut frame, and leaning down, whispered into her ear, "Did I not say the last time we spoke, my kusabana, that I would be coming to you again? It is time for another of your games, miko." He nipped her earlobe softly, causing a shudder to run through her. "This time, it is the one you call 'tag'."

Pulling away slowly, he smirked at her dazed look, and then ran a hand down her cheek.

"Tag, miko... you are 'it'." He turned then and moved away, leisurely, as though he felt that she was too slow and weak to ever have a chance to catch him, and just as he'd known it would, it ignited her temper. This insured that she would, indeed, chase him... if only to prove that she_ could _catch him.

She was feisty that way - and Sesshoumaru was a master at manipulation... if he wanted something, he always figured out a way to get it. He'd spent many pleasant months figuring out ways to manipulate the little onna, too. He knew just how to get her.

Kagome glared after the slowly retreating Western Lord, offended at his slow pace. Who did he think he was? She'd show him!

"If you're smart, Sesshoumaru, you'll move faster than that!" she yelled after him, fuming.

He didn't change his pace, or even look over his shoulder, calmly asking, "Why? If I do not hold back, you will never catch me, miko. And I _want _you to catch me."

She growled in impotent fury, then took off after him, determined to teach the arrogant daiyoukai a thing... or three.

He grinned ferally. _That's it, Kagome... come to me._

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of chasing after him, Kagome stopped, frustrated. He kept just out of her reach, and she decided it was time for strategy, as opposed to action.

_I wonder... _

Frowning, she thought back over their last few exchanges, and began to suspect that somehow, he was almost reading her mind. So, if that was the case, then it was time to shield. Wicked smirk crossing her face, she raised a barrier around her mind, and then, tapping a finger against her chin, thought about what she should do.

_Perhaps it's time to make him think I've given up. _

Turning on her heel, she moved off, heading back towards the well.

"I'm done with this game, Sesshoumaru. It's obvious I can't catch you, and I have better things to do than play all day."

She laughed inwardly as she felt his presence land suddenly right behind her, and swiftly turning, she pounced - grabbing his arm, she smirked up at a startled youkai lord.

"Tag, Sesshoumaru... now _you're_ it," she said triumphantly.

She turned loose of his arm and took off at a run. "Maybe I should just go back through the well," she yelled tauntingly over her shoulder, "then you couldn't catch me and I'd win!"

_Minx! _

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest, body tightening at her daring ploy, and with a flash of his fangs, he bolted after her.

Just as she reached the edge of the clearing, he caught her, grabbing her fiercely, he pulled her into his chest, eyes flashing red.

"I win, Kagome - now I will collect my prize," he growled out, before smashing his mouth down on hers.

She gasped at the heat in his eyes, and he took immediate advantage to plunder the depths as her eyes slammed shut and she moaned. He kissed her hotly for several moments, before pulling away just slightly, whispering against her lips, "You are a tease, miko... but this beast will only take so much of that before he will _devour _you."

Kagome's legs gave out, then, the visual that flashed through her mind at that thought almost causing her to go into cardiac arrest, and her mental shields all dropped, leaving her mind open to her tormentor. He snarled faintly as he caught the tail-end of that same visual...

"Yes, miko... your mental picture is correct - mostly. However, I can guarantee you that _when_ that comes to pass, you will not be merely moaning... you will be _screaming _my name_," _he rasped. "That, my dear, is a _promise."_

"Ohh," Kagome moaned, arousal surging so sharply that it hurt.

He lowered them both to the ground then, laying partially over her, and once again took her mouth demandingly, pleased when she instantly responded. As he tasted her, his hands began moving, sliding slowly down her throat, sharp claws trailing lightly over her bare skin, causing her to shiver.

_He's killing me with want..._

He thrust his hips against her as she thought that, grinding his heavy erection against her thigh, and said, "Killing you? Never, miko. I only desire to take you over, to own you... to _possess_ you," he hissed, as his hands made short work of pulling her top apart at the openings.

Faster than she could inhale, his hands had grasped her breasts and were kneading them, as his lips trailed down her chin and over her neck, nipping and kissing the whole way.

Kagome was gone, mind completely lost in a haze, and if he'd pushed it at that point, she wouldn't have even had a thought of resisting. But Sesshoumaru had a plan. He was a very sensual being, and the chase was driving the need between them higher and higher - and he intended to keep it that way for a while yet.

As far as he was concerned, by the time he finally took her, the passion between them would ignite the entire world on fire... and neither of them would ever recover from it.

So, with that thought in mind, he pulled away from her, and standing, he helped a very dazed and confused young woman off the ground. Straightening her attire and his own, he chuckled internally at the look on her face. As much as his body hurt right at the moment from unfulfilled passion, he knew hers did, too, and at that thought, a smug look crossed his features.

Kagome blinked, finding herself standing again, with clothes fixed like nothing had ever happened, and then she caught the self-satisfied look on his face, and flushed angrily. "What game are you playing now, Sesshoumaru?"

Wicked look firmly in place, he said, "War, Kagome... the objective being domination." As fast as he'd shown up earlier, he now disappeared, barriers gone, leaving a slack-jawed young woman behind.

_Total domination, Kagome... I will expect no less than complete submission from you, my onna._

_You will submit, miko - and gladly, by the time I am done with you._

---sSs---

A/N: Damn... now I'm hot. I'd gladly freakin' submit! Special notice goes to sweetmoonfairy, for catching in the last installment that Sesshoumaru is reading Kagome's thoughts. Good job!

Hope everyone enjoys this one... and by the way, kusabana means flower.

Amber


	5. War and a Tiny Piece

**War... and a Tiny Piece**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I do not own - and believe me, I cry myself to sleep every night with that knowledge.

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru stared up into the night sky, content in the knowledge that his little pack, and his miko's pack, were both safe, and lost himself in his thoughts.

He had decided it was time.

Tomorrow, he would be joining up with his baka half-brother's pack. Kagome would be spending as much time with him as she did with her friends. He was going to torture her with his presence - he already knew she desired him - but he was going to turn up the heat.

He intended to back off the actual touching just a bit - he wasn't using the word 'torture' lightly. What he was planning was nothing short of tantric sex...

For the mind.

They'd get to the tantric sex for the _body_ soon enough.

She would never know what hit her, and he wanted it that way. She'd never be able to even look at another male by the time he was done with her - he would own her body and soul - because kami knew, she already owned him that way.

Turnabout _is_ fair play, after all, and _everything_ is fair in love and war.

He planned to use absolutely everything in his conquest of his miko.

---cCc---

Inuyasha was, once again, in a snit. It seemed like every time he turned around, his damn brother was there, hovering somewhere close. The bastard was _hunting _his Kagome, and so far, he hadn't had any luck in putting a stop to it.

Just the other day, she'd come back from the well smelling just like that asshole brother he'd been cursed with, and wearing a dazed expression on her face. He'd known _exactly _what had gone on as soon as he'd gotten close to her, his brother's scent was literally coating her, and it wasn't on top of her clothes, it was on her skin.

He hadn't spoken a word to her since, because he was afraid that if he did, he'd lose himself to his youkai side. He was already fighting it, since the youkai blood also considered Kagome his - and was none too pleased with him at this moment for letting a threat like his brother close to her in the first place.

This crap had to stop - soon.

Or else.

He was abruptly shoved out of his thoughts as the aura of the one being on earth that he despised as much as Naraku began to batter against his, obviously coming straight for them, and stomping forward to where Kagome was walking with Sango, he grabbed her by the arm and flung her behind him, then drew Tessaiga.

"Oi, you fucking prick! Show yourself already... or are you just gonna stay hiding in the trees like a coward?" He was yelling by the time he reached the bottom of that sentence, his rage beginning to fire his blood.

Sesshoumaru stepped into sight, his ward riding Ah-Uhn, and Jaken tumbling along behind, and came to a halt. He simply stared at his brother, not moving, no expression on his face.

Kagome yanked her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp and smacked him in the back of the head, causing the hanyou's eyes to widen. Stalking around to face him, she cut loose.

"What the heck is your problem, Inuyasha? Can't you keep your mouth closed for one dang second?! He's not here to cause a fight - or you'd already be a bloody mess, baka, and you know it!"

She sniffed, and turning her nose up, spun around and faced the male that had the starring role in her decidedly x-rated dreams lately. She could feel Inuyasha tense behind her, knowing he was about to start again, she muttered, "Sit, Inuyasha."

Everyone watched with interest as the hanyou hit the ground.

Wrinkling her nose at the dust that flew up, she asked, "What did you need, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his gaze from his pathetic brother at her words, his blank mask suddenly disappearing into thin air as he met her gaze with a molten gold one.

"What do I need," he mused. With just a touch of a smirk, he flicked a quick glance across her body. "Are you sure you really want me to answer that in front of your friends, miko?"

At that, Inuyasha tried to raise his head, and everyone heard the stream of obscenities from him, until Kagome rolled her eyes and told him to sit again. Sighing, she looked back over at Sesshoumaru, who hadn't once removed his gaze from her.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you here?"

He turned his head slightly, calling over his shoulder for Rin and Jaken to come forward, then gestured at a grassy area a few feet from the road they were currently standing on. Understanding that he wanted them to all gather 'round for whatever he had to say, Kagome, carrying Shippo, Miroku, and Sango holding Kirara obligingly moved over and sat down, actually grateful for a small break.

Inuyasha, however, was still in his crater.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Sesshoumaru locked gazes with Kagome for a moment, and then with a slight bow of his head, looked over at Miroku and Sango, making sure to include them in this.

"This Sesshoumaru feels that it would be best if we were to travel together at this time. Naraku is not far, now, and there would be more benefit in our groups staying in proximity to each other than in staying apart."

At that, Inuyasha erupted from his hole like a comet, screaming all the way.

"No fucking way! There is no damn way we are traveling anywhere near you. If I had my way we'd go travel in another_ land _just to stay as far from_ you _as possible!"

Kagome closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, she wished she could get the baka to shut-up... she really didn't need a migraine right now.

"Inuyashaaa," she said warningly, as she opened her eyes up and glared at him, "if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna s-i-t you so hard, you'll be turned inside out! What he's saying makes sense, which is more than we can say for you."

She shook her head as he started to open his mouth, red rimming his golden eyes.

"Don't, Inuyasha. If you even think about starting a fight, I really _will _hurt you. We don't need this juvenile behavior right now." She rolled her eyes at him. "You know what, forget it, I'm not even gonna talk to you about it at all. He's traveling with us, and that's final."

Sesshoumaru had watched the confrontation with a close eye, and couldn't miss the look of hatred the boy shot him. He sighed. There was going to be a fight - but of course, with Inuyasha, that was no surprise.

Kagome, however, was worth the aggravation of dealing with the stain on the family honor, so he ignored the half-breed, and stood as the others did as Kagome got up and stalked off, anger in every line of her body.

Sending a smirk his brother's way, he moved off, following in Kagome's footsteps, content to modify his pace so he could walk behind her... she had some rather impressive 'assets' and he had every intention of enjoying them as much and as often as he could.

The rest of the group shot each other speculative glances before following the two, with the exception of Inuyasha - he was too busy thinking up every horrible, painful, deadly way he could think of to torture and then kill his older brother.

Yup, things were gonna get really ugly - really, really soon.

At this point, he would almost consider teaming up with Naraku just to kill Sesshoumaru.

It'd almost be worth it.

---cCc---

Kagome sighed, and smiling, leaned back against the tree she sat under with a far-away look in her eyes. They'd eaten, and her and Sango had bathed - privately, for once, since Miroku had been frightened almost to death the moment he'd tried to sneak after the girls by none other than Sesshoumaru.

Now, it was relaxation time before bed, and she was seriously considering taking off for a little private time in the next clearing over just to stare at the stars and have some peace. She just had to figure out an excuse to keep Inuyasha off her ass so she could go.

Just as quickly as that thought hit her, she felt a tug on her soul, and she brightened... Kikyou was around, so that meant the baka would go running after her again - leaving her free to sneak off just like she wanted. It occurred to her, rather suddenly, that this was the first time, _ever_, that she'd thought of the dead miko's presence as a plus... and she was actually hoping he'd just _go_ already. With a slight frown, she wondered at that, not sure when her feelings about Kikyou and Inuyasha had changed.

Deep down, something inside her whispered that she knew full well when her feelings on that had started to change - and why. A very hentai picture flashed across her mind at that - and it wasn't Inuyasha in it with her, but she pushed all that aside, not wanting to deal with it right now.

Inuyasha had dropped out of the tree he was residing in, having just spotted the soul collectors of his other miko. Before he took off, he glared at his brother, then shot a look at Kagome.

"Oi, wench, don't go takin' off anywhere, ya hear me? You'd better stay where Sango and Miroku can see you, and you'd definitely better keep away from that bastard over there," he said, flipping a finger over his shoulder at his brother. "I'll be back soon."

Kagome growled at him in irritation. "I'll do whatever I want, bakayasha, including going off with Sesshoumaru if I feel like it! Who gave you the right to tell me what I can and can't do, anyway... you go off to hang all over Kikyou anytime _you_ want." She snorted in disgust as he snarled at her.

"Just go, Inuyasha... I need some time away from you right now. But if you're not back by the time we're ready to leave in the morning, then we'll leave without you." With that, she turned her head away and gazed out into the field they were on the edges of, pointedly ignoring the fuming hanyou glaring at her.

"This Sesshoumaru agrees with the miko, half-breed. Go, before she subjugates you - or before I do." He blinked, staring blandly as his brother growled loudly at him, before leaping of into the trees, following the glowing youkai trail towards his priestess.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thank goodness he's gone! I was getting ready to pound him."

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome like she'd grown a new head. "You mean, you _wanted_ him to go to Kikyou?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it'll keep him off my ass for the evening. Thank goodness for small favors."

Sesshoumaru raised a single, slender brow as he caught Kagome's eye with his own. "His place is not 'on your ass', miko... that spot belongs to this Sesshoumaru." He let a stern expression cross his face for a moment. "If you would like the hanyou to remain alive, you will keep him away from your ass - and every other part of you. This Sesshoumaru does not share."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and Sango's eyes popped open while Miroku grinned. "Well, well, well. Seems that was a statement of intent if _I've_ ever heard one."

"Indeed, monk. It would also behoove you to keep your own hands from straying where they do not belong." He turned a hard, cold look on the monk, and Miroku gulped and nodded.

Kagome stood up, and sweeping everyone with a glare, said, "I'm going to go for a little walk, guys, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone and not follow me." She pinned a stormy gaze on the daiyoukai. "And that mostly means you!" Spinning on her heel, she marched over to her bag and grabbed her bow and quiver, then stomped off into the trees in the opposite direction from where Inuyasha had disappeared, muttering all the while about possessive dogs.

Sango looked over at a very calm Sesshoumaru.

"How long are you going to wait before going after her, my Lord?"

"Not long."

She shook her head. "Didn't think so."

"Jaken."

The little toad fell all over himself getting to his master, and prostrated himself once he had. "Y-yes, my Lord?"

"You will watch over Rin. Do not follow me."

"Very good, Lord Sesshoumaru, I will take care of Rin!"

Sesshoumaru stood up, and looking up at the sky for a moment, he let a tiny smirk cross his face for just a second, and then he disappeared like a ghost into the night... fully intent on stalking his miko.

---cCc---

"The nerve of him! What does he think I am, some kind of cheap entertainment?" she fumed, staring out across the meadow she'd chosen to hide in. "I can't believe him!"

"What about this Sesshoumaru can you not believe, miko?"

Kagome spun around and gaped up at the tall youkai standing above her, an odd light in his eye. Brow furrowing in a menacing glare, she said, "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? I said I wanted to be _alone_... and I'm not _alone_ if I have company, now am I?' she spat out sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a moment, then chuckled. She looked charming, sitting in the grass, hissing like an angry kitten.

"This, if you haven't figured it out yet, miko, is war... and I can't wage war on a person who isn't present, now can I?" he asked, in an obvious parrot of her words.

She stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about. "Uh, Sesshoumaru, are you sure you're all there? Because you're not making any sense."

Reaching down a hand and grabbing her own, he pulled her up forcibly and then let go of her hand and began circling her like a predator, running a finger along her shoulders as he moved from front to back.

Humming appreciatively as her scent spiked, he said, "Last time I checked, Ka-go-me, I was indeed, 'all here'... but I would not be averse to you looking to make sure that I am not missing anything... _important_."

Kagome's face flushed, and she moaned at what his finger was doing to her... it hadn't moved any lower than her shoulders, but all she could think was, _I never realized something so deadly as a claw could feel so... good..._

Coming around behind her once again, he leaned in close and, still without touching her body with his, ran his claw down her arm lightly, and breathed into her ear, "After all, what kind of war would it be, if I did not have the proper 'weapon' to conduct the 'combat'?"

Fighting the haze threatening to steal her mind, she shivered, then pulled away slowly, attempting to shake herself free of his control.

"Isn't that just a bit trite, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru? Threatening me with your 'weapon'? I've heard better come-ons from teenage boys. What makes you think I'd respond to it from you?"

Once again stepping close, invading her personal space, he pushed her heavy waves of hair out of the way and ran his tongue down her neck, then pulled back and breathed over it, making her shudder, and her mind shut down. Running his claws down her back 'til he came to the curves of her rear, he followed the curve around to her hips, then once again continued down, his claws snagging lightly on the material of her pajamas as they wandered over the outside of her thighs.

"I do not 'think' you will respond to it from me, Kagome - you _are _responding to it." He chuckled, breath fluttering erotically over her neck. "Come, koi... you know you will enjoy it when I finally take you - your body will not let you lie about that."

She whimpered again, wanting to deny his claims, but he was having none of it.

"Think about it, miko. Think of me invading you, conquering your flesh, taking it as my own - you cannot deny me, and you know it. I want to feel you, taste you, take you, in every way there is - and soon, I will." His voice had deepened, thick and heavy like sweet molasses, it was a weapon all on its own - and he knew it.

Kagome moaned at his words, and his soft as a feather touches - they were taking over her mind, and she knew in that moment that he was correct - she couldn't fight him and win. She could feel the rumbling in his chest, and that maddening tip of one claw running over her, back up her thigh, then over her hip to the center of her abdomen, and up... right in between her breasts and then up to her shoulders again, and she was so heated that she was almost in tears as he suddenly moved away from her.

With a mocking smile, he waited 'til she turned and faced him, and said, "It seems that the first skirmish of the war goes to me, miko. I look forward to engaging you in battle again... soon."

She stared as he walked casually away as though nothing had happened, then sank to her knees and let the tears out - she ached so badly in so many places from frustrated desire that she thought she was about to go mad - and he just acted like nothing happened?

"Bastard!" she yelled out, rage and desire twining madly inside her until she couldn't distinguish one from the other.

He just chuckled.

"The word is 'master', Kagome, not bastard," came ghosting back through the trees as she growled, enraged by his arrogance.

_And I am your master, Kagome. I already have you in the palm of my hand - and I play your body like my own personal instrument of heavenly pleasure._

_But don't worry, my little miko... you will soon learn that you have the same power over me._

The daiyoukai winced as he adjusted himself before walking into camp and sitting back down.

He might be winning this war so far, but it was certainly taking it's toll on his own body.

Kagome came back into camp an hour later, and without looking at anyone, went to her bedding and crawled into it, trying like mad to get to sleep, but couldn't, as her body still hummed from his touch, and his words.

Her mind just wouldn't stop racing...

It was a _very_ long night... the first of many, she was sure.

---cCc---

A/N: Could you imagine being hunted by a sex god like Sesshoumaru? Who could ever resist?

Amber


	6. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Truth or Dare **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha; they own me.

A/N: This particular piece is done in two parts because it was simply getting too long to be a good one-shot. The second part is where things begin to get _very _hot.

---cCc---

**Part one: There's just something about Kagome**

_Another day, another dollar, as the saying goes._

Kagome sighed as they walked along the dusty road, wishing, for once, that it would just rain already. It had been a long, dry summer, and there was no end in sight - and on top of that, she had Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to deal with.

_Some people have all the luck, _she thought, sarcasm rolling through her mind. _Why did I have to get stuck with representatives of the Montagues and Capulets? _She giggled a bit, then, at that thought... those two, part of a romantic tragedy? Not happening... _But still_... the thought was funny. And it did seem to describe fairly well the level of disgust between the two.

Sesshoumaru paced along, once again, behind her, wondering what she found so amusing. She'd spent most of the day silent, simply moving ahead, the only times she'd spoken was to sit the hanyou so that everyone could stop for a bit of rest about midday, and to sit him again when his complaining and whining had gotten out of hand.

_I wonder... there is another of her 'games' I remember overhearing her teach the group, she called it 'truth or dare'... I can turn such a game to my purposes, I am sure, with a minimum of thought. _He drifted off into his musings, still highly aware of his surroundings... and the hatred of the baka walking along behind him. He found the thought amusing.

_You will hate me much more before this is all over, Inuyasha - because I will take from you the one thing you can't seem to function without..._

_Kagome._

_Not because it will hurt you, but because I want her... the pain it will cause you is just a bonus - because you do not deserve her. You have betrayed her trust far more than she knows, and now you have lost her._

_She is mine._

---cCc---

Inuyasha stared at his brother's back, hard. The bastard was up to something again... but what?

It was really beginning to creep him out. He could see quite clearly that the frozen wasteland of a daiyoukai was attracted to Kagome, but it couldn't be serious. He hated humans too much... it had to be just a sexual thing. He was looking for a good lay, that's all it could be.

And damned if he was going to let that bastard touch her - especially for something like that. It just wasn't right to think of Kagome and _anyone _in such a manner, and _certainly_ not _that _arrogant prick.

It was time to find out for sure just what was going on in that pricks mind.

He was just getting ready to move forward so that he could corner his brother, when he felt a hand reach over and grab him, and he looked back in surprise when he realized that it was Miroku.

"Come, Inuyasha, walk with Sango and I for a few minutes. We have a need to speak with you."

He growled at him but obligingly slowed his pace to walk with them.

"Well, what it is, spit it out already."

"You should not attempt to get between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Inuyasha, or you will get hurt. He made his intent known to us last night... he sees Kagome as his - and told us so, in front of her." Miroku grimaced as Inuyasha's aura flared in rage.

Sango nodded. "Stay away from it, Inuyasha. Besides, you have Kikyou, and everyone knows how you feel about her - so what Kagome does with her life is her business, not yours."

Inuyasha stopped dead, causing the other two to stop and watch him warily as his aura spiked and his eyes rimmed in red.

"I will never allow Sesshoumaru to have Kagome. _Never_," he hissed viciously.

Sesshoumaru, who had been paying very close attention to the discussion going on behind him turned at that, and with a dark, dangerous look, said, "You have no say in the matter, half-breed. Kagome does not belong to you, she belongs to this Sesshoumaru, and you would do well to practice the wisdom that your friends have attempted to impart to you. Stay away from her and do not attempt to interfere between us."

Inuyasha snarled, muscles tautening, ready to leap at his elder brother, when a "Sit, boy," came flying from the road ahead where Kagome was to be found.

Stomping back to the group, she stared first at Sesshoumaru, and then pinned Inuyasha with a glare that the master of hell himself would have been proud of.

"Listen, you jerk, you have Kikyou. You _don't _have me. I will do what I want, and I will become involved with whoever I want - you don't have any right to object." She flashed a quick glance at the daiyoukai, then looked back at the hanyou that was still plastered to the ground.

"If I want to be with Sesshoumaru, then I will be. And if you don't like it, then you can kiss my ass!"

At that, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, and reached out and pulled her close to him, careful not to injure her on his armor.

"I warned you, miko - if you want him to remain alive, you will not allow him to touch any part of you. I will not share you with anyone, and certainly not_ him_. Remember my words, Kagome - you are_ mine_."

Shippo, who'd scampered away from Kagome when she'd come storming back towards the group and perched himself on Miroku's shoulder, along with the rest of the Inutachi, and Jaken and Rin, stared at the youkai Lord with interest. That was twice he'd claimed her in front of them. Their stares were drawn away when the cursing Inuyasha leapt from his hole and started screaming at the two who were staring each other down and ignoring everyone else.

"Oi! Fuck that, Ka-go-me! You're _my_ miko and I ain't lettin' that bastard have you! End of story, now get the fuck away from him."

"Sit boy." Kagome didn't even look away from Sesshoumaru as she said that - he'd entrapped her eyes with his... and he was purring at her. It was a deadly combination.

Finally, when he felt that she understood his orders and would obey, Sesshoumaru withdrew his eyes from hers and turned them on the hanyou in his hole.

"This Sesshoumaru will not say it again, half-breed. The miko belongs to me. Next time you attempt to challenge me, you will be attacked... no words will be spoken."

Turning, he took his miko's arm, and began to walk off in the direction they'd originally been walking in.

The rest of the group soon followed quietly, occupied with looking back and forth between Kagome and the Western Lord.

No one could have predicted that they'd ever be in this spot... watching the enigmatic Lord Sesshoumaru pursue and claim a ningen miko.

It seemed there was just something about Kagome.

---cCc---

Kagome was highly annoyed right at this moment in time. For some reason, the Lord of the West had decided she belonged to him, and was making no bones about it, telling everyone and anyone, in fact.

In some ways, she'd admit, it was nice. It felt very good to be publicly claimed... for someone to be willing to tell the world that they wanted you. Especially after the years of putting up with Inuyasha and always being thrown over for a walking dead woman.

But, on the other hand, she wasn't an object to be possessed. She was a _person_, and one with a mind of her own, thank you very much, and it worked just fine - she didn't need someone making her decisions for her.

So, bottom line, she needed to come up with a way to get him back... and not just for the possessiveness. There was all that, love 'em and leave 'em crap last night to get him for, too. It was about time to pay him back.

And maybe, she could get out of him just exactly what he was after, too. Because she sure as hell was no ones one night stand or plaything, and she was pretty sure that was what he was after. After all, she was merely ningen, and she was well aware that he didn't care for her race. She couldn't fathom that he would be after her as a mate... it just didn't seem possible.

So, she needed to get him back for his games and his claims, and get him to tell her what he was after - then she could put him in his place for thinking she'd turn whore for him, and move on with her life.

_Hm. Games... what game could I use to get him where I want him?_

Suddenly, she smirked, as the perfect solution presented itself. Tonight, once dinner was eaten and everyone ready for relaxation... she would get him but good.

Looking up at him from the corner of her eye, she smirked even harder.

_It's truth or dare time, Sesshoumaru. It's time for me to strike back._

---cCc---

Later that evening, as they all sat around the campfire, Kagome scooted closer in, and clapped her hands with a wide smile.

"Alright, guys, who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

Sesshoumaru almost choked when she asked that. _Perfect! _he gloated, _she's brought out the very thing I wanted her to._

Kagome looked around with a raised brow as the group came forward and sat down in a circle, even Inuyasha joining in. She was just glad Shippo and little Rin had gone to sleep already. Now all she could hope was that Sesshoumaru would decide to join in.

He did. Standing, he came forward and claimed the spot at her side. He decided to play along as though he didn't know what this game was.

"What is this game you call truth or dare?"

"Well, everyone gets a turn to pick someone and then they ask 'truth or dare', and that person answers whichever they feel comfortable with, the truth or the dare. Once they've chosen, the other person either asks a question of their choice, or comes up with a dare that the person has to complete. Simple."

"I see."

Inuyasha decided this would be a good time to get his asshole brother... since the bastard only wanted a little roll in the hay with his Kagome, he figured he'd just get him to admit that... and then Kagome would never speak to him again. Pleased with his decision, he said, "Oi, Kagome, let's just get to playin' already. Let the fucker figure it out as we go along."

Scooting forward, glaring triumphantly at his brother, he spoke. "I'll go first. So, truth or dare, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Truth."

"What are you _really _after from Kagome, huh? Why are you chasing her? And you can't lie in this game, you have to tell the truth."

Kagome almost choked as the group tittered nervously at that question. What was Inuyasha doing?! That was supposed to be her question!

The youkai Lord just smirked slightly. He knew what his brother and the others all thought he was after, and while this hadn't been the way he'd been intending to make his plans known to his miko, he'd figured that this might get asked, and decided it worked just as well.

"Kagome will be my mate. I will have her as my Lady, at my side for eternity." He tilted his head at his everyone's shocked looks and smirked wider at his brother. "Is that not what you wished to hear, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled, furious. He was lying, he had to be! "I don't believe you, fucker! You just wanna use her and then you'll toss her aside when you're done."

A sudden, deadly look came into the eyes of the daiyoukai then, and he asked softly, with a thread of danger lacing his voice, "You mean, as you did, Inuyasha?" He watched with satisfaction as his brother's face first paled, and then flushed, knowing his point had been made.

Kagome had almost choked when she heard Sesshoumaru's answer to the question. _He really wants me for... forever?_

Sango decided now would be a good time to jump in, so she scooted forward a bit. "My turn! Uh, let's see... Inuyasha. Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha pulled himself from the staring contest he'd been in with his brother. "Feh. Truth."

"Who _really _ate that last pack of ramen from Kagome's bag?"

Everyone laughed as the hanyou frowned and blushed, then, with a surly note in his voice, said, "Fine. I did. It wasn't Shippo, it was me. There, happy now?"

Sesshoumaru decided he would wait a turn before going in for the kill on his miko, so to speak, so he pointed at Miroku. "Monk. Truth or dare."

Miroku chuckled nervously, not sure he wanted to know just exactly what 'truth' the daiyoukai would ask him, so he said, "Dare."

"I dare you to keep your hands to yourself for the next two days. No touching of inappropriate body parts on the slayer."

At that, Miroku went pale, and Sango grinned, and called out, "Yes! There really are kami! _Thank you_, Lord Sesshoumaru." The group burst out with laughter at that - even Inuyasha chuckled. The look on Miroku's face was priceless.

"You ask much, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, a sad, pouty look crossing his face, "but I will abide by it for honor's sake."

"Hn." He turned to look at Kagome. "I believe, miko, that it is your turn."

She grinned evilly. "Why yes, my Lord, I do believe your right. Truth or dare, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked askance at her grin, wondering what she could be up to. For some reason, he was actually a bit nervous at the look on her face.

"Truth."

Kagome's eyes flashed with triumph. "What were you after last night with all of that touching and yet not touching?"

He tossed a quick look at his brother as Inuyasha growled. "It is called seduction, priestess. I will seduce your mind, your heart, and your soul... and then I will seduce your body," he purred, voice once again hot and thick.

Kagome's eyes widened as the rest of the group let out various sounds of shock and surprise. _Wow! Wowow! How does he _do _that? He can make me get all hot and bothered just by talking to me and it's not fair!_

A flash of something hot and primal flashed through his gaze, but before he could say anything, Inuyasha popped up with a new question.

"Sango. Truth or dare?" He wanted to go after his brother again, but he still had to get Sango back.

"Umm," she glanced at Miroku, then back at Inuyasha warily. "Truth."

He grinned. "Do you _really _hate it when the bouzo grabs you?"

She flushed and growled at the hanyou, "Well, umm... _sortaIguessmaybe_... not," she mumbled.

Miroku slanted a gleeful glance her way as he finally worked out her answer from the mumbles she'd let out. "Ha! I knew it! You _do_ like it when I touch you!"

She fisted her hand and thumped him over the head. "Don't get any funny ideas, monk," she growled out as Kagome giggled.

"Okay, my turn. Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... truth."

Sango sent her a wicked look, then glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. "What do you _really _think of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome immediately blushed deep red, and Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he stared at her with interest, obviously waiting for her answer. Inuyasha, on the other hand, let out a low growl and glared at her warningly.

"She hates him. Now let's move in."

"Be quiet, half-breed. You are not Kagome, and I believe the question was asked of her." Sesshoumaru hadn't removed his gaze from Kagome, and she glared over at Sango - a silent promise to get her back implicit within the glare. Sango swallowed hard.

"I... well, uh," she squirmed uncomfortably under everyone's interested gazes, "Fine! _ Ithinkheshotashell_, okay?" she lowered her hot face and stared at the ground. _I am sooo gonna get you back for this, Sango!_

Sesshoumaru grinned internally. _So, she is attracted to me. Not like I didn't know that, but it is good that she admits it aloud - it makes it that much more real._

Inuyasha glared at her. "What the fuck, Kagome!" he shouted. "It's _Sesshoumaru! _How can you be attracted to him?!"

"Just shut up, Inuyasha! At least he's _alive_, which is more than you can say for _your _interest!" Kagome yelled, livid with embarrassment.

At that, everyone burst out laughing - even Sesshoumaru let out a few chuckles. He loved his little miko's fighting spirit.

Before his brother could do more than splutter, he spoke. "I believe it is my turn." He was done with any pretense of playing a game with the others, and went straight in for the kill.

"Truth or dare, Kagome?" he asked, voice silky and heated.

She eyed him warily. "Uhh... dare...?" she said, uncertainly. Her eyes narrowed on him as the corners of his lips lifted. _He's up to something, the sneaky bastard... but what?_

He smirked wickedly at her, and in that moment she knew she was in for it.

"I dare you to bathe with me, Kagome."

_Aww hell! _

She took in his smug, expectant expression, then a thought crossed her mind, and she smirked inside. _Embarrassing as all get out, but if I have to do it... this might just work out. If he's gonna mess with me, I'm gonna make him hurt, too._

_The game is on, Sesshoumaru._

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine. I accept that dare."

---cCc---

Another A/N: Man, who would turn down a bath with _Sesshoumaru?_ Not me...


	7. Truth or Dare Part Deux

**Truth or Dare**

**(Part Deux)**

Disclaimer: I do not own. Maybe if I begged, though... begging... hmmm...

A/N: This is the second part to truth or dare....

---cCc---

**Teasing the Beast**

Kagome rolled her eyes, irritation plain in her expression. She had a particular dare to complete - and she'd like to get to it already. Inuyasha and his arguing and screaming was interfering with what she wanted. Which was to complete her dare. She was miko, she wouldn't back down from any challenge - not even one from the Western Lord himself.

_Especially_ not one that she liked - like bathing with him.

She'd thought she was hallucinating right at first when she'd heard what he'd dared her to do - until Inuyasha started screaming loud enough for her mother to hear - five hundred years in the future. _Then _she'd known it was real... and though she'd been horribly embarrassed, she'd agreed, because she'd decided that it was time for a little payback.

For some unfathomable reason, Lord Sesshoumaru, the regal, gorgeous, and deadly Killing Perfection, had decided that he wanted her, and had been pursuing and tormenting her every chance he got - which was all the time, since he was now traveling with them. Happy, happy, joy, joy, right?

Not.

Bottom line was, some foreplay and anticipation was nice, but he was taking the whole thing_ way _too damn far. He'd gotten her to the point she was willing to strip naked in front of him and bathe... something that would have shocked her to her core a few weeks ago, and now she was planning just how to make him hurt the way he was making_ her _hurt with all his fooling around.

Hmph. Men. Well, okay, not _men_, per say, since he wasn't really a man. But he sure as hell was _all_ male, and she wasn't about to argue with him wanting her. What female in their right mind would?

She didn't understand it, but that didn't matter anymore. He'd teased her unmercifully for several weeks now, and it was time to dish some hurt out on him. It was time to make _him _pant after _her._

Turnabout was fair play, after all.

---wWw---

Sesshoumaru finished undressing and waded into the hot water of the springs, every sense he had heightened almost unbearably at the thought that his vibrant little miko would soon be joining him in the water. A wicked smile crossed his face - this was the first time that she would be seeing him with no clothes... but not the first time for him seeing _her _naked.

Not that he'd be telling her that, of course.

He chuckled for a moment at the memory of the hanyou lying in a crater, out cold. The only part of that statement that bothered him was that he hadn't been the one to do the knocking out. That had come courtesy of a half dozen sits from a thoroughly annoyed Kagome. The fool just never learned - he would take off to go play with his dead miko, but then had the nerve to tell Kagome that she couldn't do the same with him... needless to say, she hadn't been too impressed.

He leaned back against the rocks surrounding the onsen, and closed his eyes, completely relaxed. As soon as his miko joined him, however..._ relaxing _would be the furthest thing from his mind. Tonight would be the first time he would give his onna a nice long taste of the mind-blowing pleasure that she would get every day of the rest of her life as his mate... by the time she left these springs this evening, she would be hooked - and ripe for the taking.

It wouldn't be too much longer now before she wouldn't be able to resist him, before she would have no other thoughts on her mind but submitting to him, totally and completely while he dominated her - taking her from behind, from above, and even from below.

Oh yes... by the time he was finished, she would be begging to be his - and the half-breed would be the furthest thing from her thoughts. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that the fool would never have her - she would belong only to him 'til time ended and the world was finally destroyed.

_His._

_Forever._

---wWw---

She inhaled deeply, gathering all her courage for what lay ahead. She was new at this - she was, after all, a virgin, however, in the time she came from, even virgins knew more about sex than some people here in this time that were considered experienced... and she was about to put to good use all the knowledge she'd gained in her time period.

Sesshoumaru had absolutely _no_ idea what he was in for.

_I can do this... I know I can. After all, what do I really have to feel so nervous about? He's the one that started this whole thing, wasn't like I chased him. _

Taking one last deep breath, she squared her shoulders, and wiped everything from her mind but what she was about to do - then stepped into the clearing around the onsen, and smiled softly at the visual she was met with.

She had deliberately had him go ahead and get into the water before she arrived, planning to start off with a nice, slow striptease for him. This was something she knew how to do - she'd practiced. Of course, her original plans had been to use her talents on a certain dog-eared hanyou, but... since that hadn't worked out, she was perfectly willing to use them on the beautiful male currently watching her from the water.

With a sweet, soft blush, and an innocent look that, if she had but known it, almost had the daiyoukai in an uproar, she glided up to the edge of the water and placed her bathing supplies within reach , then moved back just a bit, and catching his eyes with hers, she smiled slightly, and began undressing.

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit on his miko the moment she entered the clearing, and he watched, breath held, as she blushed innocently, then walked over to the edge of the spring, bringing her bathing items with her and placing them down on the ground.

It took him a minute to realize he wasn't breathing, and he looked away from the tantalizing onna, fighting to make himself calm down - but the moment he looked back up at her, calm went out the window, and his eyes flashed red as a low growl echoed around the clearing.

The woman was _teasing _him - so much for _innocent_.

He watched, completely frozen, as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head, baring, inch by precious inch, her midriff, then up some more, over her breasts, then hitched the offending cloth over her head. As his eyes widened, they locked on the portion of her upper anatomy covered by some sort of binding cloth - exotic, it was made of lace, and he could clearly see the dark aureoles and nipples pressing against the cloth.

He swallowed, hard, anticipation rushing through him at the thought of that cloth coming off.

But instead of that, she instead seemed intent on taking off her bottoms - not that he had a problem with that, either, mind you, and he eyed her lustfully as the colorful material slid sexily down her miles-long legs. He couldn't help but follow the descent of the clothing with his gaze - it was as if his eyes were mesmerized by the movement.

When the skirt reached the ground, she daintily stepped out from the pooled cloth, and his eyes moved back up her body - only to find her center covered by material that matched that binding her breasts... and an annoyed snarl burst from him.

"Miko, I am warning you," he said, voice guttural, "remove your remaining coverings... or I will not be responsible for my actions. Enough of your teasing!"

He was panting, already excited, and Kagome laughed outright. "Oh, I don't think so, _Lord _Sesshoumaru. Are you weaker than a little ningen female?" Her eyes flashed at his growl. "I've only partially undressed, and already you're telling me that you've had enough of my 'teasing', and yet... you've been teasing _me _for weeks... and I've survived."

She blew him a kiss as he growled again, louder, and then turned with a saucy twitch of her hips, presenting her back to the highly aroused inu-youkai. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a scrunchie, and twirling her hair up into a sloppy bun, she let him stare at her back as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting the straps slide slowly down her arms. She glanced flirtatiously over her shoulder, and smiled at the sight of Sesshoumaru transfixed by _her._

_Oh, how empowering this is... even if I am still a bit embarrassed and unsure, obviously, it isn't hurting the show any, if_ his _reaction is any indication._

"Miko," came hissing out from between clenched teeth, "you toy with your fate. Finish this - now," he snarled, almost feral by this time.

"If you say so, my Lord," she hummed, smile obvious in her voice. She grabbed the elastic of her panties on each hip and smoothed her hands down her thighs almost caressingly, pushing the scrap of lace and silk down, and then once again, stepping out of them. She crouched gracefully and picked them up, tossing them over to land on top of her other things, and then, as he let out a purring growl of approval, she turned, letting him catch his first sight of her, bare and glowing before him.

Sesshoumaru almost passed out when she turned around, and it took every bit of control he had to stay where he was and not pounce on her immediately. He had known he wanted her for _months _but this was something else entirely. He wanted to devour her, to own her, to be permanently buried within her.

As all these thoughts and feelings crashed through him, his beast clashed with his will, leaving him completely frozen, every muscle locked as he fought himself - this was killing him, and he began to wonder about his sanity in dragging this mating dance out. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Be damned if the minx would force his hand - he'd take her in his own time - and at his own pace.

He had full intentions of driving her and himself totally insane before taking her - he _would _resist her sirens call this night...

If it was the last thing he did.

At this rate, it just might be.

Kagome snickered internally as she watched him fight himself, his eyes flashing red several times as his beast attempted to take over. Finally, as his eyes returned to their normal gold, she decided it was time to up the ante.

Walking gracefully into the water, she kept her gaze downcast demurely, and moved up to face him, stopping only inches from his heaving chest.

"May I bathe you, my Lord?"

His knees went weak, and he almost fell over, but just managed to catch himself. Not giving anything away, he nodded severely, and moved to sit down on the natural rock shelf along the edges, turning his back to her in the process.

"My hair first, miko... please."

Kagome's eyes widened and she choked. "Did... did you just...?"

He lifted a slender, regal silver brow and glanced over his shoulder at her, heated amusement flickering in his gaze.

"Yes, Kagome, I said 'please'. I _do_ have manners, and I know how to treat those that I see as worthy. It is just that there are not many I see as worthy. You, my miko, are now one of those few."

She blinked. "Wow. Uh, okay. So, you want me to do your hair first." Smiling, she reached out and grabbed her shampoo - it was a special one with a very light fragrance, and one that was was rather exotic... lemongrass. It was her absolute favorite.

Holding it out for him to scent, she asked, "Is this acceptable?"

He sniffed, then nodded. "Pleasant. You may proceed, Kagome." He sighed and leaned back just slightly as she began massaging it through his hair.

"So... what made you dare me to do this, Sesshoumaru? Was it the whole naked thing?" She blushed, not able to make that question come out any better.

He smirked inwardly, knowing she was blushing from the increase in her body heat coming from behind him.

"Yes and no. Of course, I wanted to see you without clothing, I want to see you this way often," he purred, "however, mostly, what I wanted was _touch._ Grooming each other is something mates do, and as I will be your mate, I felt it was a good time to begin integrating certain behaviors into your daily life, so that you have time to get used to such things."

She allowed her fingers to scratch his scalp firmly, smiling wickedly when he began a soft growling. And then what he'd said clicked in her mind, and she frowned.

"Wait just a darn minute... what do you mean 'you will be my mate'? Don't I have a say in this?" she asked huffily.

He leaned back further, enough so that suddenly, her chest was pressed up against his flesh, and he almost moaned at the feel of her tight nipples teasing his back.

"No, miko, you do not," he answered her sibilantly. "You are _mine_. I will not allow you to get away from me, so do not even think of attempting to run and slip through your well. If you do, I will follow you." At her gasp, he chuckled sexily.

"And yes, Kagome, I can get through the well. I have been planning to take you for a _very_ long time - and when I plan, I make sure to cover _everything._ That, in your case, includes your time traveling."

Kagome had been on autopilot the whole time he was talking, her mind whirling with what he was saying. In the meantime, her hands had continued their task, and she finally managed to choke out, "Okay, rinse," and when he slid under the water, she let out the breath she'd been holding for far too long - explosively.

_Why? I don't understand _why_ he's after me! Me! A simple ningen miko... this whole thing just makes no sense. And he's put so much effort into this whole thing, too. There has to be something else for him in this - it can't be about me. It's just not possible._

She squeaked in shock as he came back up out of the water like a god right in front of her, and grabbed her by the waist. Eyes wide, she followed his progress up, 'til she had her neck arched hard trying to see his face... and he took that as an invitation, leaning down and dragging his fangs along the taut flesh of her neck. If he hadn't been holding her up, she'd have collapsed into the water.

Mind getting hazy again, she clenched her eyes closed, determined to fight off the effects of naked, wet, _intoxicating _Sesshoumaru, and continue on with her plan of making him hurt as much as he'd been doing to her. Little did she know that he was already hurting - in some _very_ interesting places.

Swallowing hard, and pulling in some much-needed air, she backed away from him and said, "Stay there, Sesshoumaru. Now I have to wash your body." She stepped backward until she could grab her soap, and pouring a generous amount onto her little scrubby, she moved slowly back towards the daiyokai, who watched every move she made with red-tinged eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh... I'm going to touch him... I'm going to touch _naked _Sesshoumaru!_

Kagome's hormones were by now in a complete uproar, and fighting off the desire to just knock him over and jump his bones, she reached out and, beginning with his shoulders, pressed the scrubby into his flesh, and began moving it.

She washed him with long, smooth strokes, keeping her touch firm. She held his shoulder with her other hand, for a moment, then began softly running it along his skin on the opposite side of where she was currently washing. The contrast between the firm strokes on the one side and the soft, barely there movements of her other hand on his other side soon had all his attention, and so it wasn't a surprise that when she moved closer to him, she got a first-hand accounting about just how turned on the youkai lord was...

All she could think was, _Oh my gods, he's huge! _

While she wasn't really surprised at his reactions, after all, that's what she'd been after, she was still _shocked_ at the feel of it, and she flushed a deep red and backed away just a bit, before moving around to wash his back. She needed the breather, frankly.

_Man, I really wasn't using my head when I thought this one up. Seducing him is one thing... but I didn't realize I'd be seducing myself, too. _She wanted to smack herself in the head. _Duh. I won't try something like _this_ again in a hurry._

Sesshoumaru was still trying to regain control, but the things she was doing to him were _not _helping. It was time to figure out just what the little vixen was trying to accomplish with all of this - although he suspected he already knew.

Reaching out and grabbing her hand as she made to move around to his front again, he took a deep breath and asked, "Miko, what do you hope to gain with your actions this night?"

Her eyes darted up to him in surprise, and then she grinned internally when she saw the fight he was having to control himself - looked like she'd already achieved her goals for the night... and all she'd done is gotten naked and washed his upper body and hair. She was dancing around inside her mind like a fool.

_Ha! Made you hurt back, Sesshoumaru! At least it isn't all one-sided. I was right - this little exercise has been _so_ good for the old ego..._

Kagome smiled up at him innocently, before pulling her arm away from his grasp, and wading back over towards her bathing supplies. Picking up the shampoo, she quickly soaped up and began scrubbing her hair.

"Well, I don't know. You're the one that dared me to do it. And as for asking to bathe you," she shot him a little-girl look, "I just wanted to move past being embarrassed and decided if I was gonna be in here, then I may as well take it to the next level and get it over with."

Sesshoumaru growled at that, not liking the implication that it had been casual for her. He watched, aroused as he'd never been before, as her pert breasts perked even more with her hands buried in her hair, and realized that his body _hurt _it was so tight with want. Again he questioned his desire to drag out the mating dance... he didn't want to die of frustration because he was trying to seduce her - that would make the whole thing rather pointless.

He sighed. He'd have to really re-think this whole thing - if she could seduce him like this without even trying...

Kagome snickered. He'd been lost in thought now for several minutes, and she was done with her bath. Time to get out and get away while the getting was good - she knew full well she'd never get away with this kind of thing again... in all actuality, it was lucky she had this time. They didn't tell you not to tease the animals for no reason, after all. And teasing _Sesshoumaru..._ well, it was just time to go.

Grabbing her towel from the ground, she hopped out of the water and, taking her supplies with her, hurried to the other side of the clearing before the Lord even knew she'd moved, and got dressed fast, pulling on her sleep shorts and shirt faster than she'd ever known she could move.

As soon as she was dressed, she walked back out and caught his eye, trying not to blush forty shades of red as she realized he was not in the water anymore and certain - things - were standing at attention.

Acting as nonchalant as she knew how, she grinned at him, and said, "As for what I was trying to accomplish with _that_," she gestured at his lower anatomy without looking directly at it, "I just wanted you to realize - it's _really _not nice to tease. Especially for so long. If you're gonna start something, Sesshoumaru... finish it." She started to turn, then said, "Oh, and don't forget to finish bathing." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back to camp, leaving an astounded - and frustrated - youkai Lord behind her.

She'd made her point.

Better than she'd realized.

Growling and snarling with frustrated desire, and afraid if he looked he'd find himself with balls of a certain azure color, he realized that he was going to have to move faster with his bitch... apparently, she didn't like the scenic route.

_That's just fine, my miko. If you want to take the faster way, then that's what we'll do. But by the time I'm finished with you, you won't be walking for a week._

_In fact, it will probably _take _a week for me to sate myself enough in you to even let you get up, let alone anything else._

_I think you're going to find, Kagome, that you've just bitten off more than you can chew. You challenged me..._

_And now you are going to suffer the consequences._

---wWw---

A/N: Right about here I have to say that I don't think I'd be as brave as her - teasing the poor male like that, not to mention, I wouldn't have been able to walk just _thinking _about all the lovely 'bits' that were standing to 'attention'. But at least Kagome got her own few hits in - because from here on out, Sesshoumaru's gonna have her in the palm of his hand. Lucky girl. (Sigh)


	8. Master and Servant

**Master and Servant**

Disclaimer: If I owned, that word 'disclaimer' wouldn't be there... come to think of it, this whole sentence wouldn't be here. However, since it _is _here, you can take it as proof that I do_ not _own the characters of Inuyasha. I also do not own the rights to the song titled 'Master and Servant' by Depeche Mode. I wouldn't mind owning Depeche Mode, though.

A/N: This is the only warning... lime ahead. Not quite lemon, but definitely more than what's gone on so far.

---vVv---

Kagome sighed, irritation plain in the expression on her face, and in the tonal quality of her voice. Ever since the night before, when she'd bathed with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had been on a rant - and one that was getting _extremely_ old.

The whole thing stemmed not from any love the hanyou had for her, after all, he'd made it plain enough time and again that he loved Kikyou, and she could never measure up to that. No, what this whole thing came from was the tendency of said hanyou to look at her as some sort of mindless possession.

She was just about to sit him to hell and then bite into his thick hide, when she stiffened. A certain tingling feeling came over her, and she growled in ever-growing irritation. Jewel shards were closing in on their position, and that meant only one thing...

Kouga.

Now, at this point, this was a _very _bad thing. Normally, it was just mildly annoying. Ookami shows up talking big, gets into pissing contest with Inuyasha, she finally gets tired of the noise and sits the hanyou, Kouga mouths off a little more, then whirls off, and things get back to normal after Inuyasha rants for a little while.

Simple way to deal with things would be to just let it go the same route this time, ne?

Not.

Because _this _time, she was being claimed (again with the possessive crap, she couldn't figure out what was with all these youkai anyway) by a very powerful daiyoukai Lord - one who had no equal, and would easily, and probably gladly, dismember said ookami.

Now, just because she found Kouga's posturing when it came to her annoying, didn't mean she wanted him dead, or even injured... the only one that would probably get a kick out of the coming confrontation was Inuyasha himself as he watched the baka argue with his brother.

With another, even more irritated sigh as she watched Inuyasha stiffen and snarl in rage when he picked up Kouga's scent on the wind, Kagome turned her back and walked towards the back of the group to stand with Sango and Miroku.

When they looked at her with confusion, she said, "Kouga." Their faces cleared, and they nodded in sympathy and understanding.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome's actions and his brother's rage at the scent of the ookami whelp that was approaching. Since Kouga wasn't around much, Sesshoumaru had not been privileged to be around watching his miko at the times when Kouga had shown up before - thus he was not aware of what was about to happen.

He wasn't one to appreciate surprises....

---vVv---

Kouga, completely unaware of the new competition that he had for 'his woman', bull-dozed his way right into the middle of the group as he always did, not even stopping to note the presence of a dragon, a female child, and a toad youkai - let alone Sesshoumaru himself.

This, as it turned out, was a huge mistake. The first of several that he was about to make.

The moment that he arrived, of course, he immediately grabbed for her, not even paying attention when she backed up and tried her best to keep from being touched. The only thing he noticed was her scent, which he was pissed to note smelled strongly of Inu - much more strongly than normal.

"Oi! What the fuck is going on around here? Why does _my woman _stink like Inu?!" he roared. His fur was standing on end, and he was being so obtuse, he hadn't even paid attention to the fact that the Inu he was scenting _wasn't _Inuyasha.

The moment that he said that, he found himself flying through the air towards a large meadow on the side of the road, and being hammered by an _immense _aura - one that was dangerously enraged.

"Tell me, ookami, why I should not disembowel you here and leave you to die?" Sesshoumaru hissed. He wasn't going to let this go, and the talking pelt laying on the ground before him was going to be entering a world of agony quite soon. _No one _was about to take the miko he'd decided was _his _away from him - least of all a pitifully weak ookami cub.

"What the hell?! _Lord Sesshoumaru_?! Why the hell are you attacking me? I haven't done a damn thing to you!" Kouga was at his most obtuse at that moment, still not putting the Inu scent covering Kagome, and Sesshoumaru's rage together to make two plus two.

"You touched that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru, ookami cub, and for that, you will pay," he ground out, eyes bleeding red.

"What?! I didn't touch anything but... my... woman..." he trailed off slowly as the Inu Lord before him snarled and snapped his fangs. It finally occurred to him what the problem was, and suddenly, he was unsure of what to do.

At that moment, Kagome came running up and threw herself at Sesshoumaru, hoping that having his arms full of her would keep the daiyoukai from killing Kouga, and was gratified when his arms immediately came around her and he lowered his head, nuzzling into her neck without taking his gaze off the young, foolish male before him.

At that, Kouga let what little brains he possessed fall right out of his head, and growling, he snarled at the Inu daring to touch 'his woman'.

"She's mine! I claimed her long ago, Sesshoumaru, and I won't back off!" Kouga's blue eyes flashed to red as well, and things were about to get ugly.

Letting out a howl that Inuyasha immediately recognized, Sesshoumaru managed to hold his anger long enough for his brother to reach them and pull Kagome away... and then he pinned the ookami with a death glare.

"You have gone too far, whelp, and you have not the power to defeat me! Kagome is mine, she will always _be _mine, and there is nothing you can do to change that!" he snarled heatedly. With that said, he let his beast take control, and with a flash of light, his true form stood before them, poison breath flowing over the meadow and red stare of hatred pinning the hapless Kouga to the ground before him.

It had finally occurred to the ookami prince that he'd just gone a little too far, and that the moment Sesshoumaru had decided to claim Kagome, he'd lost her - because the Inu Lord was correct - Kouga was no match for him, and it was silly to try to fight him for her.

After all, he couldn't mate her if he was dead, anyway, which it looked like he was about to be.

He winced, and braced himself for the coming impact, and not a moment too soon, as one mighty paw came flying towards him and smashed him into the trees - on the other side of the road. He landed with a crash and a groan, and realized with horror that the daiyoukai was literally going to kill him, and he wouldn't even need some fancy manuever, he'd just step on him, crushing him like an insignificant insect.

Kagome managed to get away from Inuyasha by sitting him into a crater, and not a moment too soon, as she could see Sesshoumaru getting ready to leap across the road and continue mauling what was left of Kouga. Making her way quickly over to him, she glared upwards, meeting his fiery, irate gaze head on.

"Sesshoumaru, if you ever want to get to the whole 'mating' part of things that you've been talking about, you will stop that right this minute!" She gestured in the direction of the fallen Kouga. "Wouldn't you say this is just a little bit of _overkill_? You should be ashamed of yourself! Now I suggest you come back down here right now, and you can stop growling at me, too. I'm not impressed."

Sesshoumaru stared down at his tiny onna, processing her demands. Looking at her, he could tell she meant what she said, but he didn't like it, and with another growl, he glared back at her, hoping to get her to back down.

"_Really_, Sesshoumaru. How could you even think of fighting him?" Putting her hands on her hips, she stared up at him with anger flaring in her aura. "He's in no way, shape, or form your equal. This is so far from a fair fight I can't even laugh at it! I think I need to go find a big stick and throw it for you, just to see if I can get you to chase it... maybe it'll get your attention off Kouga. _ And _it might just embarrass your high and mightyness to be caught playing fetch like a puppy," she said with a sniff, turning her nose up at him.

That was all she wrote for Sesshoumaru, as his brother snorted with laughter and the rest of the group watched with ill-concealed humor. With a deep growl, he reached down and gently grasped the miko in his mouth, and took off with her to find a bit of privacy.

The hell with fetch, it was time for her to learn a new game: Master and Servant.

---vVv---

"Ugh!" Kagome wrinkled her nose in irritation, completely grossed out as Sesshoumaru finally found a spot to his liking and landed, setting her down gently on the ground. "Now I'm covered in dog drool!"

A light flashed, and when it faded, the daiyoukai stood before her in all his glory, a haughty look on his face.

"I beg to differ, miko," he said, arrogance oozing from his voice. "There is no 'slobber' on you anywhere, as this Sesshoumaru does not _drool, _unless it is poison, in which case, you would not still be alive. Cease your complaining this instant, woman."

Kagome growled at him, eyes narrowed. "Listen here, you big oaf, I don't have to do anything I don't want, got that? I don't belong to anybody but_ myself_, until I _choose _to do so." She turned her nose up at him as he began to growl back at her, and folded her arms across her chest. "And why did you bring me out here, anyway?"

At that, he stopped growling, and started that peculiar purr-like sound that she'd never heard from anyone but him. It made her weak in the knees, and she, rather resentfully, wondered if that was why he did it - once again, the thought that this whole thing wasn't fair flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened greatly as he began to stalk her, and she stepped back, not sure she liked the look in his eyes at that moment in time.

"I am going to teach you a new game, miko. It is called 'master and servant'." A sinful spark lit his golden eyes from within, and his voice dropped several registers to vibrate through her body as deliberately as an actual touch would have.

"Can you guess, little onna, which of us is the master, and which the servant?" he whispered, even that light breath carrying seduction in its deep, quiet tones.

_It's soo not fair! _her mind wailed again, as her body instantly began a meltdown, every illegal, sinful, and wrong act that he could enact upon her willing body played out in technicolor detail in her poor, overloaded mind. _Why, why, _why_ do I get so weak- willed in his presence! _

She could see the knowledge of her aroused state in the flash of his eyes, and the delicate sniff he took of the air around them, and he grinned suddenly, moving forward towards her like silk flowing across the ground.

"Sesshoumaru... wh-what are you doing?" she asked, taking another step back in apprehension. "N-now, there's no need to get so close, is there?"

"There is every need, my little miko -_ every _need," he purred. "You wanted me to stop teasing? Then I will not tease - I will promise." The moment he finished the last part of the sentence, he rushed forward, and grabbing her up, pressed her against a large rock formation conveniently placed for his use.

Reaching up with one hand, he quickly unfastened his armor, uncaring as it dropped to the ground at his feet, and then molded his body tightly to hers, reveling in the deep moan that full-body contact elicited from her. There was just something about her voice when it responded to something that he was doing to her that drove him wild...

Tilting her chin up with one clawed finger, he sealed his mouth over hers with a groan that was just as deep as hers had been. He knew that despite what had happened last night, she had no true idea of just how deeply every little thing she did affected him. It was an oversight on her part that he was completely willing to use to his advantage, because he was well aware that it would not last forever, this ignorance of hers. The only reason it even existed now was because of her low self-esteem... all thanks to the baka half-brother his great and terrible father had saddled him with.

It was something that he would take great pleasure in changing about her - the _only _thing he felt she needed to change. In every other way, she was perfect. It was time to show her that - time to take things quite a bit further than he had up to this point.

Pulling reluctantly from her lips, he asked huskily, "So, little one... have you figured it out yet?"

Kagome stared at him, mind whirling and still dazed. "Wh-what? Figured out what?"

He leaned down again and nipped her lip, then licked over it. "Which of us is the master... and which the servant?"

She blinked. "Uhhh... I'm the s-servant?"

He chuckled lightly, taking her lips again and slanting softly over them, then pulling slightly away and suckling on her bottom lip, before releasing her. "Not this time, my kusabana. This time... _I_ am the servant. As your servant, my Lady, it is my duty to pleasure you - my duty... and_ my _pleasure." He nuzzled into her neck, nipping and suckling her flesh, before pulling her shirt to the side, baring more of her skin.

"Next time, little onna, you can be the servant, but for now...." he trailed off as he reached the base of her neck, and lightly nibbled at the hollow he found there. "For now, I will pleasure _you." _

_And make sure at the same time that my scent lays over yours so thickly that no one, even a weak ningen, will be able to miss it. You're mine, Kagome, no matter how much you try to deny it, or fight it. You cannot escape me._

Kagome trembled at his declaration, knees weakening, and he smiled against the skin of her neck as his hands began to wander down her sides. Reaching the bottom of her shirt, he swiftly pulled it over her head, completely ignoring her squeak of outrage, and tossed it aside. Pulling back just slightly, he stared down at the binding she wore across her chest, then traced his finger along the edges of it.

"Perfection," he hummed lightly. Leaning down, he followed the finger he'd used with his tongue, then lifted his head and with an arrogant flick of his hair over his shoulder, he bent and bit the bra in half right between her breasts, then pulled it away from her chest with his teeth, leaving it gaping open as she gasped in outrage.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop that..." she trailed off into a moan as he immediately sucked a tight nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and inducing tremors that sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core. Completely unbidden by her, her hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair, and she arched into his mouth, breath hissing between her teeth as he growled approvingly when her motions more firmly settled her nipple in his mouth.

"No, miko, I will not stop," he rumbled against her breast, knowing the vibrations were stirring her arousal to new heights. "You are mine to taste - mine to touch, and mine to take. I am your servant - but at the same time, I am your master." He licked his way to her other breast, repeating his motions on it, leaving her almost sobbing with pleasure.

He chuckled. "What is the matter, Kagome? Do you not like my game?"

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! You know that's not it! You're teasing me again, and you promised you wouldn't." She slumped, if he had not been holding her up she would have fallen, and noting that, he swiftly turned, and laid her out on mokomoko, before resuming his previous position against her.

"That is where you are wrong, little one. I am not teasing," he rasped, passion beginning to blind him. "This time, I _will_ pleasure you, make no mistake." With that, he pulled her skirt from her, not even paying attention to where it landed, and stared down at her with eyes of molten gold... eyes dark with want and need.

Kagome was mesmerized by the look in his eyes, and she watched, unable to look away as he lowered his head and began kissing and nipping her skin, moving from just under her breasts, lower, across her belly, and down, right to the edge of her panties. It didn't take long before they joined the rest of her clothing on the ground, leaving her clad in nothing but his scent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red the moment her last covering came away from her as her arousal thickened in the air around them immeasurably, and he had to fight his beast in that moment more than he ever had before.

_No! Now is for her pleasure, not ours! Our time will come soon enough._ Lowering his head, he pried her thighs apart forcefully, suddenly _needing _to taste her more than he needed to breathe - he _needed_ to know how she would react to the feel of his tongue on her in places no other had ever ventured.

He got his answer as she arched up with a scream the moment his mouth met her most private place, and he growled in heated pleasure - her reaction was everything he could have hoped for and more as she cried out again and again as his tongue found every sensitive place and delivered pleasure the likes of which she'd never known.

Kagome couldn't think at all, there was no thought in her mind, only wonder at the feelings the beautiful male above her was invoking in her body. She writhed, she twisted, she _screamed _for him, and encouraged, he moved his fingers down, and slowly, ever so slowly, penetrated her with one.

_Kami... she's so tight on just one finger! _

A few strokes, and he gently eased another inside, all the while suckling and nipping softly at her pearl, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before she came...

And just as he growled into her, giving her that little bit extra with the vibrations passing into her body, she came apart with a choked scream in his arms, arching so hard off the ground he feared for a moment that she would break her back. Panting, body so tight he could barely breath, he pulled back and stared at the woman before him, awed by the response to his ministrations.

Her eyes opened slowly, Kagome flushed even deeper when she caught him staring at her, the lust in his eyes evident even to one as unused to such things as her, and suddenly, she felt bad that she had been pleasured so well, and yet, he had not received any from her.

Lowering her eyes shyly, she asked softly, "What about you, Sesshoumaru? I-it hurts, doesn't it? Being unfulfilled, I mean? At least, that's what I've been told," she mumbled, still unable to look up at him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, voice still raspy with desire, he said, "I will be fine, Kagome. After all, this was the point of our little game - I was the servant this time. I believe I served you well, ne?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She sat up then, still unable to look at him, and looked around for her clothes, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. "Umm, well... yeah," she whispered, completely unsure of herself in that moment. She had fallen into his seduction so easily - would he think less of her for that?

Eyes narrowing on her, he asked, "What is wrong, my onna? Did I do something to displease you?" He watched as she moved to grab her clothes and began dressing - minus the bra, which had been destroyed by overeager fangs.

She jerked her head around at that, horrified that he would think that. "No! No... it's not... that," she said, shame coloring her voice, and suddenly, he understood.

With a raised brow, he reached for her and pulled her into him. "Do you think that I would think less of you for responding to me so beautifully? You are to be my mate, Kagome, of course I want passion from you. I want you to desire me as I desire you. There is no shame in this, miko - there would only be shame were you to react this way to another," he finished, a growl rumbling from his chest at the thought.

He looked down at her then, a knowing light in his eye. "But you never have reacted that way to another, have you, my miko? Not even the half-breed when you thought you cared for him as a mate. You have only given _me _your passion, and for that, I am well pleased."

Kagome nodded, knowing he spoke the truth. She never had reacted that way with anyone else - in fact, she'd always been embarrassed at Inuyasha even catching a peek of her naked, and she'd been horribly shocked when she'd caught sight of _him_ naked. Not so with Sesshoumaru. All he had to do is look at her and she was a puddle on the ground.

Smiling slightly, but still unable to meet his eyes yet, she said, "Before you, I didn't really realize what passion was, or what it was to desire someone. I'm glad now that I didn't... I'm glad that you're the one teaching me," she said, shyly, a rosy flush still painting her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, determined to take control of his racing blood, he pulled her face up to his and kissed her softly. "I will be the only one to 'teach' you, my miko. Never will I let another taste what I have, that I promise you." He pulled away and raised a brow at her. "This means that I will make clear to any others that think to attempt to cross me in this, that you are off-limits... even if I must fight to do so."

He sighed at her suddenly narrowed eyes. "However, for your sake, I promise that I will not kill - only maim," he said, amusement filtering through his voice at her huff. Shaking his head, he picked up his armor, and resettled over his shoulders, then held out a hand to her.

"Come, my Kagome. It is time to return to the others... unless you want to take over my duties as servant..." he trailed off suggestively, brow raised questioningly.

She flushed immediately, and he chuckled again. "I am only teasing, little onna. I have yet to teach you of how to please me... but be assured, that lesson is coming, miko..._ very _soon."

And with that, he pulled her into his arms, and forming his light orb around them, he streaked off in the direction of their group.

_Yes, Kagome... soon. The fire is burning brightly within you - and very shortly, it will rise up and consume us both... and like the phoenix of legend, when we emerge from the flames, we will be a new creation - we will be One Being, One Soul._

_Eternally._

---vVv---

Second A/N: You know, I'm really beginning to get jealous of Kagome. I'd be Sesshoumaru's servant any day - but nooo, I'm not so lucky.


	9. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game**

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. Only own the laptop this was typed on and the _slightly_ twisted imagination it came from.

A/N: This one is a _little_ more on the serious side. It addresses more of the emotional part of things, rather than the carnal... although we'll get back to the smut in the next installment - can't stay away from good old-fashioned smut for too long, after all.

---xXx---

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly...._

Kagome shivered as those words slid through her mind. Ever since the other day, when he'd run off with her after smashing Koga around, and played his little game of Master and Servant with her, she'd felt hunted - even more than she had _before. _His eyes were almost always on her, filled with a heat and desire that he made no effort to hide, and in fact, was almost acting as though he _wanted _everyone to know what he was thinking, and who he was thinking about.

A sigh broke from her, and at that tiny sound, Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared straight at her, a hot, hungry look in his eyes that had her knees so weak it was a wonder she could even walk. The tension between them was strong, and she knew it was only a matter of time 'til their next 'encounter'.

Her brow furrowed as she wondered, again, and for the millionth time, she was sure, just what his next move would be, exactly. He, for some unknown reason, was determined that things would move at a certain pace between them, and wouldn't budge on that. What she couldn't figure out was why.

What was he holding out for?

---xXx---

Sesshoumaru caught her gaze with a hot look, eyes shining like molten gold, letting her see _exactly_ how he felt, and something inside clenched victoriously when she shivered and her eyelids slid to half mast. After the taste of her he'd had the other day, it was an exercise in control not to throw her down and mount her right there in the road in front of everyone... his blood was boiling him alive, and his lower regions ached so badly he wasn't entirely sure how he was able to walk.

But he couldn't give in. Not yet. Because of the strength of her reiki, reiki that would try to purify his mark and seed if he mounted her now, he had to wait. Until he could get her body attuned to his desire, he had to hold out. If all he had wanted was a quick rut, then that would have been no problem, but he wanted _forever, _he wanted everything of her, heart, soul, body and mind_, _and for his mark to take and hold, her body would have to be so deep with want for his, that his youki could overpower her reiki without damaging her.

It was getting there... oh, it was _definitely_ getting there. He had her where he wanted her. She wanted him, _almost _as much as he wanted her, now, so it was only a matter of time. Plus, he wanted Naraku out of the way. Once he finally got his little onna, he would allow no interruptions, and Naraku was _always _interrupting something.

Which made it a good thing that the bastard dark hanyou was soon to be brought down. Because he had no intentions of tolerating any more delays in getting his miko where he wanted her - or should he say, getting into his miko where he wanted to be? Far as he was concerned, he'd gladly spend the rest of his life with some part of his body buried in hers... there was nothing on earth quite like his onna.

His. Always his, only his, first and last his. No one else would ever be allowed to know the pleasure and light that was his Kagome.

Too bad for them that they all missed out and would never see the promised land. Just like the Western Lands, these lands belonged only to him.

His onna. His mate.

Just... his.

He captured her eyes again, spearing her with a possessive, openly desirous look - and watched as she returned it with interest.

Yes, it would be soon - although even soon couldn't be soon _enough._

---xXx---

Inuyasha watched the looks between Kagome and Sesshoumaru bitterly, angry that he hadn't been able to put a spike in his bastard half-brother's plans to steal _his _miko. The whole thing was pissing him off beyond anything - and he was beginning to seriously contemplate different ways pf possibly killing his brother off. He'd even gotten to the point where he was about ready to have Kagome go home, and then _keep _her there... since Sesshoumaru couldn't get through the well, and he could, it was one solution to the problem.

Of course, with that bloody bastard, there were downsides to it, too. He was sure that the moment Sesshoumaru realized what he was up to, the game would be over, and he would be dead. Not the outcome he was particularly hoping for. Maybe he could be bribed? After all, there had to be an ulterior motive with this whole thing - it couldn't be that Sesshoumaru _really_ wanted to mate Kagome.

There had to be something else.

Maybe he could get his brother to tell him what he was _really _after. It was probably the whole Tessaiga thing again - but then again, maybe not. Whatever it was, though, he was certain he could work with it... especially if it would get the youkai Lord off his miko. Kagome was his, and he wasn't willing to share. Her attention should be on _him, _not his brother, end of the fucking story.

Mind made up, he moved forward to his brother's position, and waited for him to glance over, acknowledging his presence. While normally he'd just start talking, he needed to keep his cool right now if he had any hope of getting to his brother's real reason for chasing Kagome.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru." He kept his gaze pinned on his brother, and watched his brow raise in surprise that he was actually talking instead of yelling. Nice to know he could be caught off guard, too. "I wanna talk to you about the situation with Kagome. I don't want to see her hurt, so whatever it is that you're after, why don't you just tell me, and we'll see if we can work it out."

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at his brother's words. He still wouldn't believe that he truly wanted the miko.

"Why do you insist on believing that I have an ulterior motive in my pursuit of Kagome? Do you find her so unworthy that you cannot imagine anyone wanting her because you do not? You might prefer cold, dead flesh, but I can guarantee you, I do not. I want my onna warm... and willing."

"Keh! That's not it, you bastard, and you know it. But you hate humans, and hanyou even more - and if you mated Kagome, you'd be dealing with the devil, in your own beliefs. I don't get how you think I'm gonna believe that she's what you are truly after, when you've spent centuries hating father for mating a weak ningen and siring me!"

"It does not matter what you believe, half-breed. I will tell you, however, the difference in what I do, and what father did. Your mother was a simple ningen, with weak blood. Why do you think you suffer from those transformations? Because her blood is too weak to match our father's." With a quick sideways glance at his brother, he sighed at the look of pain on his face.

"With Kagome, yes, technically, my heir and any other pups will be hanyou - but they will not suffer what you have. Kagome's blood is more than powerful enough to match mine. I would not have a child of mine suffer that which our father cursed you with. It is as simple as that."

Before Inuyasha could cut in, he shook his head, then finished. "Not only that, but the pups will have my power, and hers as well. Youkai, yet youkai able to wield spiritual powers - and have a certain immunity from them, as well. Only one more powerful than Kagome would be able to harm my pups. Instinct, Inuyasha. It is instinct to make sure the pups are as powerful as possible - to make sure that they survive. Kagome is my match, and she is more."

Inuyasha growled as he finally thought his way through the end of his brother's words. "So, the only reason you chose Kagome is because of power. Now _that _makes sense coming from you - you being all obsessive 'bout power and all. But Kagome deserves better than that - and she'll expect it. She'll want love, and since you can't give her that, I guess I'm safe after all - in no danger of losing her to you," he finished, smugly.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, irritated at his half-wit brother for his assumptions.

"Listen well, Inuyasha. Yes, Kagome has power - but make no mistake, this mating is _not about _power. It is a perk, and I am grateful that my beast chose a woman that will not bring weak pups into the world that I would constantly have to worry over. But I am mating Kagome because _I want to._ Not for any other reason, after all, there _are_ others with power as well. If you know what's good for you, you will _not_ interfere."

With a snarl, Inuyasha glared over at his brother. "Well, if you're so keen on mating her, then what the hell's the hold up, huh? What's taking so long?"

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, right in the middle of the road, not caring that everyone behind him had to hit the brakes quickly or end up in a (pardon the pun) dogpile. Drawing a deep breath, he turned and faced his brother.

"Half-breed, I am getting tired of you questioning me. What I choose to do, and who I choose to mate, is none of your concern. That is between Kagome and I. As is the timing of it. I have my reasons for playing the waiting game - reasons having to do with eternity, and who I want to spend it with." He raised a brow, knowing what would be coming next. "That being _my_ miko, Inuyasha, so do not entertain any other thoughts on this matter."

As he finished, he turned again, ignoring Inuyasha completely, he held out his arm to Kagome. "Would you care to walk with me, Kagome?"

She nodded, sending him a questioning glance, tilting her head towards the hanyou. He shook his head.

"I will explain later, my onna. For now, let us continue on. The sooner we find Naraku, the sooner we can get on with... _other_ things." His voice deepened and became hot on the last two words, flowing over her nerves like warm honey, and she shivered, smiling up at him, she nodded, and they turned and continued walking, not even glancing at Inuyasha, who stood fuming at the side of the road.

As Miroku passed him, he said, "You just don't get it, do you, Inuyasha? You cannot have them both. You want to mate Kikyou, we all know this. Would you deny Kagome a life of happiness, and a family, all because you want her to stay and play second best to Kikyou for the rest of her life?"

Sango nodded. "Kinda selfish, Inuyasha. Let her go. They're happy together, so leave them alone."

Inuyasha was left in the dust as the rest of the pack passed by, head whirling.

_I don't want to let her go! And I'm not gonna without a fight!_

---xXx---

Kagome sighed, content and pleasantly sleepy as she watched Shippo and Rin run and play in the clearing their camp sat in. She loved watching the two, they had so much enjoyment in each others presence. If she ended up with Sesshoumaru, she supposed she'd have many more evenings of watching the two play together, too. That was certainly a plus... it would be nice to have a family of her own.

It was the 'with Sesshoumaru' part that was still so surprising.

And apparently not just to her, if that little discussion between the daiyoukai and Inuyasha had been any indication. She hadn't really heard much of it, just her name, but it was enough to know they were arguing about her - and it wasn't hard to figure out that Inu was still not believing Sesshoumaru's interest in her was motivated solely _by _her.

She flicked a quick glance at the Lord, and immediately blushed when she caught his intensely sensual gaze locked on her. She couldn't really blame Inu, she supposed, for his doubts - even she had a hard time believing that such a gorgeous, powerful, and wealthy being could want someone as plain and simple as her.

Ignoring the presence in camp of the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru looked at his miko and asked, "Why is it so difficult to believe, Kagome? Do you truly find yourself worthless, as the hanyou is always saying?" He disregarded said hanyou's indignant yell, keeping his gaze focused on her. He could read her all too well... those flashes of thoughts were becoming much stronger as time passed and their souls aligned more.

She flushed even more, and glancing around the fire uneasily, she wrung her hands together, suddenly nervous. She started to speak, but Sesshoumaru stood and walked to her, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Come, my miko. I think we need to speak a bit about certain... things."

Eyes wide, she stared at him for a moment, then nodded, and put her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. He didn't stop at getting her to her feet, however, continuing to pull on her until he was carrying her, her head resting on his shoulder. With a glance at Inuyasha, he said, "We will be back later, so do not follow us."

He heard the indrawn breath from the hanyou, but before he could cut him off, Kagome did, saying, "Sit," in a quiet voice, giving the spell just enough to smack him good but not much else.

Ignoring the snickering of the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru cautioned, "Keep watch on the young ones. If anything happens to Rin...." he trailed off. No one needed that thought finished, they all knew what would happen if Rin got hurt... especially Jaken.

As the light of the campfire faded behind them along with Inuyasha's cursing, Kagome asked, "Where are we going? Anywhere specific?"

He looked down at her, and nodded. "Yes. It is a place I found on my travels through this area once before. You will like it, I think."

"Oh," she said, softly. "Okay. I trust you."

He smiled to himself at those words. _That is good, my little miko, because I trust you as well, and it is only right to trust your other half._

---xXx---

Sesshoumaru watched her face carefully as he set her on her feet, pleased with the look of wonder he found there. Turning his gaze outward, he could feel a sense of wonder as well. This place was deserving of awe.

They were standing on high promontory overlooking a huge swathe of land that was lit by the light of the full moon, making it glow. They were fairly high up, and so the view was incredible - it was like looking at forever.

They both stood there, quiet, drinking in the beauty, and the peace, for a while.

Finally, he slid his eyes over to her, and caught the look of happiness on her face. She was so easy to please.

"Tell me, Kagome, why you have such a hard time believing that I want you - for _your _sake and no other reason. Is it because of the idiot and his callous words?" His voice was quiet, but serious... he was playing no game at this moment.

She blushed a bit, and looked away, before sitting down with a sigh, still facing outward, looking over the lands.

"It's not... him, really. I don't think I'm_ ugly, _per se, just plain, and I don't think of myself as _unworthy..._ at least, not for another ningen. I'm certainly the match of any ningen, Lord or not, and I won't let any man treat me as property." She tilted her face up, eyes closing for a moment, then opened them and peeked at him.

"But I guess that's the problem. You aren't a 'man'. You aren't a ningen. You are daiyoukai, powerful, handsome, wealthy... and I am Kagome. No more, no less. I don't see what you could possibly find of interest in me." She chuckled a bit nervously. "Especially not for an eternity. I don't think I could hold your interest for that long."

He was silent for a while as he contemplated her words. After a time, he sat down next to her and looked out over the moonlit landscape.

"How much of the conversation with Inuyasha did you hear earlier, Kagome?"

"Nothing of it, really, except my name, why?"

"I have wanted you for some time. Do not think that I just appeared on the beach that day, my onna. I had been watching you for months - getting to know you as much as possible, to see if you would make a good mate." He shook his head slightly, then sighed. "Youkai look for different things in a mate than humans do, I suppose. For a youkai, power is everything. It means survival. With humans, they seek power as well, but tend to dress it up in pretty clothes and call it love."

Kagome stiffened. "But not everyone..." she trailed off as he put up a hand.

"I know this, Kagome. And things are probably very different in your time, are they not? I have gathered much in my observations of you. But still, I sought one who had power... power that could defend and care for any pups of the mating. It is the youkai way. And there were many females that made that list - the list of those with sufficient power to be considered as a mate. You, however, were the only ningen on the list."

"Well, while that's an honor, and I do understand what you're saying, about strength to defend the pups and all, I don't want to be mated simply for power. Those kind of ties fade after a while." She lowered her head and stared at her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap, very unsure where things were going at this point.

"And you will not be. If all I required was power, as I said, there were several others I could have gone to. This was the argument with Inuyasha. He felt that all I could possibly offer you as a reason was a desire to breed your power into my bloodline. And that is certainly a plus. It makes their survival that much more certain. But... it isn't the reason that I chose you." He turned and looked at her, lifting her head with the tip of a finger, waiting 'til she gathered her courage and met his gaze.

"Then why?" she whispered shyly, eyes suddenly vulnerable and soft.

"Of all the females, you are the only one to inspire any passion in me - you inspire a great deal of it... and not only physical. I want you, yes, and I've made no secret of that," he smirked as she blushed heatedly, "but it isn't just your body I want, Kagome. I want everything. All of it. Your heart, your body, your soul, and your mind. And I will not be satisfied until I have all of that. Until you can give me all of yourself, I will not take you. I want it all, and will be satisfied with nothing less."

She blinked at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

He let a small smile tilt his lips, and looked at her with heat in his gaze. "It means that until you can tell me that you love me, and your body can do the same, I will not mate you. Until that time, I will continue to tempt you, my miko, and I will take great pleasure in your passion, but I will wait for the rest to finalize things."

She tilted her head and pulled back from him for a minute. "And what do I get out of this? I have to tell you that I love you before you'll accept me... what do you have to do for me?"

At that, he stood, and holding out a hand to her, pulled her up and into his arms. With a wicked grin, he brushed his mouth over her lips and then down her neck, before lightly nipping her along the side of it, inhaling her scent deeply.

"The same, Kagome. When I think that you are ready to hear it, I will give you the same."

Eyes widening, she stared up at him, shocked.

_Is he implying...?!_

_Lord Sesshoumaru, ningen hating daiyoukai ruler of the Western Lands, is implying that he..._

_Loves..._

_Me?!_

He chuckled, and once again picking her up in his arms, shook his head in amusement as he carried her back to their camp. She stared at him blankly the whole way.

_I think I got more of a response at that than I have even from playing her 'servant' that day. Onnas. I guess the words really do mean more than anything else._

_I suppose it's a good thing I've got the words, then, isn't it? Too bad for Inuyasha he doesn't believe I do... he won't see it coming until it's _far_ too late._

He snuck a glance at his onna as she lay on her bedding, noticing the sweet, happy smile on her face that was currently upsetting his hanyou brother greatly.

_In fact, I think it already_ _is_ _too late. Maybe, I'll have what I want even sooner than I thought._

_Not that I'm complaining. The Waiting Game is getting rather old._

_I need to think up some new games to play in the meantime - just to keep things interesting, of course. _

He watched her fall asleep that night with many pleasant possibilities running through his mind, but one thought at the forefront of them all was gratitude that the baka hanyou was too busy chasing a dead woman to take Kagome for himself, leaving her for him.

_Mine. All mine._

---xXx---

_A/N:_ I wish Sesshoumaru was knocking on my door claiming MINE. Hell yeah! I wouldn't fight that at ALL!

_Amber_


	10. Playing Dead

**Playing Dead**

Disclaimer: I am too poor to own such magnificent creatures as those that inhabit the Inuyasha world. This lowly peasant bows at the altar of the magnificent Takahashi-san, and eats humble pie for dinner every night.

A/N: This is a prelude of sorts to the last several chapters of this story - and it is along more serious lines, as was the last one. Most of the sexy stuff from here on out will be fairly minor... until we finally get to the claiming of Kagome. Soon. Yes... the end is coming.

---cCc---

They had been walking all day, listening to Inuyasha whine and complain the whole time, and Sesshoumaru had had enough. Not to mention, he'd spent most of the day walking _behind _his obsession. Even his legendary control could not last forever under those circumstances, and without a by-your-leave, he said, "Make camp here," and grabbed his miko, disappearing under the trees without another word, and completely ignoring Inuyasha's yells of outrage.

_Putting up with the half-breed is more tiring than I had thought it would be... if it were not for my onna I would certainly have killed him by now._

Kagome was still trying to catch up with herself - one moment they'd been walking along peacefully, the next, she was tossed over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and being carried off into the woods.

Trying to look over her shoulder at the daiyoukai, she asked, "Uh, Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" She was truly mystified... he wasn't usually one to do things like this on the spur of the moment.

His grip tightening on his onna, he growled lightly as she squirmed in his hold. "Getting away from the half-breed - I did not want to kill him, since I know you care for him. However, with his behavior, I would not have been able to keep myself from doing so if I had not left his presence."

Kagome mulled that answer over while trying to shift around on his shoulder. Being thrown over someone's shoulder and carried around like a sack of potatoes wasn't exactly comfortable, and she could only be grateful that he had taken his armor off a bit earlier in the day.

"Okay, I can respect that - I was seriously getting ready to pound him into the ground, myself. But... why did you grab me?"

At that, Sesshoumaru stopped, and sliding her off his shoulder, settled her to the ground, but kept a tight grip on her, and waited for her to look up at him.

When she did, she shivered... his eyes were that molten, almost liquid gold that set her on fire every time she caught that look... it truly left her speechless, breathless, and mesmerized. Naraku could have shown up at that moment, and she'd never have noticed.

"Because, miko, the time for our mating comes closer - and as it does, you will find that I will not leave your side - not for any reason. Therefore, where I go, you go."

Her knees went weak, and she stuttered out, "M-mating? Closer? H-how much c-closer?"

His voice deepening, and becoming slightly husky, he said, "_Very _close, onna. You will not be innocent for much longer. Naraku's destruction looms, and once I have killed him, I will take you - that very day you will become mine."

"Oh," Kagome breathed.

Lowering his head to her, and just touching his lips to hers, he chuckled almost silently against her skin. "I look forward to that day with desperation, my Kagome... _never _have I felt want such as I feel for you, and my body desperately desires to join itself to yours."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he sealed his lips to hers, and Kagome's mind went blank. Nothing existed except him...

He grinned triumphantly. She was his already - the half-breed no longer had any hold on her or her heart, and by the time he was ready to take her, her body would be ready as well, her reiki no threat to his mark or his seed.

Truthfully, her body was already ready. As was her heart, her soul... and her mind. _The words will come soon... she will tell me she loves me, and then, it will all be over - she will be a claimed female - my claimed female._

He had everything he'd ever wanted in his grasp... he'd have to thank that half-breed of a brother of his for being a fool.

_Mine..._ his mind whispered. _Mine._

---cCc---

The rest of the group had been startled, to say the least, when Sesshoumaru had given the order to make camp, and then disappeared with Kagome, but nonetheless, they obeyed, getting the camp ready in record time. The only one not happy with it was Inuyasha himself, and he spent the time complaining bitterly while sulking in a tree.

He was, by this point, completely desperate. He was losing Kagome, and he didn't know how to stop it, beyond hoping that Sesshoumaru got his ass killed in the final battle with Naraku. He really couldn't see any other way, but he spent the next several hours contemplating it, thinking of every possible scenario.

That's probably why he didn't notice his beloved's soul gatherers float by. Mind so occupied with plotting against his brother, that he completely missed her summons - and after several of them, apparently she decided enough was enough, because he was suddenly yanked from his thoughts by the commotion in the camp when she decided to come and fetch him - right in front of his companions.

Not surprisingly, that didn't go over well with them.

As Inuyasha hopped out of the tree, he glanced at Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, and wasn't too pleased to see the dislike on their faces aimed at his miko - nor their battle ready stances.

"Oi! What the hell is you guys problem? Leave her alone!"

Sango glared at him, then turned back to stare at Kikyou, who stood silently at the edge of the camp. "Then get her out of here, you idiot. I will not tolerate her presence - not to mention which, if she pulls any of her tricks trying to kill Kagome again, Sesshoumaru will not hesitate to destroy her, and you know it."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha as he growled, enraged at the mention of his brother and Kagome. "Inuyasha... why does the mention of your brother and my copy upset you? Does she truly mean more to you than I do?" It was manipulation, plain and simple, but he was too whipped to see it. The others, however, were not so blind, and they cast glances at each other. The woman was after something - and it wasn't Inuyasha.

He snarled at that. "No! Not more, but she's important to me, I won't lie about that. She promised to stay by my side, not my brothers! I _won't _let him have her!"

Before anyone could answer, Sesshoumaru appeared under the trees, still carrying an obviously tousled Kagome, and he set her down on her feet, before turning and standing before her protectively. Looking first at his brother, then at the undead priestess, he said, "Half-breed, I have warned you time and again that the miko is _mine. _You have the dead, I have the living. I believe that I got the better end of that bargain."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes in hatred at the daiyoukai. "She is merely a copy of me, youkai Lord - and one of little value, at that. You must have very loose standards, to take a creature such as her."

Inuyasha stared at her, startled. She'd never spoken to him about Kagome like that before...

"Kikyou?" he asked. "Why...?"

"Because it is the truth. She is worthless," she spat.

Everyone in the vicinity flinched when they caught sight of the look on Sesshoumaru's face. He was smiling... but not in a nice way. "Tell me, _corpse_, how you think you are superior to her? If you are basing your opinion on power, this Sesshoumaru can tell you that her power far outstrips yours - comparing it to yours is like comparing the kitsune kit's power to mine - it does not compare. Or is it another measure that you use to decide you are better?"

Kikyou flinched as he spoke, hating any mention that Kagome carried more power than she - because it was the truth. Hatred evident in her gaze, she stared at a so far quiet Kagome, looking her up and down with disdain.

"How you can think that she will keep you satisfied through all the long years that you would face tied to her is beyond me. Look at her! She is a whey-faced child! She couldn't even get and hold the attention of a hanyou - how is it that you think she will be able to hold _your_ interest? One of your power should have better!"

And then, Sesshoumaru laughed. He'd listened to her words, heard his brother's pained gasp at the realization... Kikyou wasn't truly interested in Inuyasha. She wanted _him! _Turning to his brother, he spoke. "Truly, you are a fool, Inuyasha. This is what comes from playing with the dead." Then he turned back to Kikyou. "Foolish corpse! Did you think that I would _ever _lower myself to lay with the undead? I leave that to my fool of a half-brother... I prefer my onna warm and _living..._ and even were you to be returned to life, I would not touch you. You are beneath even my _notice _- I will have only Kagome beneath _me_, and no other."

Enraged, Kikyou glared at him. "You would turn to a helpless child!? What does she have that I do not?" She completely ignored the shocked faces surrounding her, and paid no mind even to her erstwhile lover... the truth had finally come out. She wanted the powerful daiyoukai - and the main reason she did is because she didn't want _Kagome_ to have him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, then said flatly, "Everything." With a disgusted snort, he turned away from her, and pulled Kagome into his embrace, prepared to whisk her out of camp again. Pausing for a moment, he glanced at his brother. "You may enjoy playing with the dead, Inuyasha, but I do not. Make sure that rotting corpse is gone from this camp before I return with my intended... or I will return her to the grave that she stinks so highly of."

With that, he turned and walked away, pushing her protectively ahead of him. He would take no chances by leaving her back unprotected.

As they left, Inuyasha turned shocked, pained eyes on the miko he'd loved for so long. "Why, Kikyou? Was everything between us a lie? Did you only want me so _she _couldn't have me?"

She glared at him, then turned and began to move away. "Because that pathetic copy doesn't deserve any happiness! Why should _she_ be allowed to be happy, when _I_ was denied the same? I lose my life to betrayal, and she takes my soul and then gains joy and love? I think not! I may be undead - for now, but that is strictly temporary, Inuyasha. I will have the shikon, and I will have my life back - and then _she _will be the one playing dead, not me."

The people left in the camp stared at each other, then at the pained face of Inuyasha, and didn't know what to say.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru had been correct. Betrayal and pain were to be expected when you danced with the dead, and Inuyasha was learning that lesson the hard way.

Everyone felt sorry for him - but he'd brought it on himself.

At least now, though, the truth was out.

That could only be a good thing.

---cCc---

A/N: Well, well, well. You know, I'd love to find a man to defend _me _like that... one not afraid to tell it like it is, you know? Of course, it would be even better if it was Sesshoumaru for real - and I'm sure I'm not the only female out there to think that way, either.


	11. Turnabout Really is Fair Play

**Turnabout Really **_**is **_**Fair Play**

Disclaimer: Owning only plot, not characters.

A/N: I know I said most of the sexy stuff was on the back burner in the last chapter, but I just couldn't resist more SMUT! Of course, since I can't seem to stay away from the hot and heavy, this might add another couple of chapters to the story... we'll have to see how it works out. YAY for SMUT!

Please heed the warnings: this chapter has VERY HIGH LIME CONTENT! Any heavier and it would be a lemon, so if you are NOT old enough, do not read. It won't harm the story if you pass this chapter up.

---xXx---

_The calm before the storm... boy, whoever made up that saying should have been traveling with us waiting for Naraku to pounce... or Sesshoumaru. _

Kagome sent a sidelong glance to the daiyoukai that was glued to her side, then shivered. Apparently, he hadn't been kidding when he'd told her that he wouldn't be away from her for any reason - he barely left her side for her to go to the bathroom, and even bathing had become a solitary thing for her, because he watched over her... meaning Sango stayed away.

As if the tension over the group about Naraku, and her tension over Sesshoumaru and his hot, sexy, gorgeous, oh yeah, and _sexy _self wasn't bad enough, they had Inuyasha to deal with.

After what had happened with Kikyou last week, her hanyou best friend had been tense and distant with all of them - and Kagome couldn't stand seeing him like that. Right about now, she'd love to get her hands on the dead miko and wring her slender neck for the pain she'd caused Inuyasha - and for having the nerve to try to take Sesshoumaru from her. That side of things was _really _pissing her off...

The youkai Lord had called her his often enough, so that made him _hers_, and she wasn't willing to give him up for anyone - let alone a two-timing, vindictive, walking, talking, dead body.

Nope. No way, no how.

All this to say, Sesshoumaru had gotten his way. She would admit it now... yes, she belonged to him. With that admission came several very naughty thoughts.

Now, Kagome was a virgin. It was rather obvious to everyone around her. What was _less _obvious, however, was that virgin in body, was not necessarily virgin in mind. Because of the era she'd been born in, she probably had more sexual knowledge than most old, married couples in this era - and all shyness aside, she was through being coy. She wanted Sesshoumaru - and she was going to get him.

He might not be ready for the mating itself... but there were other ways. After all, hadn't he been the one to introduce her to Master and Servant?

Well, now she wanted him to play with her again - only this time, she'd be the servant.

She was going to make sure that by the time she was through, Kikyou'd be eating her words. Not able to keep his attention?

Not if she had her way about it.

She had one advantage on Sesshoumaru... she'd found out quite by accident that youkai males never allowed their females to perform oral sex on them, for fear of such sharp fangs being so close to delicate parts.

With a grin, the difference between Kagome and youkai females became obvious: She didn't have fangs. She also didn't have a gag reflex.

She couldn't much help everyone else out... but at least for Sesshoumaru, the tensions of the last few days were about to be released.

On top of that, she was finally ready to give him the words he'd told her he wanted from her... with the combination of that declaration, and what she was going to do to him... he'd be at her mercy by the time this night was through.

He'd never know what hit him.

---xXx---

Later that evening, after dinner had been consumed, and Rin and Shippo settled to sleep, Kagome walked over to Sango, and knelt at her side, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Sango, would you keep an eye on the children for the evening? I need to have a rather lengthy discussion with a certain daiyoukai."

Sango pulled back to look at her, then suppressed a laugh and nodded. "Sure, Kagome. Go ahead and take as much time as you need."

She watched with amusement as her friend stood up with a grateful smile and, grabbing an extra blanket, walked over to her Lord.

Holding out a hand to Sesshoumaru, she waited while he looked up, then shyly asked, "Would you walk with me, Sesshoumaru?"

He considered her for a moment, then took her hand and nodded, standing without a word and following her as she tugged his hand in the direction she wanted to go.

For once, Inuyasha didn't even yell, and while Kagome seemed happy to ignore that fact, Sesshoumaru himself wondered at it... but he didn't let it deter him from following his chosen. This was really the first time she'd initiated anything like this, and he wasn't about to mess it up. He was rather eager to find out just where she was going with this.

Kagome kept ahead of him, not wanting him to see her nervous, yet eager grin, even though she knew he could scent her emotions, she could at least keep him guessing somewhat, and not make it too easy for him.

Since she had every intention of making him roar, she walked for quite some time, wanting to get as far away from camp as possible. Thankfully, he didn't complain, seeming content to follow wherever she led - and after tonight, she was determined that it would _always _be that way.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint when it was that she had finally given in and stopped fighting the emotions he inspired, but in the end, she decided it really didn't matter. She loved him, and she wasn't ashamed of that fact.

Now to let him know. She was well aware he'd been able to read some of her thoughts lately, and while she had every intention of figuring that out and doing the same thing to him sooner or later, tonight wasn't the time - but she also didn't want him catching on to her declaration that way, so she was shielding her mind.

Finally, looking around at the clearing they'd come to, she stopped, satisfied, and flared her aura a bit, making sure the area was clear of threats. Once assured that they were truly alone, she let go his hand and turned, smiling up at him, then unrolling the blanket she carried, she settled it on the ground, and sat, asking, "Will you sit with me, my Lord?" in a more formal, serious tone.

He raised a brow, but nodded, and sat, turned slightly at an angle to her so he could see her face. Her demeanor at this point was making him just a tad bit nervous, if he were being honest. Why had she brought him all the way out here?

Kagome was able to feel a bit of the apprehension coming from him... the binding he'd been doing, aligning their souls the way he had been, didn't only work in one direction, and with a slight blush, she decided it was time to tell him of her feelings.

"There are several reasons I brought you out here, Sesshoumaru." She sighed, and dropped her gaze to her lap for a moment, gathering her courage, and then looked up, firmly meeting his eyes.

"First, and foremost, you told me not long ago, that you wanted all of me... body, mind, soul, and_ heart_, and that I had to say the words, didn't you?" At his cautious nod, she continued. "Then hear my words, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West... this onna loves you - with all of her mind and body, heart and soul. For always."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught at her declaration, and his mind blanked as his heart and soul surged up, the first ever joyous expression to cross his face in his long life, washing over his features as he gazed at the onna that had just given herself to him, for all eternity.

Before he could take her into his arms, she moved, and pressed herself to him with a sigh of pleasure and contentment, as his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to him. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he inhaled deeply the scent of his mate-to-be, quiet happiness flooding his soul.

_I understand, father. Once the heart has chosen, there is no going back. You were right..._

_I finally have someone of my own to protect._

Pulling back slightly, he caught her eye, and holding her with a serious, intent gaze he said, "I told you at that same time, that when you were ready to hear it, the words would be returned. So, now you will hear me. This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, loves you, Kagome, mind and body, heart and soul, and would honor you above all others for all time." As happy tears slid from the corners of her eyes, he nuzzled them away. "Once Naraku has been dealt with, I will mate you, love. Would that the vermin was already gone - but I will not finalize things 'til that is so - for your own safety."

Kagome nodded. "I understand, Sesshoumaru." She pulled away, then, and smiled up at him mischievously, the tears on her cheeks sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. "Now, there is another reason that I brought you out here, my Lord." Her smile became wicked, and his blood heated at the expression.

"You taught me a certain game, not that long ago, my love, remember?" He nodded, unable to speak as he began to get a glimmer of where this was going. "That time, you were the servant... and I the master. Now... now, however, it's _my _turn to be the servant."

Crawling out of his lap, enjoying the shiver of anticipation that went through him at her words, she grinned as she noticed a certain rise in his hakama.

_Heh... and I haven't even done anything yet! Knowing that he feels that way, and really does want me, kinda erases all the shyness and embarrassment right out of me... and thank kami for that. What I'm about to do, I don't need either of those emotions, that's for sure._

Kneeling before him, she began to remove his armor, her fingers finding the ties quite easily, even though she'd never really taken it off before. He made no move to help her, seeming to understand that she wanted to do it herself, and she was grateful for that fact. He trusted her enough to let her do it on her own, and that meant a great deal to her.

As the armor fell away, she took it and carefully placed it to the side of the blanket, handling it with care, and Sesshoumaru was pleased to see that in her. It showed that she respected him, and would take care with him and his possessions. He held his breath as her hands came up, then, and smoothed under his haori and undershirt, pushing them slowly off his shoulders before moving down to untie his obi, and remove his swords.

Placing those to the side as well, laying them atop his armor, she removed the clothes from his upper half, folding them lovingly and piling them over his swords... and then, her gaze fell on his bared chest, and he could see the desire in her eyes, and scent her arousal. That instantly had his eyes flaring red, and he hissed with pleasure as her hands met his flesh.

His hiss caught her attention, and she glanced up at him, noting with satisfaction the red rimming his golden eyes. Turning her gaze back to his magnificent body, she smiled, then leaning forward, she did something he would never in a million years have expected... she _scented _him, nuzzling his neck just as he had done to her so many times.

Hearing his low growl at that, Kagome flicked out her tongue, slowly licking over the flesh she'd just scented, and as his flavour burst across her tongue, she let out a little growl of her own... leaving Sesshoumaru panting suddenly, eagerly awaiting her next move.

With a tiny, triumphant grin, Kagome slid lower, running one hand down, across one male nipple, listening carefully for his reaction. She wasn't disappointed when he inhaled sharply, and taking that as a sign, she ran her tongue over the other one, then took it between her teeth and nipped, and he let out an agonized groan on a shocked exhale. What this woman was doing to him! Where had she learned such?

Before he could ask, however, her hands, leading the way down his abdomen, traced across his musculature, and finally reached the edge of his hakama, where she paused a moment, letting her mouth lick its way down to join her hands, then, with a sharp nip on his hip just above the edge of them, she pulled away, glancing up at him with a smoky gaze.

"Please, my Lord, take them off."

Sesshoumaru wasn't about to deny her anything she wanted at this point, and stood quickly, stripping his boots and tabi, then his hakama in record time, tossing them to join the rest of his things on the side of the blanket... then turned, and stood above his onna in all his naked glory - waiting to see her reaction.

For all that they had bathed together that time when he'd dared her into it, and even done some heavy playing around, this was the first time she'd caught sight of what was hers - and he totally enjoyed the awed, aroused look she shot him as she let her eyes shyly travel down his body, finally coming to rest on his turgid manhood.

Kagome swallowed hard, so turned on by just the sight of him that she could barely stand it - but this time was for him, and she licked her lips suddenly as she remembered something he'd said to her about _devouring _her... she smiled. He'd done that - and now, it was her turn. Crawling forward on hands and knees, she reached the spot he stood in, looking down at her with a heavy-lidded expression, and reached out a hand to touch him, _there_, for the first time.

Curious, and supremely turned on just by the view, she let her fingers flutter gently over his erection from base to tip, surprised by the feel of it. Steel, covered by silk, and hot to the touch, he moaned lowly at that first touch, and encouraged, suddenly _needing _to scent him again, she leaned forward and pressed her face to it, inhaling deeply, and let out a moan of her own at the intoxicating smell of him - and, unable to stop herself, she stuck out her tongue, and ran it up from the base, to the tip.

At that, Sesshoumaru jerked, shuddered, and almost fell back, hissing, "What the hell are you doing to me, onna?"

Kagome looked at him, and grinned, then. "What only I _can_ do for you, Sesshoumaru. If you had chosen a youkai female as mate, this would be something that you'd never experience... but I am not youkai, koishii, and I don't have fangs."

His eyes widened at that, and he immediately sank down to the blanket, the meaning behind her words catching up with him, leaving him too weak with desire to remain standing.

_How did I get the attention of one such as her...?_

Kagome placed a hand to his chest, and pushed back against him, encouraging him to lay back, and he did, leaning on his arms so that he could see what she was about to do, and with another deep inhale of his scent, she went back to her previous task, laving his cock with the flat of her tongue, but avoiding engulfing the head.

Reaching down with one hand, she let her fingertips roll lightly over his heavy balls, having heard from Yuka that guys really enjoyed that - and it appeared that she'd been right, as Sesshoumaru let loose another growl, and thrust his hips up towards her teasing hands and tongue.

Once she'd mapped the length of his entire cock with her tongue, she glanced up and caught his eye, reveling in the wild, desperate look in his now almost totally red gaze, and, with no warning whatsoever, plunged her mouth fast over his manhood, stretching her jaw and taking him in all the way. In that moment, when he threw back his head and howled into the night, she gave thanks to kami that she had somehow missed receiving a gag reflex... he tasted divine, and she would be perfectly happy to stay like this forever - and if his reaction was anything to go by, he wouldn't argue.

Still grinning, she began bobbing her head up and down in his lap, never moving her eyes from his face, even when he began thrusting up into her mouth. The feel of his cock sliding in and out of her throat, and the guttural sounds of pleasure being ripped from his throat, were the most erotic things to her, and she knew that she would achieve orgasm just by doing what she was... she was already halfway there, as she rubbed her aching thighs together, trying to alleviate the pain.

Pulling up, she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, feeling how close he was to finishing, and began licking just the head while pumping with her hand. She wasn't _near _ready to let him finish, and as he tensed, prepared to cum, she quickly found a point at the base with her finger, and pressed...

And Sesshoumaru _screamed, _body tensing, unable to cum as she held him just on the edge of orgasm for endless seconds, then she removed her hand, and took him all the way back down her throat, and began to hum.

Eyes wide, shock clear in his gaze, he gasped out, "Where did you learn this, onna! Who taught you such things!_ Answer me!!"_

Pulling back teasingly slowly, she sat back slightly and chuckled. "In my era, Sesshoumaru, sex is very openly spoken of. I may be untouched, but I have a great deal of knowledge about the subject that I've acquired over the years. No, I have never done this to another. Now, let me finish." With that she went back to what she was doing, and he finally fell backwards, unable to even stay on his elbows as the wicked things she was doing to him with her mouth continued.

Sesshoumaru was in total shock as he lay there, endless minutes of pleasure going by. If his onna had never done this before, and she was _this _good at it, he shuddered to think how it would feel as she gained more experience... and then, all thought left, as she once again took him all the way down, and hummed in her throat. The vibrations left his blood boiling in his veins, and unable to hold back any longer, he thrust his hands into her hair, and started thrusting into her mouth in earnest, awed that she not only was able to take it, but as evidenced by her scent, was actually turned on by it.

Kagome closed her eyes when he grabbed her head and began pushing into her throat, so caught up in his taste and scent that she was almost faint with pleasure, on the edge of her own orgasm, and allowing him to set the pace, she knew that the moment he came, she would... the scent of him alone telling her that the taste of him would be all it would take to send her screaming into her own release.

Snarling ferally, mind totally gone, Sesshoumaru thrust strongly, for the first time in his life actually feeling the path his boiling seed was taking as he felt his balls draw up ready to release. Throwing his head back, he roared, thrusting once, twice, and then once more before cumming, hard, hips snapped tight against her as he poured himself down her throat, almost passing out at the intensity of it when he caught the scent of her orgasm, and felt the intense vibrations from her scream of release. He stayed there for endless moments, unable to move, body tight, before he finally slumped down, pulling out of her mouth and going limp under her.

Kagome fell forward against him as he pulled away from her, awed at the feelings that had been aroused in her just by giving him such pleasure. She hadn't expected that when she'd been thinking about doing this for him - but she knew that this would forever be one of her favorite things to do to him... and she lay there completely content, glowing with the knowledge that she'd pleasured him so well he'd actually screamed.

Quite some time went by, as Sesshoumaru pulled his shattered mind back together. In all his days, he had never experienced anything like what he'd just received from this tiny, untouched onna. Not even the most experienced youkai females had _ever _managed to make him feel what she did, and suddenly, he chuckled... perhaps this kind of thing was what had captured his father's attention?

Looking down at his miko, he smiled then, a smile of complete and utter contentment - and wondered if this dazed feeling in his head would ever leave - he suspected it would not as long as she was around...

And she would be around for a long, _long _time.

Reaching down, he pulled her up to lay across his chest, and his smile widened when he realized that with everything that had just happened, all the pleasure she'd given and received, she was still completely clothed...

He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch... and he knew it.

---xXx---

Kagome led Sesshoumaru back into camp a couple hours later, and everyone was mesmerized by the sight of the normally stoic daiyoukai's dazed expression as he followed the tiny miko like a lost puppy. No one had _ever_ seen him look like that, and everyone caught the definite, wide, _smug _grin that adorned Kagome's face.

Just what had gone on out in the woods?

Sesshoumaru gazed around himself, and caught the suddenly envious expressions on the faces of Miroku and Inuyasha, and growled warningly. No one would ever have this onna...

But_ him_.

He remembered his thoughts last week about thanking the half-breed for being an idiot - he was even more grateful _now_ than he was then, so....

Walking right up to Inuyasha, he said, "This Sesshoumaru thanks you, little brother, for being a fool, and choosing someone other than Kagome. Your mistake is his gain." With that, completely ignoring his brother's shocked face, he turned and walked over to the tree nearest Kagome's bedding, and seated himself comfortably. With the sigh of a _very_ satisfied, happy male, he closed his eyes...

And let a tiny grin settle itself across his aristocratic features.

_I never thought I'd be grateful to be saddled with an idiot for a brother._

_Thank you, Father._

---xXx---

Another A/N: Okay, as I mentioned above, I couldn't resist the smut, and this chapter just assaulted me out of nowhere earlier, so I wrote it. Of course, I had to add in the fluff, too... hope everybody enjoys! (Now to go find some freezing water...)

Amber


	12. A Game of Chance

**A Game of Chance**

Disclaimer: Dog Boy and his friends (and enemies) are not mine. Yet. But see, there's this little world I've discovered, and lawyers have no say there, and... yeah. Anyway, in _this _world, I don't own.

A/N: A little fluff, a little funny, and a lot of angst in this one, as we head towards the confrontation with Naraku, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reach a grudging agreement. Sort of.

---zZz---

Chance.

One word, lots of meanings. To Inuyasha, chance had been a bastard. It liked playing games with him. First, chance had sent him Kikyou. Now, while he'd been thinking she was a _good _thing, for the last fifty plus years, it turned out that he'd been fooled. Badly.

By chance.

Then, chance had, for once, sent him something nice.

Kagome.

Then it had promptly turned around and fucked him over again, by sending him Kikyou - again. And he'd been stupid enough to think that chance was being _good_ to him when that happened.

Now, chance had well and _truly_ screwed him. This time, it had taken Kikyou _away, _which, considering what he'd found out about her, was probably a backhanded good deed. But the bad part was...

It had _also _taken Kagome away.

And handed her to that fluffy bastard, Sesshoumaru.

Now, that was the worst slap in the face of the whole thing. Because chance seemed to _love _his asshole of a brother. Everything that could go his way, did. Leaving Inuyasha out in the cold. He'd gotten the full youkai blood, their father's title, wealth, the good looks, and now Kagome, too.

What had Inuyasha gotten? A sword that could kill a lot of youkai... and a bad relationship with chance.

Now, he had to watch his bastard brother's self-satisfied, gloating face, as he practically purred under Kagome's attention and affection. He stared ahead at the path through the trees bitterly. The only way he'd get rid of the bastard now was if he died in the battle with Naraku...

And he was almost willing to help that idea along. Say if the asshole got injured... he could kinda,_ accidentally_, of course, send a few wind scars his way, making sure he couldn't escape or anything. Oh, he'd be sorry when it was all over... and Kagome would _eventually _get over it.

After all, she really wasn't in love with the fucker or anything. It was just 'cause the jerk was paying her so much attention. That's all it was. Couldn't be anything else - she'd always loved _him_ - and she would again... as soon as pretty boy disappeared.

With a disgusted snort, he flicked a glance back at his brother, and glared.

He was staring at _his _Kagome with that _look_ - again.

Horny bastard.

---zZz---

Chance.

For Sesshoumaru, chance was a very good thing. He'd always had the luck of the devil, so to speak, and after the other night when Kagome had taken him off into the woods, he'd been in high heaven. The onna was just too good to be true.

Yes, indeed, chance had really gone to extreme lengths to please him this time.

It was absolutely amazing just how far chance had gone to provide him with this opportunity. First, it had drug Kagome back here, five hundred years into the past. Then, it had made sure that she survived everything that was thrown at her, all while slowly teaching her about her power, and letting her access more and more of it.

And it had gone to extreme lengths to get his attention on her. From pulling his father's fang in his grave, to throwing herself in front of that baka hanyou, letting him get a good whiff of her intoxicating scent, and a front seat to her sense of loyalty. Loyalty, for an inu, was a _big _thing... and she was about the most loyal being he'd ever run across - youkai _or_ ningen.

That said a lot.

Then, to top it all off, even though, in the beginning, he'd tried to kill her, chance had arranged for her to be the single most forgiving person that had ever been born... and plopped her right into his lap, letting her fall in love with him.

Had anything better than her ever existed?

Not according to chance.

Unlike that idiot brother of his, he wasn't stupid enough to throw away a gift of that magnitude after it had been dropped in his lap - and so, he would be the one to end up with the miko, and his brother would end up with a... well...

A sword.

Sesshoumaru glanced ahead towards Inuyasha, catching sight of the fang, then looked down at his miko...

No contest. No regrets. _He'd_ won _this_ game of chance. Let Inuyasha have the damn sword...

He'd taken the chance, and gotten the girl.

After all, no sword could do for him what she'd done the other night...

Too bad for Inubaka he'd never know the difference.

---zZz---

Kagome shivered again as she felt the dark look Inuyasha cast back towards them and wondered at it. She knew his hatred was aimed at his brother - that was no odds, but for some reason, this time, she felt as though it were different. _This_ time, there was more than simple, idle musing about that hatred. It was as if he was planning something.

And that could never be a good thing.

With a quick glance upwards at her daiyoukai's expression, she nodded thoughtfully. Those looks of Inuyasha's were _not _being returned by Sesshoumaru - in fact, from the look on _his_ face, Kagome could easily guess just exactly where those thoughts were, and she grinned ruefully. Despite the fact that that had been the first time she'd ever done something like that - and she was _still _blushing about it - apparently she'd done extremely well, because he couldn't seem to forget about it.

She giggled, then and smiled at him as he looked down at her, then looked up and caught Inuyasha's glare on them again, and frowned at him.

"_Inuyashaaa_... if you don't stop that infernal glaring I swear to all the kami I'll 'it' you. I don't like dirty looks, especially when neither I nor Sesshoumaru has done anything to you to deserve it."

"_What?!_ It's _Sesshoumaru,_ Kagome, or have you forgotten? That bastard has tried to kill me for years, and now its okay that he did because he's acting all lovey dovey towards _you?_!" He folded his hands in his haori and turned his nose up in disgust, sarcasm ripe in his voice. "He's just a horny bastard, and apparently, he thinks_ you're _an easy lay."

Kagome's eyes widened at that, and she gasped. Pulling away from Sesshoumaru, she stomped up to Inuyasha, who now had his ears laid back and a comical look of 'oh, shit' on his face, and glared into his eyes.

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit!" Tears started in her eyes, then, and she glared into the new hole in the road that was strangely reminiscent of various other craters dotted here and there around the countryside.

"Listen to me, you _jerk!_ I am _not _easy! If I was so easy, then you and Miroku would have gotten lucky by now, don't you think? But you haven't. Like I'd want _you_ to touch me anyways, after you've been doing kami knows what with a _dead body! _That's called _necrophilia_, by the way, you BAKA!" Turning on her heel, she stormed off into the tree line, trying to get a little space to compose herself.

The entire group was lined up behind the hanyou shaped, groaning crater, staring down at him, and Inuyasha didn't even look up. He knew better.

Sesshoumaru barely resisted the urge to kill the half-breed right then and there. He had upset his intended... that was an unforgivable mistake - especially because of the things he'd said. He crouched down in front of the fool.

"Listen, and listen well, you imbecile. I will not tolerate you upsetting her, do you understand? I will not see her tears. If you make her cry again, I will personally make sure you visit hell. And I won't let you take your 'dead body', either - I'll send you there alone." He stared down at his brother, anger making his eyes flash red.

"You are the biggest fool the kami ever created, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru is _not_ a fool, however... which is why _I _have a living woman, and _you_ have a ceramic toy. Or did." He chuckled, then. "You have _no idea _what you missed out on, bakayasha... no idea whatsoever. And you never will, either. Her, and all her _talents_, are mine. _ Mine."_

Standing back up, he glanced down into the hole again, then looked at Miroku. "I will go find Kagome - all of you will wait here for our return."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and he nodded as the youkai Lord turned and followed his intended into the trees, disappearing silently under them.

Everyone then returned their eyes to the hanyou, and glared.

Shippo, still sitting on Miroku's shoulder, twitched his tail, and said, "I'm glad Kagome got over the idiot, you know? Lord Sesshoumaru will treat her better. Plus, _he's _not stupid." He eyeballed the now growling Inuyasha and turned his nose up at him.

"Forget it, Inuyasha. You might be stronger than me, and faster, but _I'm_ smarter. You'll never manage to get away with whatever you're planning."

The group laughed at that and walked off into the meadow alongside the road, leaving a fuming hanyou to try to get the dirt out of his fire rat - and the mud off his face.

---zZz---

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the meadow waiting, and finally, with loud growls and cursing, the hanyou decided they may as well stay where they were for the night, ordering everyone to set up camp.

Not really wanting to argue, the group went ahead and did so, while at the same time avoiding contact with the angry Inuyasha. After a little while of this, he decided he was tired of the group's avoidance, and also tired of waiting for Kagome and the asshole to get back - so he went looking.

Not the best idea he'd ever had.

It didn't take him long to find the two of them, and what he saw almost sent him to the ground in shock. Sesshoumaru was sitting with his back against a tree, Kagome curled in his lap, with her fingers gently twining a lock of his silver hair around their tips. She looked more relaxed than he'd ever seen her, and his brother looked... happy.

Inuyasha dropped down behind the shrubs he was hiding behind, and stared, unable to believe his eyes. Sesshoumaru had _never _had an expression like that on his face.

It wasn't like the guy was grinning, or smiling widely, or anything like that. His face was still calm, straight... but it was considerably _softened _from its usual diamond hard lines, and you could tell he was well content with being exactly where he was.

Looking down for a minute, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru had ever been content before... truth to tell, he didn't think so. That thought led him to wonder why. He was the Western Lord, coveted by youkai bitches everywhere, so how could he not, in all his time on this earth, have found someone that would make him happy?

Where things actually _not_ so great for his brother? He really didn't want to believe that - he didn't want to have any sympathy for the bastard.

His ears perked when he heard his brother start to speak.

"Tell me, Kagome - what you did the other night for this Sesshoumaru. Exactly _where _did you learn such a thing?" His voice was stern as he remembered just how good she was at it. "I know you told me that you'd never done such a thing before, but this Sesshoumaru finds it rather difficult to believe that you have never had any experience."

She looked up at him from her place in his lap for a long moment, no expression on her face, and he was beginning to get a bit nervous, when she finally let out a rather smug grin.

"So I was that good, was I?" As his eyes narrowed in demand, she laughed. "Alright already. I told you I'd never done that... but I know about it, and a lot of other things. Like that little trick I pulled that stopped you from... well... you know." She blushed, then. "There's a lot of knowledge out there in my time, and it isn't hard to access it."

Brow raised as he considered her answer, he suddenly looked up, staring at the bushes across from them and growled, loudly, and with obvious anger.

When Kagome turned her head, she blushed to see Inuyasha standing there, his face dangerously enraged.

"What the fuck _did _you do to him, Ka-go-me, huh? Must have been something really good, for this bastard to have enjoyed it that much."

Kagome face flushed, then, again, but this time, with anger, and she clenched her teeth, glaring up at him and ignoring the growling Inu still holding her.

"_And what, Inuyasha, makes you think it's any of your business what I was talking about?" _She narrowed her eyes in fury and pursed her lips. "What goes on between Sesshoumaru and I is none of your concern, so don't ever come to me and demand explanations again, got it?!"

And with that, all Inuyasha's patience ran out. He literally couldn't take anymore. Despite the fact that his currently growling brother looked happy, he wasn't about to let it go. This was _his _Kagome, and he would never, ever, give her up.

"Stand and fight, Sesshoumaru. I'm challenging you right here and now. I'm not willing to let Kagome go, so if you want her, you're gonna have to kill me." Inuyasha's expression had gone flat, blank, and Kagome was horrified.

Sesshoumaru stood, and setting Kagome carefully to the side, looked down at her suddenly panicked expression.

"I have to fight him, Kagome. He's challenged me for mating rights." His eyes by this time were more red than gold, and Kagome whipped around to stare at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't fight over me like I'm some kinda dog bone or something!"

Inuyasha glanced at her and shrugged. "You promised to stay with me always, Kagome, and if Lord Stuffy here wants you, he's gonna have to kill me - because I'd sooner be dead than lose you. It's as simple as that. I could never let you go and be alone again." His eyes looked dead already, and Kagome's heart wrenched.

Sesshoumaru stopped growling at that, a questioning look on his face, but before he could say anything, Kagome threw herself at the hanyou, tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! _ How could you think something like that? _I would _never _leave you alone again! Just because I'm with Sesshoumaru doesn't mean I'm leaving _you_." She pulled away a bit, looking up at him with drowned eyes. "But to fight him for his rights over me? Inuyasha, that's just crazy! You don't see me as a mate - you never did. And I love Sesshoumaru just as much as I do you - just in a different way."

"If that's true, then why have you been so distant with me lately?" he asked, quietly, and with a great deal of pain in his eyes.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was standing silently, merely watching, then back at Inuyasha. "Only because you've been pushing me away with your combative attitude. I know you've had a lot on your mind lately, but..."

"Still, Kagome. Do you really think _he _is gonna let you have anything to do with me after he's got his mark on you?"

Sesshoumaru spoke up, then. "I am well aware of how my miko views you, Inuyasha. I will do nothing to upset her - including shutting you out of her life." His brow raised haughtily, then. "However, I will not allow you to challenge my place as her mate."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, eyes narrowed, and Kagome nodded softly. "Just think, Inuyasha. Being with Sesshoumaru would make me family... wouldn't it? And if I was with him, you could be sure I wouldn't be going home after we kill Naraku, too."

He stared at his brother for several long moments, still tense, and finally, his shoulders slumped, and he turned away as her arms fell from around him, nodding. "Yeah, sure, wench. If you say so. But we both know he hates me - so I'm really not sure I believe that he won't keep you from me." He shrugged, then, voice bitter, he said, "Guess it doesn't really matter though, does it? Not like I'm not used to it, since he's pretty much taken everything I've ever had away from me. The only thing I've got is Tessaiga - and we all know how hard he's tried to get that."

When he finished, he walked away, and Kagome looked from him, up to Sesshoumaru, who stared at his brother, seemingly deep in thought.

Suddenly, before Kagome could even open her mouth, Sesshoumaru thrust her behind him hard, drawing Tokijiin and telling her to stay down. She looked over from her spot behind him, and her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha.

He'd pulled Tessaiga and was twining the wind scar around the blade, before swinging it in their direction... and her mouth hung open in shock as Sesshoumaru whirled and grabbed her, leaping out of the way with a snarl.

Still in shock, she watched as the energy from the sword traced over the spot they'd been standing in -_ way _over, and looking up, she gasped out as she realized why.

"Sesshoumaru! He wasn't attacking us! Look!" She pointed, and he followed her finger as he settled them to the ground only seconds after the whole thing had begun.

"Saimyousho." His voice was flat with disgust. He'd been so concentrated on his brother, he hadn't noticed Naraku's hell bugs - but Inuyasha had, and had reacted quickly.

Inuyasha reversed Tessaiga, and slid it into its sheath. "Yeah. That bastard's close - he's playing games and taking chances now, which means he's ready to strike... and I don't think he needs to find out about you and Kagome. He's enough of a pain in the ass as it is." He turned and continued on out of the clearing. "I'll be back at camp."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the place the saimyousho swarm had been, then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Wow. That was..."

"Hn." He looked thoughtfully off into the distance for a moment. "Naraku is close by, then. Much closer than before." He looked down at her. "Come. We should return to the others. With the dark hanyou so close, everyone should stay together."

She nodded as he pulled her with him into the tree line.

_Yeah... close. _She shivered, then, remembering the look in Inuyasha's eyes. For one instant, one moment in time, she'd wondered if he really wanted to kill his brother so badly, that he'd kill her, too, just because she was there.

She was glad the answer was no.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead of himself, senses searching everywhere around for any hint of danger.

_If that fool thinks to lay a hand on my miko, he will not have to worry about going to hell..._

_Because this Sesshoumaru will bring hell to him._


	13. Risk Part One

**Risk (Part One)**

Disclaimer: You know, I really hate reality. In reality, I have to admit that I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. However, reality is for those who don't have dreams. Since I do, I can dream of a world where I do own. One, preferably, where there are no nasty lawyers in fancy suits with papers full of legalese. I also do not own the Parker Bros. game Risk.

A/N: These next three chapters are not going to follow the light-hearted romance of the rest of the story, for the simple reason that this chapter, and the next, are the set-up for the final battle, and then the third is the final battle. After that, though... the romance and lemons are _on._

I know that this chapter was rather short, but if I'd written the whole thing in one chapter, it would have been too long, instead.

---oOo---

Kagome shivered. The Shikon was close... and it was tainted, horribly. This meant, of course, that Naraku was _also _close. That fact deeply bothered her. It was more than just the fact of what had happened last night, when Inuyasha had destroyed all of the saimyousho that were spying, and more than the fact that the battle with the dark hanyou was looming.

It was the undeniable fact that as soon as Naraku was defeated... she'd be immediately dragged off to warm her Lord's bed. Not that that was a _bad_ thing: it was awesome. The problem came on because she was undeniably _nervous _of that simple fact. What virgin wouldn't be?

Now, if it were someone like Hojo that was going to be her husband, she wouldn't be nervous at all. The guy was sweet, but he was a mouse - timid and weak. Average.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was not.

He was hundreds of years old, the most powerful and wealthy diayoukai in all of Nippon, and he was the single most gorgeous male that existed on the planet.

And Kagome was a tiny, insignificant ningen female with no more than passable looks. Her body was fairly decent, as far as ningens went, but she was like a brown wren compared to a peacock...

She was beginning to believe Kikyou's livid words... how in the hell could she _ever _hope to keep his attentions? He'd get bored with her almost immediately... she was sure of it.

With a heavy sigh, she glanced ahead at Inuyasha. He'd taken point position, and was leading the pack carefully in the direction she'd felt the jewel, while Sesshoumaru held the rear - leaving Sango to flank one side, and Miroku to take the other.

_Leaving me all protected like the helpless child I am. If I were Kikyou, I'd be securing one of the flanks, not hiding with the children in the middle._

With a despairing glance at the hanyou ahead of her, and then one to the Inu Lord behind her, she looked away, shamed.

_How did I ever think I could be of any value to these people..._

_Or Sesshoumaru?_

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru was _not _happy right at this particular time. He could literally feel the despairing thoughts flooding his miko's mind, and wounding her heart, and it was aggravating his instinctual need to protect her. Most ningens didn't realize that a youkai's protective side was almost programmed to protect a mate from _everything - _including themselves, their doubts, emotional pain, _anything_ that could harm them.

She was feeling unworthy right now... and that was _completely _unacceptable to him.

_I need to finish this game of Naraku's soon - I have lost patience with this mess. _

Sending his aura out in waves, he noted another aura's signature, and wondered if Inuyasha had yet realized that the clay miko was also in the area... and heading in the same direction they were. With an unnoticeable flick of his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru looked to his miko, and realized that she _did_ know.

_It seems that we all draw near to the low-level half-breed and his evil... but the clay miko, I do not trust her. She will attempt to harm my onna, and that, I will not tolerate. Perhaps I should have Kagome protect the rear for a few moments while I go take care of this threat..._

But at the last minute, he decided against it. There was too much danger here, and he would not leave his miko's side. Too much could go wrong.

At that moment, Kagome gasped, her back arching as she cried out, and with a red-rimmed gaze, he leapt to her side, grabbing her and pulling her into a protective embrace. Enraged at the sight of his miko in pain, he growled out, "What is the matter, onna?!"

She gasped again, and her body convulsed, then slowly relaxed, and she opened eyes she hadn't even realized she'd closed.

"It was Naraku," she managed to get out. "He was attempting to get inside my mind - so he could force me to bring him the shards." She looked up hazily at Sesshoumaru's concerned eyes and finished, "He fears you... and even more he fears you and Inuyasha _together._ He wants to finish this without facing you until he has managed to take the jewel and make his wish."

Reaching out a shaking hand, she said, "We should stop here for the night. I was able to get enough out of his mind - he has no intentions of attacking until he has the jewel unless as a last resort, so we are safe for today and tonight at least." Just as Inuyasha started to disagree, she shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. Even if you keep going, he won't face us right now, so there's no point. And... I need to think about something. Something that came to me when he was in my head."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, then his brother, then let his gaze touch the other two adults, seeking agreement, then when he received it, grudgingly in Inuyasha's case, he nodded down at her.

"Very well, onna, we will stop here. But I will speak with you," here he eyed her with a no-nonsense gaze, "about whatever it is that is on your mind."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait just a minu--" she broke off as he growled at her.

"Mate, you will not argue with this Sesshoumaru. You_ will _obey my words." As she once again opened her mouth, he finished, "This discussion is over, miko."

At that, she glared up at him, but then what he'd said kicked in, and her face went blank. He'd called her mate... he was calling rank when he did so, letting her know that her alpha was speaking, so she lowered her gaze, and biting her lip, simply nodded.

He let a pleased rumble exit from deep in his chest; she was responding as a mate should, knowing instinctively what he was saying with his words. That she gave him the respect due him as her mate and alpha pleased him even further - he was well aware that had anyone else said something like that to her, she'd have fought tooth and nail against them.

She was submitting... and _only _to him. That was as it should be - she out-ranked everyone else as his mate-to-be, so she should not submit to anyone elses will_ but _his.

His gaze softening on her as the rest of the group moved off to set up camp, he asked, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." With that, she smiled slightly at him, then moved away to help set up camp, and he continued to watch her for a moment, before turning to stare off into the distance... towards the dark hanyou's aura - and the clay miko's as well.

_Kagome is planning something. I wonder..._

---oOo---

That evening after dinner, Sesshoumaru stood and held out his hand for Kagome, not even needing to say a word. She already knew what he was after, and after thinking about what she had since they'd made camp early in the afternoon, she was ready to talk it out with him.

After all, a great deal of the fight would be on his shoulders if they went through with what she had planned.

The thing was, she really could not see what else they could do. At this point, Naraku's strength came from the unlimited energy that he received from the shards of the jewel he held. He could keep fighting indefinitely with that energy, regenerating himself an infinite number of times. Somehow, they needed to take that energy source away.

And she had figured out how to do it.

Following silently along behind her youkai Lord, she shivered as another thought, unrelated to her plan, arced through her consciousness like a comet through the night sky.

He had called her mate.

She knew that's what he wanted, of course, and that he was merely waiting for Naraku to be finished to claim her as such... in fact, she had the feeling that, provided they all survived the coming confrontation, she'd be mated before the week was out. But to hear him _call _her that out loud before the others... it struck her deep in the soul.

Finally... someone who wasn't ashamed to claim her - out loud.

Especially since she wasn't worth much, and certainly not worth _his _attentions.

Shaking herself of those thoughts as Sesshoumaru came to a halt at the edge of a small stream and sat down on a boulder at the edge of it, she sat down as well, taking off her shoes and socks and putting her feet into the cool water. It felt wonderful, and she leaned back with a contented sigh.

With a raised brow, Sesshoumaru turned and met her gaze. "Well?"

Kagome chuckled. "In my time, there is a board game, you know, like the game I played with Rin and Shippo yesterday," he nodded as he thought back to the odd sort of game she'd pulled from her pack to share with the children, "only this one is for adults. It is a game of strategy, mostly, but there is also a small element of chance, as well. It is called Risk, pretty much for that reason. To conquer the world..." she trailed off slowly, her thoughts going far away for a moment.

Sesshoumaru merely waited, not saying a word, and eventually, she continued.

"It seemed an appropriate name to apply to my plan, since there is a great deal of strategy in this... and a small amount of chance." She watched him with shadowed eyes, and he nodded, once again waiting for her to continue.

He was not, however, in any way prepared for what she said next.

"I'm going to let Naraku complete the jewel and make his wish - it's the only way to defeat him."

---oOo---

A/N: Shocking? Sorry about the cliffie, but I couldn't resist the dramatic pause. However, I won't make everyone wait long for the next chapter, where Kagome will outline her daring plan... I will probably be posting it tomorrow night, or monday morning.

Amber


	14. Risk Part Two

**Risk (Part Two)**

Disclaimer: Does anyone really think this has changed since part one was posted? (sigh) Very well... Do not own. There.

A/N: Okay, let's hear Kagome's daring plan to defeat Naraku. It should be good...

---oOo---

Sesshoumaru stared at his onna, more shocked than he'd ever been in his life. He literally could not believe what he'd just heard.

_"I'm going to let Naraku complete the jewel and make his wish - it's the only way to defeat him."_

She'd actually said those words, in that combination, to make that statement. And despite his shock, her expression of confidence and knowledge of what her words meant hadn't changed.

He was intrigued.

"Explain, miko, _now_," he barked out, a sharpness in his voice towards her he'd not had in some time.

She sighed wearily, then, and nodded. "Naraku's sole desire for the last fifty some years has been to acquire the jewel, to wish himself full youkai. Rather like Inuyasha, to tell the truth. But it's a fool's wish."

He stared at her, a frown settling over his features. "Continue."

"I always wondered why he wanted to make a wish on the stupid thing for something so trivial, but when he was in my mind earlier... I don't know why, but suddenly, what he was hoping for in becoming full youkai came across quite clearly. And that was when I realized how much of a fool he was - and how much of a fool Inuyasha had been in considering the same."

She shook her head and flicked a quick glance at him, then looked down at her feet in the water.

"Think about it, Sesshoumaru. He is such a formidable opponent _only_ because of the _unlimited_ power source he has in the shards. No matter how much we fight him, in the end, as long as he has the _shards, _we can't beat him. Because he will simply keep regenerating himself, over and over and over."

At that, Sesshoumaru shifted, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Yes..."

"I can't understand why none of us have ever seen this before, honestly," she mused quietly. "It's such a simple truth. Why would he want to give up a lifetime of unlimited power to make _one stupid wish _on a completed jewel... at which point the thing disappears into the ether and can never be called on again? Think about it, Sesshoumaru," she said, suddenly staring at him with an earnest expression. "If he gets the jewel, and makes his wish to be full youkai... what _really _happens?" She paused for a minute, to let it sink in, then finished.

"He becomes just another youkai - and how many of those have you and Inuyasha both defeated without a second thought? There's no denying that you are the most powerful youkai alive - even if Naraku becomes a full youkai, _he still won't be able to defeat you_."

Sesshoumaru stared at her as her words sank in, almost in awe. How could it have been so simple for all these years... and yet, no one had seen it?

_No one but _my_ Lady, _he thought, smugly.

"He could wish to become the most powerful youkai alive. Then what? Depending on how he phrases the wish, it could potentially be devastating to our cause." Sesshoumaru was proud of her, but he wanted to see just how well she'd thought this out.

"No. Naraku will never phrase the wish that way. He _already _thinks himself more powerful than you as a _hanyou_, because he's arrogant. He proved that with his attempts in the beginning to use you, and then again when he tried to absorb you. He has no need to ask to be the _most_ powerful. He already thinks he is. It's his arrogance that blinds him to the fact that he _isn't_."

It became quiet, then, between them, as Sesshoumaru considered her words, looking at every possible angle, and he had to admit, he was impressed with his onna's words.

He was pulled from his thoughts by her voice. "All this time, Naraku's been just as big a fool as the rest of us. Once he makes that wish, he might be youkai rather than hanyou, and he might be immortal... but with his wish, his heart will be returned to his body - _meaning he can be killed_."

Sesshoumaru looked at her weighingly. "Tell me, mate. If you are so sure of your conclusions, where then is the 'risk' you spoke of? The hand of chance? Where does it lie?"

Kagome glanced at him, then up at the night sky, absently kicking her feet. "There is risk in everything, Sesshoumaru, you know that. The_ best _plans are the ones that have the least amount of risk. That is so with this one. We either go in as we are and attempt to take the shards from him while he does the same to us... in which case, the laws of probability show that we will most likely fail, since he really can't be killed as long as he has those shards... or, _we let him weaken himself. _Limit himself to no more than his own energy as a spider youkai."

_She is right. And spider youkai are no match for this Sesshoumaru... he would not even be a match for Inuyasha - half-breed or not, he carries our father's powerful blood. But how does she intend to let the fool get the shards that she has? He would become suspicious immediately if she just handed them over - and I will not allow her to let herself be 'captured' for such a reason._

"You plan well, my mate, and this Sesshoumaru is most pleased with you. However," he caught her gaze with a raised brow, "how do you plan to allow him to gain your shards?"

Kagome sent him a wicked look then, and laughed. "By letting Kikyou deliver them."

Once again, he stared at her, not having expected that.

_By the gods, this onna is far too clever at plotting. She will make a brilliant Lady!_

"Mate, if I ever hear you speaking or_ thinking _of yourself in unflattering terms again, I will beat you. You are the sneakiest onna I have ever known... you caught what all of us have missed for all these years. You are more worthy to be my Lady than any onna the kami ever created."

Kagome blushed, hard, then, and a tear found its way down her cheek. With those words from him, spoken in complete sincerity, she finally settled her harsh thoughts of herself. She may still be a wren compared to a peacock in the looks and power department... but she was a wren with a _brain._

And that was oftentimes far more important.

Besides, _no one _could compare with him in the looks and power department... so why should she even worry about it?

She smiled at him with all her heart, and his eyes softened on her under the light of a full moon.

Then she caught a glint of wicked amusement in those golden orbs.

"Now tell me just how you plan to use the dead one to deliver the shards to him."

She laughed at that, shaking her head. _Always so demanding._

"Kikyou's downfall is the same as Naraku's. She's arrogant. She thinks that she's the only one that can defeat him by giving him the jewel, and then _purifying it. _The problem with that is that there is far more risk with that plan. Once it's purified, yes, he'd have to let it go for a few moments... but then he'd pick it back up and promptly taint it again, so - if we didn't get it away from him _immediately_, that route would ultimately fail, and he'd still get his wish. It would just waste time."

"I agree."

"But Kikyou believes in it. That's the key to this. Because she has almost no power left to purify anything, let alone Naraku... so if she takes off with the shards, she will run straight to him, he'll take them from her, and then make his wish. Once he does... we go in and kick his ass. End of story."

Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled her into his lap, startling her greatly as she giggled at the feel of his claws grasping her sides so softly. Nuzzling her cheek, he inhaled her scent, and growled in pleasure.

"Finish this plot, mate. How do you intend to let the dead one gain your shards?"

"By being the 'foolish reincarnation' she thinks I am. She still has herself fooled that she's more powerful than me - but she's not. She can't harm me anymore - so I'll traipse my silly self out into the woods near her, and let her come and take them from me."

At that, Sesshoumaru raised his head and glared at her. "There is no way that I will allow my mate to be in the presence of the undead one, and so close to Naraku, on her own. You will think of another way."

She smiled at him coyly. "I didn't say I'd be alone, Sesshoumaru. You are quite capable of hiding your scent and aura completely... from Kikyou and Naraku both. You'd be with me, hiding just out of sight." Then she glared back at him. "And didn't I just say that Kikyou can't hurt me?"

He eyed her narrowly. "Hn. We will see, my onna. This Sesshoumaru will agree to this plan as long as he is with you."

"Well, thanks so much, my _Lord_," she shot back, sarcastically. "I'm so happy you have such confidence in me."

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on her head with a slight sigh. "I do have confidence in you, Kagome," he said quietly. "More than you will ever know. However, I refuse to lose you to some foolish risk or chance. You are mine to protect... and I will. There should be no arguments between us on that score."

Kagome softened, then, and smiled to herself.

"Okay. No more arguing." Then she laughed, hard, and pulling back from him, she looked into his eyes.

"At least, from me. Inuyasha on the other hand... when we try to explain this one..." she broke off as he finished with definite amusement.

"That will be the argument to end all arguments. I may have to kill a certain hanyou if we are ever to proceed with this plan of yours, my mate." He looked back at her ruefully, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth.

"Somehow, I think that I am about to lose my hearing. Inuyasha has always had a big mouth."

And Kagome grinned at him, in total agreement.

_He's gonna go ballistic. This might actually be fun._

---oOo---

It was actually quite late when the two made it back to camp, but everyone save the children were still up, and so, Kagome sat back and let her Lord explain the plan to everyone. Amazingly enough, Inuyasha was so completely shocked at the words, _let Naraku have the jewel, _that he was actually silent long enough to get the whole plan... and surprisingly, he thought the whole thing was brilliant.

As everyone in camp stared at him with varying degrees of shock, he sheepishly explained that he'd not wanted the jewel for himself for a long time... and this way, there'd be no need to think up some worthless wish to get rid of the thing afterwards. It would already be gone.

Everyone was also knocked off balance by the realizations that Kagome had come to in making this whole thing up - and they couldn't believe that they'd all missed something so simple all these years.

Sure, there was a very small risk that he'd make some other wish... but it was, indeed a small one, completely negligable. After all, this had been his goal for over fifty years... why would that have changed from the last time he'd come after Kagome and her shards? He'd stated then the same thing...

He wanted to be a full youkai. He was so blinded by that one idea, that he couldn't see anything else.

That short-sightedness would be his downfall.

Let him become a full spider youkai. After all, what do most people do when they come across a spider?

They step on it - and Sesshoumaru was more than willing to do the same.

_Poor, foolish hanyou. All this time, you've overlooked the true danger to yourself... my tiny little mate. _

_That mistake will be fatal, Naraku. _

_Definitely fatal._

---oOo---

A/N: And there you have it. I actually finished the chapter tonight. The whole thing, all laid out. I'm so pleased with this, I don't think I'm going to go into much detail about how it plays out, although I had originally planned to. But this chapter covers what happens so well, writing it out in a battle chapter would really be redundant. So, now I can skip most of that - and go straight to the good parts. Like SMUT! YAY!

Amber


	15. End Game

**End Game**

Disclaimer: Still not owning.

A/N: Okay, now this chapter is the aftermath of the battle... the next one is the *ahem* mating chapter. I know everyone's getting impatient, and so is Sesshoumaru, but... gotta finish up the battle aftermath and the other little loose ends so Sesshoumaru and Kagome can enjoy their night, right? Heh Heh!

---zZz---

Naraku lay dying on the ground in a pool of blood, and Sesshoumaru felt vengeful satisfaction surge through his battle-heated system. His miko's plan had worked flawlessly, from Kikyou taking the shards, to Naraku taking them from her and making his wish.

He felt a feral pleasure as he looked to the other side of the field, where the broken revenent of the dead miko lay against a tree. She had been angered beyond belief when she had realized that she would not be the one to destroy Naraku... and enraged even more when she found out that Kagome was the one to figure out how to do it. She went back to her grave still hating Kagome - and no one cared.

He smirked wickedly down at the dying spider. "Who is the fool now, Naraku? You are weak - you were weak as a hanyou, and you are just as weak as a youkai."

Inuyasha came up then, and growled down at him. "You really _are_ pathetic, the Ice Lord's right about that, anyway. Outwitted, outclassed, and outmatched by a ningen female... it serves you right, bastard." He glanced over at his brother, then looked around the clearing at the rest of the group. "So, who gets the final blow? We've all got grudges against him..." he trailed off slowly.

Sesshoumaru glanced towards the taijiya then turned back to his brother. "But one of us has more reason than any other to strike, half-breed. The taijiya's brother. He is the only one of all of us who was attacked _from within._ It should be his right."

Inuyasha and the others all stared at him, save Kagome. She'd been standing quietly to the side listening, and nodded, smiling, when she heard his suggestion.

"I never figured you'd put anyone's needs or wants above your own, bastard. Why would_ you _care if the kid gets his revenge?"

"It was suggested by my miko, Inuyasha. She explained all of the circumstances surrounding his life. It is only right that he get the strike." Motioning the young male out of the trees where he'd been hidden, and ignoring Sango's indrawn breath, he said, "Come, boy. Take your weapon and gain vengeance for yourself and your family. It is your right."

Kohaku looked at the daiyoukai for a moment, then nodded. Looking down at the enemy that had taken everything from him, he held his gaze, staring him down. "This is for my father, my village, my sister... and for myself. Go to hell, Naraku." With that, he cleaved the youkai's head from his body, glad that in that last moment, the spider had been unable to speak.

As soon as it was done, everyone moved back, and Kagome came forward. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she charged it with her miko ki... and set the tip against the remains, wincing as she kept her eyes on his arm and avoided looking at his headless torso. She breathed a sigh of relief when his body purified into dust...

And Naraku was no more. It was finally over.

---zZz---

It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru was a master of control. If he had not been, Kagome would have been mounted and mated in that clearing with everyone standing around watching. Now that the conditions for his mating had been met, i.e. Naraku's destruction, he was rapidly becoming focused on his miko... and not much else.

But there was still one major problem to be dealt with, and it could be summed up in one word:

Inuyasha.

The hanyou had backed off the other day, when he had confronted he and Kagome and thought to challenge him, but there had been no real resolution between them, and it needed to be done. He would not have his miko distracted from the mating and upset because Inuyasha hadn't been dealt with. That meant that it was time for him to learn his place within the alpha's pack - and that was as beta.

As the group finally began to move from the clearing that had borne witness to Naraku's final moments, he walked over to Inuyasha and silently indicated for him to follow. Turning on his heel, he led his younger brother off in a different direction, determined to have it out and be done with it.

They walked for some time, neither saying a word, both aware of where this was going. Inuyasha's heart was heavy - this was it, the final loss. In the end, he should have let himself die in the battle, because either way, he was about to lose the only thing he had left... and he knew it.

There was no way he could stop what would happen this very night, if he was reading things right. Sesshoumaru would take _his_ Kagome from him, mating her and tying her to him for the rest of eternity - leaving, he, Inuyasha, out in the cold... again.

Finally entering a clearing far enough away from the others, Sesshoumaru turned and stared at his brother. The boy looked like he'd been led to his own execution, all life falling from his face and deadening his eyes. He shook his head.

"Why do you insist on acting as though the miko is about to disappear forever?"

"Isn't that what's about to happen? You're going to claim her and take her back to the west and none of us will get to see her again. What I want to know is this: if you wanted a ningen, why couldn't you go find one of your own instead of taking mine? Will you _ever_ let me have something of my own and not try to take it from me as soon as I get it?"

"Inuyasha, be not a fool," Sesshoumaru snapped. "My miko cares for you, for all of you, and I would not deny her anything if it is in my power to grant. I have no intentions of keeping her from any of you. And try to keep in mind that I wasn't looking for a ningen - I wanted _Kagome_, not just anyone."

"So I'm just supposed to believe that you're gonna all of a sudden up and be nice? After how many years of torture?!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance for a minute, then opened them again, and sighed, straining to keep his temper. "I care not for what you believe. I will not attempt to reason with you further, for now, you will listen to my orders. You are beta in my pack, and you will be the one to lead it when I am not there. Take the pack, and tomorrow, begin heading for the House of the Moon. All else can wait to be settled when you arrive."

Inuyasha stared at him in shock. His brother had just done the only thing he could have done to reassure him that he'd keep his word about keeping the pack together. He'd made him his beta. Now, he'd never lose Kagome - she'd always be within reach if he needed her.

He nodded, and Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began heading back to their camp. "Come, brother."

And with that one word, peace was finally brought back to the divided House of the West...

Brother.

---zZz---

Kagome was nervous.

No, it was more than that. It was... well, she didn't even know if there was a word that covered it at all. In _any _language. Even terrified wasn't quite correct, because it carried connotations that didn't fit. She wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru, as in fearing for her safety, or her life. So terrified didn't work. But the sentiment behind her word search was clear.

She was about to be drug off and...

And that's where her mind shut down. She guessed that this was the youkai and sengoku jidai equivalent to 'pre-wedding jitters', because even though she'd done a few things with her soon to be mate, or husband, it didn't seem to matter. The moment her mind tried to push her down that path, she balked.

Because tonight all the games ended.

If this kept up, she'd be a quivering mass of jello and would probably jump out of her skin if a cricket chirped at her.

On top of all that fear running rampant through her, she had something even worse to contemplate...

How to tell her mother. Because she hadn't. And she just knew that when Sesshoumaru found out that she hadn't, he'd be furious. But how was she supposed to say something like that? 'Oh, by the way mom, the most dangerous and deadly daiyoukai in all of Nippon wants to make me his mate, by well... mating.' Yeah, great. She'd probably be grounded 'til she was one hundred and three. Daughters just don't tell their mothers that they are about to go get laid. Not if they ever wanted to see the outside world again.

She shuddered at that thought.

She knew that Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha off to have a final talk about how they all stood. She also knew he'd be back any moment - and she really, _really_ needed to get herself in hand before she had a breakdown and ended up in a loony bin rather than her marriage bed, because then, Sesshoumaru would be _really _angry.

She'd never realized just how much of a hentai he was - until all this had started with that day on the beach - and now, he was finally going to get his chance to _be _hentai... completely.

No more playing around.

No more games.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled, keeping a ten count and blanking all thoughts... and slowly, she could feel her nerves unwind, and her mind stop running around in circles screaming like the virgin it was. Knowledge of sex was one thing, but the reality was somewhat different - and scary.

When she opened her eyes, she almost fell over at the sight that met them.

"Sesshoumaru! Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack! You need to start making more noise or something when you're coming up on me." She had a hand over her heart, looking up at him, she caught the amused light in his eyes.

"Why is your aura so disturbed, _mate_?" he asked, voice practically purring over that last word.

Kagome looked around the campsite, finally noticing that everyone was staring at her quietly - and that they had been for several minutes. "Uh... could we go somewhere out of hearing range for a minute?" she whispered. "I need to tell you something."

The clear apprehension in her voice had him narrowing his eyes even while he nodded and pulled her up, guiding her into the trees. _She's done something she knows will displease me._

After a few minutes, he came to a stop and turned, gazing at her calmly. "If this is a ploy to postpone the mating, Kagome, I will not tolerate it. Virginal nerves notwithstanding, I _will_ have you this night."

She shook her head rapidly, eyes widening, a dark flush spreading over her features. "No! No, that's not it at all. It's just..." she looked down at her feet and shuffled them in the dirt.

"Ihaven'."

He blinked, then frowned. "What?" He shook his head and sighed. "Mate, you will breathe... and then you will speak - _slowly."_

She nodded, and taking a deep breath, she let it out, and said, "I haven't told my mother about you yet, and we need to do that before anything else."

He stared at her, nonplussed, for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "Miko," he said, warningly, "now you try my patience. Are you not of age, even by your cultures rather late standards, to take a mate of your choosing?" At her nod, he finished, "Then why is informing your mother prior to the fact necessary?"

Kagome frowned at that. "Well... I... guess I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do, you know?"

He slanted a suspicious look at her, then nodded. "Very well, I will allow this. I will take you to the well, you will inform your family, and then I will take you to your new home. There will be no more delays." He turned. "Come, gather your things so we may leave."

She gave him a narrow look. "Gee, in a hurry much?"

He didn't even look back. "Yes."

She blushed... again.

---zZz---

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, red-faced and unable to actually look her mother in the eye. Surprisingly, she seemed to have taken the news well, and was sitting with a thoughtful look on her face and quietly sipping her tea.

"So, this Lord... Sesshoumaru is going to be your husband?" As Kagome nodded, her mother sighed. "I see. And why are you marrying this... youkai?"

She finally looked up, meeting her mother's gaze. "Because I love him, why else?" She was a little insulted that her mother would even have to ask her that.

"And how does he feel about you? I only ask, Kagome, because of the seriousness of this bond. You did say that it couldn't be revoked - so I want to be sure that you are doing this for the right reasons... both of you."

"I know, mom, I get it. Don't worry... I wouldn't have agreed if he didn't love me, too." She looked at her watch, and noted how much time had passed, a slightly panicked look crossing her face. "Oh no! I've got to go, mom, I'm running late, and Sesshoumaru isn't the patient sort when it comes to things like that."

She jumped up, grabbing her stuffed-to-the-brim bag that she'd stocked with supplies, and swung it over her shoulder, before dashing around the table and hugging her startled mother.

"I love you, mom, and I'll be back in a week or two... Sesshoumaru wants to try to come through the well at that time, once we've bonded. He thinks the mate bond will allow him access, hopefully he's right. Anyway, tell everyone I said I love them, and I'll see you guys soon!"

She waved to her mom, then darted out the door and into the well house, hopping over the edge and settling into the time stream, before breathing a sigh of relief.

_Whew... am I glad _that's _over..._

Landing at the bottom of the well, she didn't even have the chance to sneeze before a strong arm was wound around her and she was out of the well and standing in the meadow that it sat in.

She blinked, then looked up at her Lord. "Uh... that was quick."

His arm tightened around her waist, as he nuzzled into her neck. "And you were not, mate. It is my hope that you have completed everything you deemed necessary, because if you have not, those tasks will remain uncompleted." He drew a deep breath, taking in as much of her scent as possible, then pulled away and stared down at her with a heavy-lidded look.

"This Sesshoumaru has waited long enough to claim what is his, miko, and the waiting is now _over._"

She flushed, nervousness combining with desire and embarrassment.

He pulled her in closer, gathering his energy, he formed his orb of light, and they streaked off, heading for the House of the Moon...

And a warm bedchamber.

Kagome had time for one last panicked thought.

_What have I gotten myself into!?_


	16. Divide and Conquer

**Divide and Conquer**

Disclaimer: No own, no lawsuits. Ugh. There - that should be simple enough for the lawyers to understand.

A/N: Mating chapter! Lemon Alert, Lemon Alert... children should not read. I do not want to be responsible for scaring the next generation. Or scarring them, as the case may be.

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru sighed, somewhat irritated. The next few hours were going to _crawl_, and he knew it. It was still, after all, only late afternoon, and as much as he just wanted to throw his miko over his shoulder and haul her off, he knew that wouldn't go over too well.

At the very least, he would have to feed her, since he had no intentions of letting her out of their bed until tomorrow... or the next day. Or... ever - too bad _that_ was not possible. She would very definitely need the energy from the food - in fact, it would probably be a good idea to have some foods brought to their rooms beforehand in case she got hungry during the night. With the things he planned on doing to her, it was most likely that she would indeed need extra food.

Fruits... and maybe some smoked meats. Yes. He would have them on covered platters next to their bed - that way she wouldn't need to leave its confines for any reason.

_Their_ bed. Finally. He'd been waiting for months, but it seemed like years, in truth. It was amazing to him, when he bothered to even think about it anymore, that he felt so much - and for a ningen female, no less. But, while it was sometimes unnerving, it no longer_ bothered _him in any way. He'd admitted his weakness to her so long ago that he'd had a long time to get used to the knowledge, and indeed, no longer even thought of it as a weakness.

_She _could never be a weakness.

He looked at the pile of scrolls on his desk, and sighed again, his irritation increasing. He'd only come in here because there wasn't much else to do - his onna was bathing, trying to relax after the hectic day they'd had, and then there would be dinner to get through. He'd figured he'd spend a bit of the endless seeming hours 'til he could get his hands on his miko clearing a few of the most important issues. That way, there'd be less for him to bother with, later.

Tossing the scroll still in his hand down in disgust, he glared at his desk for a moment, then stood and headed for the door. He'd managed to waste a bit of time, so he figured now was a good time to head to his own bath - after all, he had no intentions of going to his mating bed without cleansing the dust of that filthy hanyou's death from his body.

_There will be no scents on my body or hers save our own - and the scent of our mating._

That thought had his beast purring, and he hurried to the baths.

It was almost time for him to have her.

---cCc---

In another part of his shiro, Kagome was taking her own bath, and trying desperately to think of anything besides the reason she was here, taking said bath. She was so nervous she could almost throw up.

Mating nerves were nothing to sneeze at, she'd decided.

Nothing in all the years here in this time had prepared her for this, and she didn't know if she ever would be ready.

The truth was, as nervous as she was feeling, it didn't detract from the desire she felt for her male. He'd spent weeks now hyping her up, tormenting her body and soul with his touch and his presence, and now, she was ready to jump his bones - while dying of nerves. Interesting conundrum, really, if she were on the outside looking in, she'd be laughing at herself.

Another thing that had her nerves shot, was the consequences of sex... i.e. children. Would he get her pregnant immediately? She wasn't sure she was ready for that - hell, she wasn't sure she was ready for sex. Her body was, of course, but her mind was still screaming like a timid little virgin. She made a mental note to ask him about the whole knocked up thing - hopefully, he'd take pity on her and give her a bit of time before he demanded an heir from her.

Ducking under the water, she ran her hands through her hair, rinsing the conditioner from it, and combed it back with her fingers as she surfaced, taking in the scent of sandalwood as she did so. She smiled. That was her favorite scent, and all her cleansing products were lightly scented with it - she had them specially made because it wasn't a common scent.

And it was one that drove Sesshoumaru crazy.

At that reminder, she smiled, a smug, feminine smile. That particular smell drove her youkai lover absolutely nuts - and it was a power over him she'd never expected to have.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she climbed from the spring, and wrapping herself in a huge, fluffy towel that somewhat reminded her of mokomoko, she grabbed her things and hurried across the bathing area and through the door into the room she'd been shown to on their arrival. It seemed that some of the bedchambers here in the shiro had their own hotsprings.

_Convenient, that_, she thought in passing.

Carefully drying her hair as best she could with her towel, she proceeded to dress. Working quickly, since she knew Sesshoumaru would not tolerate her being late to dinner - or the activities he had planned for afterwards, she blushed again - she twisted her hair into a simple updo, leaving a few damp tendrils to curl around her face, slipped her feet into comfortable indoor slippers that matched her kimono, then stepped out her door into the hall, where she knew she'd find a servant waiting to escort her to the dining hall...

And into her future. As Sesshoumaru's mate.

_Yikes!_

---xXx---

_Oh gods, I'm so nervous. What if he changes his mind at the last minute? I'm just a simple ningen - what if I do something stupid that reminds him of that fact and angers him, and he decides to send me away?_

She groaned inwardly at her thoughts. _This is ridiculous..._

"Indeed, mate, your fears and worries _are_ ridiculous. This Sesshoumaru is not likely to 'change his mind'."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she whipped around, only to confront a... very... _Oh, wow, _she thought vaguely, as her mind began to shut down. He'd always looked awe inspiring in his normal attire, but now...

'Oh, wow', was as far as she could get.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the suddenly dazed look that crossed her face, and she melted even further at the sound, watching him dismiss the servant with alacrity.

The less people around, the better she liked it - her nervous jitters were disappearing fast as her mind dissolved in a warm haze of desire, and all of a sudden, _dinner_ couldn't be over soon enough.

He wasn't wearing his armor, or his swords, and his usual white haori with the sakura blossoms encased in red hexagons was missing. This haori was dark, an almost midnight blue, with the sakura blossom pattern in reverse colors, and with his silver and gold coloring, the darker colors suited him right down to the ground.

_Do we really have to wait for dinner? _she wondered.

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly as he picked up on her thoughts - being this close to her and as much as he'd already tied their souls together, her thoughts were fairly clear, and with the direction those thoughts were taking, he decided they'd best get inside and eat - before he ended up taking her right there in the hall.

Almost dragging her inside in his haste, they moved with restrained speed to their places, and sat, waiting impatiently for the servants to begin setting out the meal.

There wasn't much conversation during, neither one thinking all that coherently about anything that could really be spoken of in front of others. They both ate quickly, though neatly, and both took in a bit more than they otherwise would have - it seemed even Kagome's rather innocent mind was aware that she was going to need all the energy she could get.

Sesshoumaru had already ordered the extra platters of food to be delivered to their chambers, and with their stomachs sated, it was finally time to sate... _other _appetites. With nary a word between them, they both stood at the same time, and taking Kagome's arm in his, he hurried them from the room, leading her towards the chambers they would now share - chambers she had yet to see.

If he had his way, she wouldn't _be_ seeing anything of them save the bed, either. Not for at least a week. For what he had planned, after all, only the bed was really necessary... well, that, and - maybe a wall... or two.

Oh, and possibly the hot spring attached to their chambers... they could prove useful as well.

_And my private gardens_...

_Who am I fooling? I could find a use for just about every surface in the entire shiro, although I don't think my miko would appreciate the audience we would most certainly acquire were I to do so..._

Reaching the heavy doors leading into his quarters, he flung them open and led her inside, then turned and closed them. There was a sound of finality in that, as he shut out the outside world. No rice paper sliding doors for _his_ chambers, no, for that, he had huge, heavy wooden doors that_ locked, _and he made sure he did so after confirming that the servants had, indeed, left the food. After they were shut and bolted, he threw up a nice barrier - no sound or scent would escape these rooms 'til he took it down.

After all, his little miko's scent was intoxicating enough under normal circumstances - let alone when she was aroused. He was not about to let any other males catch _that _scent.

His eyes bled red a bit as he turned slowly, then, to face her, and a feral grin crossed his face, tilting his lips and giving him a decidedly wicked expression that wasn't lost on the female in his sights.

Kagome swallowed hard as Sesshoumaru turned to face her. The look on his face...

_Oh, gods... that look is the same one he got when I was playing Master and Servant with him. _

_I think I'm in trouble..._

"Trouble isn't, perhaps, the best description, miko," he purred as he glided towards her, that wicked smile still flickering on his lips. "A better word would be... conquered, as that is what you are about to be." She backed away as he stalked closer to her, until she was pressed against the nearest wall, and he pushed himself close to her once she could not escape.

Lifting a hand to her languidly, he ran the tip of one elegantly clawed finger over her full lower lip. Huskily, he finished, "Yes... _conquered_ is a good word."

Slowly, softly, he let that finger drift down her chin, to her neck, and down, across her chest, and abdomen, until he came to the tops of her thighs... and then he suddenly splayed his hand possessively over her sex, cupping her.

"I will divide these thighs, woman, and conquer you - taking everything you have to give... just as you have conquered me. After all," he smirked into her wide, dazed eyes, "it is only fair that we _both_ win _this_ war, is it not?"

She nodded slowly, caught in his red-hued gaze, trapped like an insect in amber, and shivered as his words inflamed her, washing across her nerves and filling her with hunger.

She was enthralled, completely and utterly, and unable to speak - the tension was too much for her - it was a new thing, sexual tension like this. Even during their other forays, when he'd used words and touches to trap her in a heated state of desire, it hadn't been quite like this, because there had always been that knowledge that there were boundaries in place; that those instances would only go so far, and no further.

This time, there was no such safety net.

_This _time, there was nothing stopping him from taking her fully, and they both knew it - which only heightened the desire she felt past what she'd even known was possible. Every single part of her body was on fire - and he'd barely touched her yet. Most of this reaction was just from his words, and his voice.

That was another thing.

His voice.

He could turn her on just by speaking in that slightly drop-toned, throaty, velvet voice that he seemed to get when he began to feel the effects of desire - it sent a wave of heat through her that culminated in her core - leaving her damp and flushed and swollen in her secret places... and, of course, he was well aware of that fact.

_Wow... he's every bit my weakness. I will never be able to deny him _anything...

While all those thoughts had been running through her mind, Sesshoumaru hadn't been idle, moving his hand from its place between her thighs, he had quickly decided that the time for clothes was past, and begun to undo her obi, flinging it across the room and then quickly stripping the several-layered kimono off as well... leaving her in only her modern undergarments - which soon went the way of the rest of her clothes.

Not to be outdone, Kagome slid her hands into his haori, pulling it apart along with the undershirt 'til she couldn't get it any further, and huffing impatiently, much to his amusement, she tore at his obi until she managed to get it off, and tossed it away. Before she could get his shirts off, however, he stepped back, and shrugging his shoulders, let them fall to the floor.

Kagome inhaled sharply, eyes glazing as she stared at the male before her. Sure, she'd seen him like this before, but it was just different this time, and she tentatively reached out and touched him, just barely, with the tip of one tiny finger.

He inhaled sharply as that finger traced his markings - they were very sensitive, and he could feel the blood rushing south, it felt like it was burning a path straight to his cock. With a hiss, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him again, lifting her, he carried her swiftly to the bed, and almost tossed her down on it in his eagerness, ripping his hakama off, he followed her down immediately.

She landed on the bed hard enough to knock the breath from her, but in her impassioned state, she didn't even really feel it, it merely had the effect of sending her heat even higher, and with a moan, she reached for him, once again running her hands over everything she could reach.

Apparently, her touch was all he needed, because he bit back an oath, then a strangled groan, and swooped down on her, demanding her submission to his kiss as he pushed his way in and once again, tasted every part of her mouth, before breaking away and kissing and nipping his way back to her neck.

There was just something about her delicate flesh there, it called to him, and he couldn't stop the desire to leave marks there, so he didn't even try, sucking her flesh into his mouth, he bit down just enough to bruise, and she inhaled on a shriek. He grinned against her neck at that - it seemed as though his little miko liked a tiny bit of pain with her pleasure... and he could accommodate that just fine.

With a final nip at her neck, he decided it was time to move on, and reacting rather strongly to the feel of her hands on his back, he slithered down a bit, taking in the sight of her unbound breasts - and his eyes gained a darker red tint as he stared at them.

"So beautiful," he almost whispered, his voice so deep it barely registered to human hearing. "You think yourself plain, and unworthy... but you are not - oh, you are not, little miko. And you are _mine_," he rasped, eyeing her flushed features and rosy-nippled breasts, before he bent and sucked a sweet nipple into his mouth.

Kagome arched, hard, eyes widening, and she moaned, long and low, before her eyes slid shut, and she grabbed the flesh of his back, hard, leaving half-moon shaped notches in his skin. He growled at that - it felt _so_ good. She was so responsive to his touch, virgin or not, she was a vixen - and if she was this way _now_, with no experience...!

"Ohh, oh..._ Sesshoumaru_! Please..." she whimpered, arching again as he switched from one breast to the other, torturing it as much as he had the other.

"Please, what, mate? What is it that you want from this Sesshoumaru?" he asked huskily.

"I... I don't - I don't know!" she cried out, writhing in sweet torment.

He chuckled at her. "You do not know, little miko, but _I_ do," he said suggestively, a spark lighting his now crimson gaze. "I know what your body craves, and I will give it to you, do not fear."

She swept her hands down his back, suddenly clenching his ass as she felt his tongue dip into her belly button, then move further down, and she let him grab her arms with no fight as he grasped her wrists in one hand, pulling them above her head.

"Do not move them, mate," he rumbled warningly.

She whimpered again, and then all thought left her mind as she felt him lick his way along her private flesh - coming up hard off the bed, she _screamed_, it was too much, and she sobbed out at him, almost desperate for release... _any _release.

Sesshoumaru smirked as she reacted - she was so passionate - it was more than he could have ever hoped for, and he was beginning to understand what his father had seen in Izayoi. Had she been as passionate, as responsive to his father, as his little miko was to him?

He thrust those thoughts away for later... now it was all about his miko,_ his _ningen, and as he lapped at her sweet flesh, he could feel the burgeoning tension in her body preparing to snap... and suddenly, with a single flick of his clawed finger against her highly sensitive flesh, she came, inhaling so hard she almost took in _too _much air, and as she came back down, she almost lost consciousness.

At the moment of her peak, Sesshoumaru moved up her body faster than a viper's strike, and thrust into her tightness, breaching her barrier while she was still cresting the wave of pleasure - the sting of the pain sending her right back up and over, again, and she came, this time so hard she couldn't even make a sound, and he almost passed out himself from the clenching of her newly breached passage.

_"Gods!_ _Kagome_... so tight, so good!"

Kagome slumped beneath him, desperately trying to catch her breath as he pulled back and began to move, setting a heavy, deep rhythm that soon had her seeing stars - if this was what being with Sesshoumaru was like, pleasure and possession like_ this_, she knew she would be on her knees before the kami every day in gratitude. She had to be the luckiest female, youkai _or _ningen, that had _ever_ existed.

She finally pulled her hands down from above her where he'd placed them and grabbed at his ass again, trying desperately to hold him hard within her. Crying, still sobbing in pleasure, she moved her hips, and feeling him hit something deep inside for just a moment, she decided that maybe... if she moved her legs... she wrapped them around his hips and began moving in concert with him - and that was all she needed, as he began stroking over that spot inside her, over and over and over, until she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

It didn't take long, as he bent his head and once again suckled from her nipples, moving back and forth between them, along with his heavy, inflamed strokes, before she was cresting again, and as she tightened up along his length, he threw back his head and _roared_, silver cascading around them both as his orgasm overwhelmed him, and the feel of his hot seed infused with a touch of his youki suddenly coating her womb, immediately sent her over again, this time causing her to lose consciousness for a few seconds as she finally came to understand just what was meant by the term 'the little death'.

Panting, barely able to draw breath, she shivered as she could feel a slight burn from the inside out, as his youki-infused seed made its presence known. Sesshoumaru, who was still buried within her snug depths, levered himself up to see if her reiki had been sufficiently lowered enough to take his seed and his mark...

And his eyes lit with triumph as a crescent moon the exact shade of his slowly took shape around her belly-button. Infused with his youki, and his scent, the mark itself would never be seen by any but him - but any youkai worth the name would immediately know who this woman belonged to.

"What...?" Kagome looked at her new mate, a little confused at what he was staring at - although it seemed he was staring at the place that she could feel that slight burn from inside. It didn't hurt, it just felt warm, so she wasn't worried.

Sesshoumaru looked up, then, and said, "Your mate mark - your reiki was low enough that you accepted the mark, and my seed. You are now _mine_, Kagome - forever," he purred, and then thrust into her a little, enjoying it as her eyes widened when she realized that he was still hard within her.

Her eyes closed on a low moan, and with an impassioned chuckle, he began to move again.

"This night has just begun, koi - you will still be awake to greet the morning, I promise you that."

_Yes... there will be very little sleep for you, my miko, my mate - for many, many nights to come._

---xXx---

A/N: I am soooo sorry to all the readers that this chapter took so long to get out - my muse was being a bitch, and refused to work on anything but In Death, Trust Me as You Didn't in Life until today. Damn, I hate it when she gets bossy, and single-minded, but anyway - we finally got here, LoL! I know the lemon was not all that great, and I apologize. Truth is, I'm not very good at them, those and battle scenes are soo hard to write. That was actually why I started this little fic - for practice. Look how _that_ turned out, lol.

Amber


	17. Begging

**Begging**

Disclaimer: Uhhh, I forgot. What was I supposed to swear to? Oh. Yeah... damn it. I swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth... wait, what? That wasn't it? You mean I can lie? Oh, cool! I do not own.

---zZz---

_Damn him anyways, _Kagome thought, a disgruntled scowl decorating her face as she tried to resist waking up. When he'd warned her that she'd be awake to see the sun rise, he hadn't been kidding.

And now he was trying to wake her up.

She smacked at those hands, a muttered "Hentai!" escaping her mouth, to his obvious amusement, if his heavy chuckle was anything to go by.

"It is time to wake, mate. It is well after noon - you cannot lie abed all day." He nuzzled her neck, and she growled at him. Another chuckle, and, "I have plans for the rest of this day, woman, and you will not mess them up with your slacking."

At that, a rather impressive sounding snarl broke from her - impressive for a human, anyway, and she finally cracked open an eye, glaring up at him from it disdainfully.

He cocked one perfect, slender brow. "Rather foul-tempered, are you, mate? Why, may I ask?"

That eye narrowed, the glare deepening, and the snarl beginning to echo in the room. "You kept me up all night with your insatiable sex drive," she flushed, "and you have the nerve to ask me that? Do I look like a youkai to you? I'm one of those weak humans you always hated... _and I need my sleep!"_

Sesshoumaru responded by rolling her under him, and pressing himself against her - leaving her with no doubt about what _he _needed... and it wasn't sleep. With a whiny, (yes, whiny) whimper, she cracked open the other eye, and cringed at the red-rimmed eyes she saw staring down at her.

"Am I bound for eternity to be woken up too soon from my sleep by a sex-fiend mate? Will I _ever_ be able to get enough sleep?" she asked, in an overdone, tragic voice.

"Sleep is not necessary, miko," he husked, before leaning down and sucking her pouty bottom lip into his mouth. "Mating, on the other hand, is."

She rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't deny the shivers that went down her spine at the feel of him hard against her, and the heat that was beginning to flush her skin from the attention his mouth was paying hers.

_Man... I can't say no to the jerk - 'cause he's turning me into a nympho that wants it as much as he does... this is a disaster! _

"Mmm... Sesshoumaru... how do you, oh... expect to... mmm... rule your lands... ahhh... if your always...ooohhh... in bed...!" she ended on a drawn out moan, trying to force her brain to function past what his wicked hands and mouth were doing.

"I will take few hours a day from our bed to take care of pressing matters, mate - and youkai know well the penalty for interrupting another youkai who is mating." He nibbled his way down her neck, heading towards places that he knew would effectively derail her mind, and stop her from talking.

Talking wasn't what he was after at this point - the only noises he was interested in were the ones where she begged... and screamed... and begged some more.

Yes, he had found out last evening that his sweet little miko was most excellent at begging.

Begging was good.

In her case, it was _very _good.

Trailing his mouth along her skin, he nuzzled into the soft flesh between her breasts, teasing and nipping her skin as he went. It wouldn't be long now...

Sliding down just a bit, he licked his way towards one breast, nudging and lightly kissing the flesh on the underside, and sure enough, she arched up, gasping out an "Ohhhh... please, _please... _Sesshoumaru....mmm, more..."

Lips twisting into a smirk, he moved around the taut flesh, heading with mesmerizing slowness towards the peak, encouraging every little sigh, squeak, moan, and whimper he could get from her - and loving every bit of it.

He had found her to be the most responsive female he'd ever lain with, and nothing about her gave him one moments regret for choosing a ningen mate - she couldn't be any more perfect for him than if he'd created her himself.

Almost tauntingly slowly, he closed his mouth over the pink peak he'd been aiming for - and sure enough, she arched even harder, an inhaled shriek making her pleasure known..._ probably to the whole shiro_, he thought, his pleased smirk growing wider.

"Ses... sho... maru! Please... no more... _teasing_! Just do it!"

Eyebrow cocked, he ran a hand down her torso to her core, and groaned when he found her wet and ready for him, her passage hot and writhing around his intruding finger. Sitting back on his heels, he ignored her bewildered look, and flipped her onto her hands and knees - before sheathing himself in her in one stunningly quick movement, reveling in the scream he coaxed forth from her.

Kagome's vision went white, then inverted, she could see the blood vessels in her eyelids with the force of her pleasure from just his penetration alone. There couldn't possibly be anything more wonderful in the entire world than the feel of being fucked by this kami in disguise.

"Gods! Sesshou... yesss," she hissed, clenching around him as he conquered her yet again.

She dropped her upper half down, her arms refusing to hold her up, and the change in position was greeted with a growling purr from her mate as he tightened his grip on her hips and repeatedly buried himself to the hilt inside her. She could do little more than moan his name, every sense she possessed focused on the place where her lover was joined to her body, and an idle thought flashed through her mind - she'd truly been stupid yesterday for being nervous about _this..._

Sesshoumaru had never had anything that was so tight around him as she was. Female youkai were usually not so small, and funny enough, the muscles of a ningen woman were stronger in that private area than any female youkai - making for much greater pleasure.

"Mate... tight woman... _mine!" _he snarled, thrusting harder within her, feeling her clamp down on him like a burning vise.

He now understood perfectly what his father had meant when he'd said that he'd never go back to a female of his own race - that ningen women were much better bed partners... there would never be another for him, either. She was heaven - or as close to it as he would ever get.

Thrusting harder against her, his head sank back as her sweet mewls of pleasure echoed in his ears and her core tightened even further around him - she was ready to climax, and he knew that as tight as she was about to get, he would be forced into his own... there was no way he would be able to fight the call of her body; she would end up holding him so tightly within her that he'd be unable to even move.

Not that he was going to complain.

Kagome was almost dizzy with pleasure as he pounded into her, she could hear him, growling ferally above her, and the sounds he was making along with his heavy cock impaling her, were all she needed to send her over the edge, and with a sweet cry, she came, almost losing consciousness once again as she slumped down, the only thing still holding her up was his hard length still buried within her.

She only half heard the deafening roar of her mate as he followed her into the chasm, her orgasm pushing him into his as he slammed into her once, twice, then three times and came, coating her insides with his essence... then followed her down, his great strength for the moment deserting him as he rolled to the side with the last of it to avoid crushing her.

They both lay there for some minutes, panting, trying desperately to even be able to breathe.

"I suppose if I have to get up every morning, that's the way to do it," Kagome panted out. "Although... now I'm just tired again."

Sesshoumaru rolled slowly off the bed, climbing to his feet, he held out his hand. "Come, mate. We will bathe - you will feel refreshed after you have done so." He cocked a brow at her. "You will also need to eat, as it has been some time since the foods I had brought to our chambers last night were finished."

She blushed at the reminder of just how long they'd really been at it, and took his hand. _A bath sounds nice_, she thought. _I just hope he isn't planning another round in the water - I don't think I could take it. _She winced as she finally stood up. _Nope... I know I can't take it._

Her mate's eyes flashed wickedly as he watched her attempt to stand.

"What is wrong, my miko? A little sore?"

She glared at him for a moment, then a wide grin crossed her face.

"Sesshoumaru," she cooed sweetly, "if you ever want to hear me begging again, you'll get me into the hot water - right now."

His eyes widened marginally, and he swept her up in his arms, before stalking into the bathing room.

After all, he couldn't have his favorite use for her voice taken away.

He loved it when she begged. And he'd do anything to hear her do it, too.

_Anything._

Although she didn't have to know that.

Kagome snickered, at that last thought. He still hadn't caught on to the fact that she'd figured out how he'd been reading her thoughts... now she could do it, too.

_So he'll do anything, huh? _

_I wonder where I could go with this one..._

---zZz---

A/N: Well. This is what came out, although it wasn't planned this way. This was supposed to be the last chapter, and then there would be a short epilogue - guess the next chapter is the last one, and_ then _the epilogue. LOL. Oh well, a little extra smut never hurt anything, ne?

Amber


	18. Game Over or is it?

**Game Over... or is it?**

Disclaimer: I plead the fifth. Wait... what do you_ mean _I can't plead the fifth?! What kind of crap is that? I wanted to plead the fifth! Damn lawyers... fine. I don't own the characters of Inuyasha - just the plot of this story. _Now _I'm going to plead the fifth - and go find a corner to sulk in.

---xXx---

_"Inuyashaaa!" _Kagome stomped down the hallways of her new home, intent on one thing, and one thing only - finding the hanyou cause of all her misfortunes. In the last several days since Sesshoumaru had claimed her and the rest of the pack had arrived at the shiro, Inuyasha had taken to pranking her - and this time, he'd gone too far.

Now, he was going to pay.

That is, if she could ever find the jerk.

She scowled, so fixated on catching any trace of her friend, that she didn't notice the servants scurrying out of her way with alarmed looks - or the fact that several had been dispatched to find her mate. Seems the servants were afraid that she might accidentally purify someone in her anger... not really a strange conclusion, seeing as how her miko aura was visibly surrounding her and making it look like she was standing in the middle of a hurricane.

Flaring her aura even more, she searched for his youki, determined that she was going to find the baka and seriously injure him.

Paybacks, after all, are a bitch.

_Jerk, _she fumed, fists clenched. _First, he goes and steals all my underwear and bras and shreds them, saying since I'm staying here in his era, I didn't need those weird modern things anyway. And stupid Sesshoumaru actually agreed! _She grinned evilly. _Of course, that was _after _he kicked Inuyasha's ass for sneaking into our chambers and going through my things, but still..._

_And then, then that gigantic, _here she mumbled several words, _goes and makes things worse! _

She flushed heatedly as she thought back over the next prank. The inu hanyou had once more gotten into her big yellow bag, and taking her shampoo, emptied the bottle - and re-filled it with honey. She was still trying to figure out where he'd gotten that much honey to waste - the stuff wasn't cheap in this era.

_It took forever to get that sticky crap out of my hair! Gods... he's just asking for it!_

And for his grand finale? The stupid jerk had taken her tampons, and scattered them all around the shiro! Her whole box was now gone - wasted. And she'd had to deal with people coming and asking what they were... all. damn. day.

All... day.

The final straw was when Sesshoumaru had shown up with one in his hand, demanding to know what they were used for... and then promptly going all red-eyed alpha male on her and ordering her to never use those things again when she'd told him.

His argument seemed to be based upon the belief that nothing belonged there in that spot but him.

That was when Kagome lost it.

After telling him off, she went on the warpath... and she was currently still stalking the monster that had caused her to have a very bad, no good, evil, horrible week.

Because now it was his turn to have that kind of week - or maybe month.

If she could ever find him.

_Damn him...!_

"Inuyasha!! Where are you, dog boy... you'd better come out now, or it's only gonna get **worse!"**

She stiffened then, she felt just a tiny flicker of his youki - coming from outside. She took off at that, bursting out into the eastern wing's garden... and she came to a stop, narrowed eyes searching for her victim.

_Where is he?! Wait a minute... _she flicked a glance up - sure enough, a flicker of red, and she grinned triumphantly.

"Oh Inuyashaaa," she carolled out, "SIT boy!" She watched with great interest as the hanyou turned falling object and slammed three feet into the ground, then sat down near the edge of the hole he was in, and laughed wickedly at the pinned back ears and pained expression of the hanyou.

"Oh... and SIT boy! Again... SIT." Servants soon began to gather, watching in shock as their Lord's brother was planted further and further into the ground. "Gee, I really love SITting out here in the garden, don't you, Inuyasha? Oh, wait! I forgot, you don't like to - SIT! - much... what a sad thing, not being able to - SIT! - and enjoy the afternoon air in the garden."

By this time, Inuyasha was a good ten feet down, and Kagome quite happily lay down at the edge of the crater and propped her chin up in her hands.

"Sit! So... you think it's funny to keep getting into my things and - SIT! - pass them around, trying to - SIT! - embarrass me? And putting honey - SIT! - into my shampoo bottle... and my underclothes! - SIT! - You shredded them! Personally, I just prefer to - SIT! - you... I find it funnier than any of those stupid pranks you played." She frowned down at the cratered inu.

"Why are you - SIT! - doing this stuff, anyway, Inuyasha? You've never done anything like this before."

At that, Shippo hopped up, and Kagome was abruptly made aware that the rest of the tachi was now standing watching as Inuyasha dug his own grave - almost literally.

"I think bakayasha's jealous, Kagome. He's afraid if he doesn't do something, you'll forget about him now that you have Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's brow furrowed as Inuyasha merely groaned, unable to really speak yet - he was too busy trying to recover from the SIT! marathon. Before she could really say anything, however, her new mate's voice reached her, and she flamed up once more, jumping to her feet and glaring up at him.

Sesshoumaru merely stared back haughtily, not about to be intimidated by his own mate - not to mention a tiny little ningen female. Even if she was a trifle scary when she was like this. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course.

He finally looked away, but only to glance with a curiously satisfied expression into the hole at his feet.

Kagome looked down as well, smiling in satisfaction as she noted a red something or other way down at the bottom of the hole.

"As much as I enjoy the visual of the pup rooting around in the dirt, mate, I must ask you to refrain from leaving craters in the grounds of our home."

They both ignored the cursing coming from the hole.

"Fine. Be that way and take away all my fun." She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him. "You didn't mind him having _his_ fun," she sulked, "don't think I didn't notice that snickering when I had all that honey in my hair."

A brow rose regally, and a very amused glint appeared in his eye. "I am inu, mate. Scent is very important to me - and the honey smelled good."

Her eyes narrowed on him, and she hissed in irritation. "That's it!" she shouted, pointing an angry finger at him. "I'm making you a rosary, and you can join the other baka in the bottom of a hole in the ground!" Before Sesshoumaru could respond to that absolutely blasphemous statement, she whirled around and stomped off, the fires of hell burning in her eyes.

The entire tachi watched the goings on in wide-eyed wonder.

Shippo glanced into the hole at that small red dot at the bottom, then up at Sesshoumaru. "Wow. I've never seen her that mad," he said, awed. "You guys are in for it."

Sango nodded, and Miroku grinned... and slid a hand around, fondling a certain roundness. The next thing he knew, he was laying atop the red thing at the bottom of the hole - several stories down, and Inuyasha groaned as Miroku's weight added more pain to his flattened form.

"Baka," sighed Shippo. "He'll never learn."

Sesshoumaru stared at the kit, then glanced once more in the hole - suddenly uncomfortable with the knowledge that his _very_ angry mate was now running freely through the shiro with no supervision, he turned on his heel and went looking for her...

It wouldn't do for her to find a leather strap... and beads.

_Maybe I should ask Kagome if a rosary could be made for a ningen male - perhaps it could be modified, _Sango mused to herself, following the others back into the shiro, Shippo scampering at her feet.

_I really think all males should have one._

---xXx---

That week was one that was never forgotten within the ranks of the servants at the shiro, as their new lady spent several days attempting to ambush their lord with a set of subjugation beads.

Needless to say, it didn't work, but it certainly kept things lively - Kagome was _very _irritated.

After the fiasco in the garden, Inuyasha decided that discretion was the better part of valor - and stopped the pranks... at least for a while.

Once Kagome had calmed down, which, amazingly, only took about four days, she once again went searching for her hanyou best friend, deciding that it was time to have a _long_ talk.

On the heels of that decision, came the one that Sesshoumaru needed to be present for that talk, which was why this morning found him following along behind his mate with a rather unhappy look upon his face.

The only reason he was even there was because she'd thrown the universally understood 'if you ever want to get laid again' look at him.

All males understood that look instinctively - and knew not to fight it.

It never ended well for those who did.

They finally tracked the half-inu down in a huge tree in one of the many gardens around the shiro, and when he wouldn't come down, Kagome simply sat him out of it.

"Now," she said, sitting down in the grass and patting the flattened hanyou on the back, "it's time that we have a little talk. You two are brothers," she narrowed her eyes warningly as they both piped up with the ubiquitous 'half', causing them both to fall silent and Inuyasha to wince, "and you are both going to start acting like it."

Inuyasha finally managed to sit back up with only a few groans, ignoring his brother's smirk, he grumbled, "I ain't the one with the problem, Kagome. I didn't kick him out of the family. I've spent my whole life just trying to survive, and I never went out of my way to look for this bastard and cause him trouble."

Kagome looked at her mate, a serious expression on her face. "He's right, Sesshoumaru. Your whole thing all this time was about your anger at your father for taking a ningen mate and siring a hanyou - don't think you can complain about that anymore, can you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for several minutes, silently, then sighed internally. "I am aware of this, mate. That is why I made the baka pack beta. He is a son of the Taisho, and as such, that is his place. This is his home, as well as mine. I told him before that I would not keep you from him or your other friends - he chose not to believe me."

Inuyasha started to defend himself, but before he could, Kagome held up a hand for silence, and he shut up immediately. No point in bringing on another sitting.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and took his hands in her own, looking into his eyes with an earnest expression. "You know I love you, Inu - do you really think I would let him keep us apart? You are my best friend, and he is my mate - and we, _together, _are a _family. _ You know how I am about family," she finished, with a wry smile that he returned.

"Yeah, wench, I know how you are about family. It's more important to you than just about anything," he sighed.

The hanyou smiled back at her, then pulled his hands from hers, and looked at his brother. Holding out one hand, he waited to see if Sesshoumaru would take it.

She turned pleading eyes on her mate, and he stared at her for a moment, then looked down at his brother's hand - and slowly, he reached out and encircled it, clasping Inuyasha's forearm firmly, but without rancor.

"Brother," he acknowledged, and Inuyasha echoed it, while Kagome looked on, a beaming, joyous smile lighting her face.

It was a new day for the Western House, and somewhere in the heavens, a great dog spirit looked on, happy that the rift between his sons had begun to be healed.

With a wicked chuckle, he thought, _Got Sesshoumaru taken care of, and peace between the two - now it's your turn, Inuyasha._

If the poor boy had known what he was in for...

---xXx---

A/N: Well. There is still an epilogue to come at some point, but this story is just about finished. Not that that doesn't leave me a bunch of other ones that are still incomplete. Anyway, this one grew into the monstrosity it has become all from a little old one-shot called Fetch - the original chapter in this story. I guess it turned out okay for something that was originally not meant to go anywhere, and that didn't have a plot.

Amber


	19. And the Games Continue

**And The Games Continue...**

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Even though I just got done playing Fetch with a certain dog boy, I still do not have his ownership papers. This undeniable fact pains me.

---cCc---

Kagome stared down into the well, and swallowed heavily, then looked back up at her mate.

"Uh... do you really think this will work?" she asked doubtfully.

Sesshoumaru eyed her nervously shifting form. "Yes. Is there a reason that you are worried, mate?"

She blushed. "Well... uh... it's just, you know, talking to my mom about this before wasn't really easy. It was embarrassing."

His brow rose at that. "Embarrassing? Why?"

She looked flabbergasted. "Who wants their mother to know about their sex life?!" Her blush deepening, she shuddered. "And even worse... my grandpa!"

He stared at her for a moment, then turned away. "It is of no consequence. Come, mate." He held out a hand imperiously, and she huffed, but took it.

With that, he pulled her into a close embrace, then leaped gracefully into the well, completely calm and unsurprised when the soft blue lights of the time slip gently took hold of them.

Kagome rolled her eyes irritatedly. _Of _course_ it would work... and _why_ would it work? Because the great Sesshoumaru-sama _said_ so, that's why!_

"Indeed, mate. It is good that you have finally accepted the undeniable fact of my supremacy in all things," he said complacently, as they landed softly at the bottom of the well in her time.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him, completely floored. His sheer arrogance just took her breath away. "You...!_ Ooooo_, I swear, I'm gonna...!"

He almost chuckled at the look on her face as she ground her teeth together in an absolute fury. "Come, Kagome. Did my words take you that much by surprise?" He leapt upwards, taking her out of the well, and landed on the wooden platform around it, then let her go.

He glanced around curiously while waiting for her to gather her composure, and wrinkled his nose just a bit at the odor. It wasn't overpowering, but it was annoying to his sensitive nose, and he sighed internally.

_It is a good thing that I am taking her away from this to live in my era - this smell cannot be healthy for her..._

Kagome inhaled deeply, wishing once again that she'd managed to get that rosary on him - he could sure as hell use a good sitting right at this point, but reluctantly, since she had no way currently to take his arrogance down a notch -or ten, she groused - she set it aside, and with another deep inhale to calm her temper, spoke.

"If you're done trying to convince me of your greatness, perhaps you would like to go meet my family - since that _is_ the reason we came?" she asked pointedly.

His brow rose at her tone, and his lip quirked in amusement. He gestured magnanimously towards the doors. "Very well, mate - shall we?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of her nose with two fingers, and inhaled again. "Yes, lets," she said sweetly, and moved forward to open the doors slightly, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, before sliding them open fully and moving aside for her Lord.

He stepped regally down from the small shrine, his eyes darting around the grounds, curiosity filling him as he looked over the area, his eyes lingering on the buildings rising along the horizon.

Kagome snickered under her breath... _Surprised, Sesshoumaru? Didn't think mere humans could do the things I said, did you? _Shaking her head, she absentmindedly straightened her formal kimono, and reached out to take her mate's arm when he finally offered it.

With a resigned sigh, she lead him to the house, and sliding open the fusuma, she entered the genkan one step behind her mate, then sat and removed her shoes.

He eyed her, then did the same, and she led him into her mother's home.

"Tadaima!" she called out, and her mother came into the room from the kitchen, eyes widening when she caught sight of her daughter - and the exotic, impossibly beautiful male that stood at her side.

"Kagome?" she questioned.

"Hai, mama." With a formal bow, she gestured to Sesshoumaru. "This is my Lord and husband, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," she looked up at him, "My Lord, this is my mother, Higurashi Hana."

Hana bowed, and smiling, welcomed him into her home. "Lord Sesshoumaru - you honor our humble shrine. Be welcome."

Sesshoumaru eyed the onna weighingly, then nodded, and bowed his head the slightest bit. "Arigatou, Higurashi-san. This one is honored to meet the mother of his mate."

With a brilliant smile, she led them to the kitchen, and once they were seated, she began making tea. Kagome smiled almost wistfully as she watched.

Sesshoumaru caught the look on his little mate's face. "Tell me, Kagome - what are you thinking?" he asked softly.

She smiled, a slightly sad tint to it as she looked at her mother. "I guess... it's just hitting me... I'm grown, with a husband of my own now. I'm not her little girl anymore." She looked away, eyes distant. "It went so fast..." she whispered.

"Yes... it did, my daughter. But we all grow up and leave home. I'm sure that someday, you will be in my place, watching your daughter do the same." Hana smiled at her daughter. "But that's for another time."

With that, Hana pushed those the thoughts to the back of her mind, and struck up a conversation with her daughter's new husband, as Kagome merely sat back and listened, amazed that Sesshoumaru was being so polite - she had expected his usual arrogance.

All in all, afte the visit was over, she had to admit, it had been pretty painless. Her mother had been charmed by the beautiful Lord, and was pleased by her daughter's choice.

With promises to return for a visit in a couple of months, they headed back through the well, and Sesshoumaru went back to being his usual arrogant self the moment his feet touched the ground in his era.

Kagome merely sighed. _Not like he's ever gonna change - I should just be glad he restrained that side of himself around mama. _

_Oh well..._

---xXx---

Time flew by quickly, and it didn't take long before children started appearing amongst the group.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, the most prolific breeders turned out to be Kagome and Sesshoumaru - not Sango and Miroku, as most would have sworn beforehand.

Not that Miroku didn't complain to his wife about that fact...

At any rate, despite the complaints, Sesshoumaru and Kagome produced five children within the first eight years, and Sango and Miroku only added to that tally with three of their own - making the western shiro a very noisy place, as the entire pack now lived on the grounds.

Of course, it hadn't taken Sesshoumaru long to realize that if he ever wanted any peace, he would need to have another, slightly smaller, building added to the shiro - a separate little palace to house the rest of the pack.

It turned out that that was a wise decision when Inuyasha finally found himself a mate.

That was one courtship that _no one _in the West would _ever_ forget.

The woman, called Mine, was one of the few female warriors in Sesshoumaru's army, and the two met when she found him in the dojo actually training one day - and promptly burst out laughing, asking him if he'd ever held a sword before.

Needless to say, that didn't go over well, and the courtship commenced with them trying to kill each other - several times a day.

Finally, Sesshoumaru decided enough was enough, and had them thrown into a locked room, telling them that they wouldn't be allowed out until they'd made peace with each other.

By the time they _were_ let out, _peace _wasn't the only thing they'd made, and it was barely seven months later that _another _addition to the Taisho bloodline was welcomed into the world.

---xXx---

Kagome never did stop trying to ambush her mate with those subduing beads, keeping him on his toes where she was concerned - all in all, they lived happily, taking the changes that came with time head on.

And they never forgot to play...

Fetch being one of their all-time favorites.

Although Master and Servant ranked up there pretty high, too.

---xXx---

A/N: Well... damn. It's finally finished! This one turned into a little monster, I swear. I'm not totally happy with how the epilogue turned out, but I didn't want to leave it hanging, so... I figured I'd finish it out, wrapping up the last little details. That's really all this one was for, since the story itself was finished in Game Over.

Anyway, hope people aren't too disappointed with how it turned out - next time someone tries to take a one-shot and convince me to make it a story... I'm gonna run.

Amber

**Mine: pronounced Mee-nay, it's a girls name, and means 'a resolute protector'.**


End file.
